Dos Sustancias Químicas
by GleenkBee
Summary: Tres años después de la graduación Quinn se muda a New York con dos amigas que conoció. Quinn y Santana estan juntas desde que desde hace tres meses. Quinn es fotografa y le piden que le haga una sesion de fotos a Rachel Berry, ahora estrella de Broadway. "El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman"
1. Im afraid of what I will discover inside

Supongo que alguna vez habrán oído esta frase: "La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa". No recuerdo quien la dijo, o la escribió; Pero quien lo haya hecho, tiene razón. Mi madre es la persona que se sienta a ver lo que pasa, siempre lo fue.

Acá estoy otra vez, en la misma situación en la que estaba cuando tenía solo 16 años y no sabía defenderme, solo era una niña asustada, la cual quería tener el apoyo de su padre, o el de su madre al menos. Pero hoy, ya pasaron 7 años desde que paso aquello, sé que es difícil y soy lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarme a los gritos de mi padre, ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer, la cual ya tiene su casa, su trabajo, su perro y su familia, no de sangre, sino de corazón, pero a esa si se la puede llamar familia.

Se le llama familia a esas personas que siempre están y van a estar con vos sobre todas las cosas. Y yo me enorgullezco de llamar familia a mis mejores amigas, o ya hermanas, Emily y Marie.

A Emily la conocí en la universidad, a la que mi padre me mandó obligatoriamente a ir luego de graduarme, la cual dejé un año después… a escondidas. Se suponía que de esa universidad iba a salir como abogada, pero no, no me veía siendo abogada, así que lo dejé, al igual que Emily. Nos escapamos, con ayuda de una profesor, Charlie, quien es ahora muy amigo de nosotras. Él le informó a mi padre que la cuota para pagar la universidad ya no se mandaban al establecimiento, lo cual es mentira, sino que la tenía que mandar al correo que tenía el pequeño pueblo, Easton, y él la retiraba. La verdad es que si retiraba el dinero, pero luego nos lo mandaba a Emily y a mí a Manhattan. En ese tiempo vivíamos en un hotel. Pero luego de recibir tres cuotas de mi padre, las cuales serían para la universidad y tres cuotas mas, de parte de los padres de Emily, nos compramos un departamento, no uno cualquiera, es un departamento muy grande. Tiene un living-comedor, una cocina inmensa, tres habitaciones con un baño cada una. En el momento que nos mudamos ahí, una habitación sobraba y sin pensarlo dos veces buscamos a alguien para que la ocupase, para también poder tener dinero nosotras y repartir los gastos con quien aceptase vivir allí. El mismo día que publicamos el aviso en el diario, de que teníamos una habitación de mas, nos llamó una chica, Marie, quien ahora es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Dijo que estaba desesperada, y que necesitaba mudarse con urgencia, que no tenía trabajo, pero que le demos la oportunidad de quedarse ahí hasta que pueda conseguir uno y pagarnos. A Emily costó convencerla de eso, ya que es una chica difícil. Yo también lo era, pero Marie de verdad sonaba desesperada, y me había convencido.

Al otro día, Marie se encontraba en la puerta del departamento con cuatro grandes valijas, muy grandes, y abrazándonos como si la hubiésemos salvado de que cayese un precipicio. En el momento pensé que estaba loca, pero luego nos contó porque su desesperación por mudarse. Sus padres la habían echado de su casa, cuando dijo eso, mi corazón se ablando al recordar como mi padre hizo lo mismo conmigo. Pero ella tenía una razón diferente, no fue por acostarse con el mejor amigo del novio y quedar embarazada. La echaron por ser lesbiana. Sus padres eran muy estrictos, muy religiosos y amaban más lo que pensara la gente de ellos al tener una hija que quisiera estar con otra mujer, que a su propia hija.

Y acá estoy yo, ahora, en Ohio, con mi padre gritándome sin parar, y mi madre a un costado mirando. ¿Saben qué? Mi madre volvió con mi padre a mis espaldas. ¿Y saben que es lo peor de todo? Está en la misma situación que hace 7 años. Mi madre no hace nada, es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si estuviese reviviendo la situación de mi embarazo. Pero esta vez sin el estúpido de Finn Hudson a mi lado. A mi lado izquierdo están Emily y Marie. Y a mi lado derecho nada más y nada menos que Santana López, si señores, la misma Santana López que estaba loca por Brittany, ahora dice estar loca por mí. Está tomando mi mano al mismo tiempo que mi padre la mira como si fuese un perro sarnoso. No sé qué ha pasado en estos últimos tres meses, pero Santana, mi mejor amiga, ahora es mi novia. Me la encontré en New York, caminando en Central Park con Kurt. ¡Kurt está todo hecho un hombre! No me malinterpreten por favor, lo digo porque, esta grande, no me acostumbro a ver a los chicos de McKinley después de tres años de la graduación. Bueno, desde que me encontré a Santana aquel día, me contó que termino con Brittany ya que ella en el año que había repetido en McKinley estuvo con muchos chicos, y chicas. O eso es lo que decía Jacob Ben Israel. Yo no le creo, pero Santana si lo hizo, y al instante que leyó la noticia de que Brittany se había acostado hasta con él, la hizo estallar, y llamó a Brittany y rompió con ella. Desde ese día no hablaron mas. Llevan dos años sin verse, y Santana intenta que yo ocupe su lugar, ella no sabe que yo lo sé, pero yo se que se aman, y que Santana nunca dejará de estar enamorada de Britt, pero no me importa. Santana me brinda apoyo, y si ella quiere llamarlo 'noviazgo', no tengo problema.

Ah, ¡esperen! Si hay un problema, pero no para mí, para mi padre. Mi padre no puede aceptar que yo sea lesbiana. Si, lo soy, en serio, me costó asumirlo, pero acá estoy, diciéndoselo en la cara a mi padre. En este momento estoy viviendo lo que vivió Marie, pero sin la parte de sentirme sin futuro, sin salida, ahogada. Yo me siento bien. En verdad extrañaba un poco los gritos de este hombre. Me recuerda mucho al pasado y como el controlaba mi vida como si yo fuese un títere. En este momento me estoy riendo en su cara. No estoy escuchando lo que dice, pero estoy riendo por lo que estoy pensando, ya saben, un títere, es gracioso.

- ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¡No tendrás futuro! Serás una maldita infeliz, sin trabajo, sin amigos, sin familia más que nada. ¿Sabes qué? Yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer contigo, ahora es tu vida, no te recogeré de la basura cuando la sociedad te tire en ella. Ya tienes edad para hacerte cargo de las estúpidas decisiones que tomas. Si quieres ser lesbiana, ¡bien! Pero yo tampoco seré tu padre, esta no será tu casa, ella no será tu madre *Señala a Judy*, y no tendrás razón para volver a Ohio.

- Gracias por tu tiempo Russel.

Sí, créanlo, fue lo único que le dije, antes de salir por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. La única razón por la que había ido era para fastidiarlo. Yo sabía que no iba a estar de acuerdo en que yo sea lesbiana, pero también me quería quitar el peso de encima. No estaba acostumbrada a asumirlo con tanta seguridad. Y el hecho de decírselo a mi padre me da la fuerza suficiente para gritarlo al mundo sin que me importe una mierda.

También le conté que los últimos dos años de cuotas de la universidad fueron directos a mis bolsillos. Y que con ello me había comprado un departamento, me había pagado un curso de fotografía en el cual sigo estando, y la cámara profesional que amo con mi vida. Se lo confesé porque ahora tengo trabajo, y no necesito mas alimentarme de él. Trabajo en un bar y de vez en cuando me sale algún trabajo para fotografiar casamientos, paisajes, estrellas de teatro, y esas cosas. La gente queda fascinada con mis fotos, me encanta que les guste lo que hago, ya que espero algún día poder dejar el bar y dedicarme solo a la fotografía.

Estoy camino a casa, en el Chevrolet Blazer de Emily, no sé cómo este auto sigue funcionando, lo tiene desde hace quince años y anda como si estuviese recién salido de fábrica, si no contamos que tiene la mitad del auto rayando la carretera.

Yo tenía un auto, era hermoso, era perfecto, ese auto era una gran parte de mí, pero cuando tuve mi accidente no sobrevivió.

Llevamos una hora de viaje. No sé cuantas horas serán hasta Manhattan, no las conté cuando venia, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en todo lo que le iba a decir a mi padre, no me quería olvidar ni de una palabra.

Hace media hora que no para de sonar mi celular, ninguna de las chicas se percata de eso ya que están dormidas, y duermen como si hubiesen tenido que estar despiertas siete días seguidos. Yo no quiero atender el celular. Ya saben, en una de esas viene un auto y me choca en el costado y termino en silla de ruedas otra vez. ¡Dios, no!

- Santana. Santana. ¡Santana! *grito* ¡Santana abrí los ojos de una maldita vez!

- Rubia, dejame dormir.

- Santana, por favor, atende mi celular, está sonando hace media hora.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que la gente duerma tranquila?

Por fin Santana atiene el celular, ya me tenía cansada la voz de John Mayer cantando una y otra vez Gravity. Amo esa canción, la amo tanto que la puse de tono de llamada, pero me cansó de tantas veces que sonó.

- Hola, más vale que sea importante porque acabas de interrumpir un sueño espectacular.

- Quinn?

- No, Santana, su novia, ¿quién habla?

- Charlie. ¿Me pasas con Quinn? Tengo un tema de trabajo que tengo que charlar con ella y que le va a interesar.

- No puede, está manejando, ¿me queres decir a mí y yo le digo el mensaje?

- Decile que me llamaron de una revista, no muy importante pero que por primera vez van a hacerle una entrevista a una estrella de Broadway que últimamente es muy conocida en los medios y…

- ¿Podemos hacer corta la información? Hablaba en serio cuando dije que acababas de interrumpir un sueño espectacular.

- Bueno, decile que se tiene que sacarle unas fotos a una tal Rachel Berry, que tiene que ir a…

- Por favor repetime el nombre fuerte y claro porque creo que escuché mal.

- Rachel Berry, la chica esta haciendo el papel de…

- ¡No, imposible! Esto es una bomba.

Santana me miró con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y con una sonrisa muy picara.

- ¿Qué?– Le dije, estaba muriendo de intriga.

- ¡Nos vamos a encontrar con el hobbit!- Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara y tapando el teléfono para que no se escuche

- ¿Quién?

Santana no me escuchó y se dirigió nuevamente a la conversación que estaba teniendo desde mi celular.

- Charlie, dijiste Rachel Berry, ¿verdad? ¿La petisa, cabezona, con una nariz al estilo pico de tucán? ¿Qué habla como si gritara?

- No sé, no le conozco la cara, la escuche nombrar muchas veces, pero no soy un fanático del teatro.

Escuché 'Charlie'. Bien, ya se con quien está hablando. Charlie, quien era profesor de la universidad, pero poco después de ayudarnos bastante en escapar de allí, se mudó a unas manzanas del departamento que tengo con las chicas. Pero, ¿Rachel Berry? ¡Con eso se refería Santana cuando dijo 'El Hobbit'! ¿Desde cuándo Charlie conoce a Rachel Berry? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién no conoce a Berry? La gran actriz de Broadway, ganadora de un premio Tony por interpretar a Galinda en Wiked. Es muy conocida porque en un año nada más, un año, salto a la fama. "Una chica de 21 años, que está en NYADA, se arriesgó a Broadway, y saltó a la fama". Así decían todos los periódicos. ¿Cómo no saber quién era?

Me percato de que Santana me está hablando y rápidamente giro hacia ella como si estuviese escuchando desde hace rato, e intento centrarme en lo que está hablando.

-… ¿Podes creer? ¡Yo no! Tenes que trabar para la chica a la que le tiraste slushie en la cara en la secundaria.- Dice mirando algún punto de la carretera.

- ¿Qué?- Digo totalmente perdida.

- Tenes que hacerle unas fotos a Manos-De-Hombre para una revista.

- ¿En serio?- Digo, mientras proceso la información.- Eso no quiere decir que vaya a trabajar para ella, San. Mejor dicho, tengo que trabajar para la revista.

- No importa- Dice, restándole interés- ¿Me vas a llevar verdad? Me lo debes, me dijiste que la próxima me llevabas y… ¡justo esta es la próxima!- Dijo sonriendo- Justo cuando tengo que ir, le tenes que sacar fotos a Rachel, di en el blanco. La extraño un poco a la enana.

- ¡Aw!- La miro con ternura- ¿Viste que debajo de toda esa chica ruda hay un corazón blando?

Me fulmina con la mirada. – Cállate. ¡Anotá!- Dijo cambiando de tema.

- Santana, ¿cómo carajo queres que anote si estoy manejando?

- Bebé, se que dependes de mi en esta vida que te ha tocado, pero no puedo solucionarte todos los problemas en la vida, a veces tenes que hacerlo vos misma.- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Que buen humor tenemos! ¡La idea de encontrarte con Rachel te puso de buen humor!

- No.- Se puso seria- Hace nota mental, o lo que sea, no es mi problema. Mañana, tenemos que estar a las tres de la tarde en la puerta de Nyada.

- ¡Anotado!

Sigo mi trayecto. Creo que estoy cerca de Manhattan, el viaje paso muy rápido. Mañana a las tres en Nyada, me repito una y otra vez para no olvidarme. Voy a ver a Rachel después de tres años. Esto se desvía de mi rutina. Aunque cueste admitirlo, yo también la extraño.


	2. I'm standing across from you

- "And i'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight i'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No i just wanna hold ya.  
Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow"

Me encuentro alegremente cantando una de mis canciones favoritas de Ed Sheeran con los nuevos auriculares que me compré la semana pasada. Marie me está hablando. ¿Acaso no sabe que cuando alguien se pone los auriculares y sube el volumen a máximo es porque no quiere saber nada con el mundo? ¿No sabe que a las personas les gusta bañarse en música luego de un día largo? No sabe que cuando yo escucho música y ella habla, mi atención no esta en ella, no hay ni un 10% de mi atención en ella. Yo estoy en otro lugar o tiempo. Un lugar en donde todo es rosa, metafóricamente en realidad odio el rosa.

No es que mi vida apeste, ni nada, es solo que, a veces me gustaría adaptarme a los cambios que se me presentan, pero no, no me adapto fácil, hay que darme tiempo. Y el no tener una razón por la cual volver a Ohio, el lugar donde nací, fuí a la secundaria, me gradué y tuve muchos amigos; Me deprime un poco. Pero... ¡ Borrón y cuenta nueva!

¡Amo esta canción! ¡Suena Lego House! El Ipod de Emily no deja de sorprenderme.

- "I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you  
And it's dark in a cold December,  
but I've got ya to keep me warm  
And if you're broken I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on"

Empiezo a cantar y me levanto de un salto brusco de la cama, casi caigo arriba de Marie, pero le resto importancia y empiezo a bailar. La verdad es que no pienso mucho en los pasos que estoy haciendo. Seguro que desde otro punto de vista se debe ver muy raro. Entra Santana y me mira con una sonrisa que ocupa la mitad de su cara y se pone a bailar a mi lado, no escucha la música pero parece importarle, solo esta buscando pasar tiempo conmigo. Quiere ser una buena novia. Lo aprecio.

Entra Emily y se nos queda mirando. Tras unos quince segundos me quita el Ipod de la mano y lo pone en su base, y Ed Sheeran se empieza a escuchar por todo el ambiente.

- Fabray, con esto bailas? En serio?- Me dice cambiando rápidamente de canción.

En la habitación se empieza a escuchar uno de los grandes éxitos de Maroon 5, "Misery". Marie se contagia del ritmo y mientras ríe se pone a bailar.

- Esto es música para bailar, rubita.- Dice Emily mientras se acerca y me agarra de la cintura. -Tus pasos son muy raros, sabias?- Me mira con una sonrisa. - ¡Marie! *grita* Vamos a enseñarle a esta chica como moverse, que parece que después de dos años yendo a bares con nosotras no ha aprendido mucho. Santana, veni también, que pareces moverte muy bien.

Emily pocas veces sonreía o se reía. Pero cuando lo hacia, hacia que todas las personas de su alrededor lo hagan también. Era de esas chicas muy frías, que cuando sienten algo, se les ve en la cara que lo sienten de verdad. Por eso supe al instante, al verle el brillo en la mirada, que algo había cambiado su día. No iba a quitarle la sonrisa de su cara, la verdad es que nunca me gustó bailar, solo lo hacia cuando estaba sola o totalmente centrada en la canción, así que esta vez me dejé llevar.

-¡Bueno chicas!, estoy a su disposición, enseñenme.

Empezaron a hacer movimientos raros. Me duele el estomago de tanto reirme. Emily está feliz, y eso me hacia feliz a mi. Ella me toma de la mano y me sacude, tanto que caigo a un sillón que se encuentra frente a un escritorio que tengo en mi habitación. Veo el reloj, marcaba las 2:52 de la tarde. Me levanto y abrazo a Emily para levantarla en mis brazos, pero mientras la tengo en lo alto, recuerdo la hora que marcaba el reloj y rápidamente se me viene a la cabeza Rachel, ¡tengo que ir a Nyada!

- ¡San! ¡ Mira la hora!- grito mientras suelto a Emily, quien cae al piso y se queda allí fulminándome con la mirada. -Oh, lo siento Em.- Le digo riendo, ella solo frunce mas el ceño. - Saca esa cara, te van a salir arrugas. ¿Por que no volves a pensar en la persona que generó la sonrisa que tenias hace menos de 2 minutos? A lo mejor te ayuda.

- ¿Perdón?- Dijo mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojo fuego.

- No, no te perdono- Le digo riendo. -Nunca te vi roja como un tomate, debe ser muy importante esta persona...

- ¡Llegan tarde!- Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

Yo sonrio y me acerco a ella para besarle la mejilla mientras le saco cuidadosamente las llaves de su Chevrolet del bolsillo trasero.

- ¡Mira no mas, que pervertida es Quinn Fabray!- Dice mientras agarra mi mano por detrás de ella al notar que le estoy sacando las llaves del bolsillo. - No me pidió las llaves, vino especialmente a sacármelas. ¡Escusa para tocarme el culo!- Grita.

- Claro, no me quería quedar con las ganas Em. Sabes que necesito algo de inspiración para que mis fotografías salgan perfectas. ¡Y a veces esa inspiración es tangible!- Digo soltando una carcajada, la cual hace que ella también lo haga y suelte mi brazo para que pueda llevarme las llaves.

- ¡Hoy tenemos un buen día!- Dijo antes de que yo salga por la puerta.

El reloj marca las 2:57 en el auto. Espero que esté mal. No llego. Además no se en donde queda Nyada. Claro que no es un buen día Desde ya van a decir que soy una irresponsable y no me van a llamar mas para hacer una sesión de fotos.

Detengo el auto cerca de la vereda izquierda y bajo la ventanilla del lado de la puerta de Santana.

- Que haces?- Dice mirandome con el ceño fruncido.

- Cuando pase el señor de sombrero negro preguntale donde queda Nyada.

- ¿ Encima que vamos tardísimo no sabes donde queda?

- ¡Rápido que ahí pasa!

Santana se gira para asomarse por la ventanilla y llama al hombre.

- Disculpe señor, ¿sabe donde queda Nyada?

- Claro, Calle 19 oeste.

- ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Acaba de salvarle el día a mi amiga.- Le dice con una sonrisa mientras yo arranco el auto. - Vamos, no queda muy lejos de acá, tenemos... un minuto.

Aprieto el acelerador con fuerza, y conduzco hasta donde el hombre me dijo que quedaba Nyada.  
En menos de diez minutos estoy allí, bajándome rápido del auto. Santana me arregla el pelo mientras camino.

- Hola, lo siento, mucho trafico, ¿sigue en pie la sesión de fotos? Juro que no soy irresponsable, esto nunca pasa. Lo siento, yo...

- Quinn, respirá- Dijo una voz que salía de las puertas principales de Nyada.

Esa voz me es familiar, pero no del todo. Es como si una parte de mi la reconociera, pero otra parte de mi... tuviese ese recuerdo un poco borroso, un poco mucho. He escuchado esa voz antes, pero no se en boca de quien.

- ¡Pero mira nada mas!- Grita Santana. - ¿En donde quedaron los suéteres con animales? Ah ¡y no olvidemos las feas polleras! Esas polleras hacían que me sangren los ojos, no miento.

- ¿Rachel?- digo mirándola confundida. Esta chica no tiene ni un poco de Rachel. Está grande. Tiene el pelo largo, con rulos y algunas mechas rubias, y esta vestida con lo ultimo que tienen las modelos en las pasarelas. Parece una chica salida de una tapa de revistas sobre moda. - En serio... ¿En donde quedaron esos suéteres?- Le digo con una sonrisa volviendo al mundo real.

- Ustedes también están lindas... ¡Hermosas!- Dice con énfasis la ultima palabra. Mientras se nos acerca para abrazarnos.

Sigue teniendo el mismo aroma que tenia en la secundaria. Por fin tengo rastros de la vieja Rachel.

- Hey, hey, que conste que nunca dije que estabas linda.- Dice Santana mientras sacudía sus brazos.

- ¡Te mantienes bien!- Le digo sin darme cuento esas tres simples palabras captan la atención inmediata de Santana. - Espero que te lleves bien con mi amiga.- Digo mientras levanto la cámara que tengo colgada en el cuello y la enfoco. - Nada mal.- Le digo luego de ver que en la pantalla de la cámara que Rachel estaba sonriendo del otro lado. Capturo la imagen para mostrársela - Si en las próximas cincuenta fotos que seguramente te voy a tener que tomar, vas a sonreír de la misma forma, me vas a hacer este trabajo fácil - Le digo sonriendo.

- Quinn, no te pases.- Me dice Santana. Puedo leer la palabra 'Celos' en toda su cara.

Rachel sonríe. - Te controlan Fabray.- Dice dándole una palmada en la espalda a Santana.

- Quien mas lo va a hacer sino? Estoy en mi derecho.- Dice ofendida.

- Ah sí? No sabía que fueses la madre.- Dice Rachel sin saber que Santana y yo somos novias. Santana y su gran bocata... Seguro que después de esto Rachel nos va a invitar un café para que le contemos como nos pusimos de novias y cuanto nos amamos y también seguro que va a preguntar por Brittany y eso va a ser muy incomodo.

- Soy su novia, petisa.- Dice mirándola de mala manera mientras me abraza por atrás y me da un beso en el hombro para que Rachel lo termine de creer, ya que al principio sonrió, porque seguramente creyó que era una broma.

Rachel se quedo mirando sorprendida, creo que no reacciona, esta como paralizada. - Es en serio?- Dice. Gracias a Dios, estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia. - Se ve que me he perdido de mucho, deberíamos tomar un café para contarnos las ultimas novedades.¡Las felicito!- Dice con un intento de sonrisa que yo sola puedo saber que no es totalmente verdadera. Aunque sea una gran actriz.

¿Vieron? Sabía que nos iba a invitar un café.

Ahora me esta mirando, no aparta los ojos de mi. Me mira como cuando me miraba en la secundaria. Pocos días después de que yo había aceptado que era lesbiana, que me atraían las mujeres, en realidad nunca lo acepte ya que lo escondía me había empezado a dar cuenta de la forma en que me miraba Rachel. Siempre noté algo especial en su mirada, nunca me atrajo... creo. Pero su mirada era... distinta. A través de sus ojos podía ver su alma. Podía ver una conexión entre nosotras dos, la cual cada día de mi vida me negaba, lo que faltaba, primero soy lesbiana y después me termino enamorando de Rachel Berry. Pero no, no pasó, no me enamoré de ella... Solo era algo en sus ojos. Nada mas.

Esa 'conexión' se cortó cuando me di cuenta que todo lo que yo creía ver en sus ojos era solo una ilusion mía. Y eso pasó cuando ella me dijo en el baño que se iba a casar con Finn Hudson.

- Rachel, ¿ya llegó la fotógrafa? - Dice, sin mirarme, una rubia alta, con calzas que hacían que mis ojos no dejaran de prestarle atención a sus piernas. Y, Dios, acabo de descubrir sus abdominales. ¿Que me pasa? Puedo controlarme.

- Cassandra, es ella.- Dice Rachel señalándome

- Quinn, un gusto.- Me presente tendiendo la mano, con una sonrisa que se la dirigía a sus pechos mas que a sus ojos.

- Cassandra July, profesora de danza de Rachel.- Dice aceptando mi mano y sonriendo al ver que no me perdía ni de un detalle de su cuerpo.

- Bueno, ¿como hacemos?- Digo rápidamente al darme cuenta que me estaba hundiendo en mis pensamientos.

Cassandra nos guió a mi y a Santana, quien agarraba mi mano con fuerza y de reojo también se perdía en el cuerpo de July. Rachel iba detrás. Yo intentaba bajar la velocidad de los pasos de Santana para ponerme a su lado. Pero Santana solo me tiraba de la mano haciendo esta una misión imposible.

La profesora de Rachel abrió las puertas de par en par al llegar al final del pasillo y nos dió a conocer el salón en el cual practican baile. Piso de madera, algunos caños a los costados, ventanales, un piano, y varios bailarines que al ver entrar a Cassandra, agarraron sus bolsos, y se fueron rapidamente de allí, casi corriendo.

- ¿Pueden terminar con el tema este antes de las 5:00 de la tarde? Tengo que ensayar.- Dijo Cassandra en tono serio.

- Claro.- Le respondo. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Ahora, son las... 3:20.

- Gracias, empezamos ahora mismo.- Le digo mientras preparo las luces para que el lugar este bien iluminado y las fotos salgan de maravilla.

Cassandra July le dice algo a Rachel y se dirige hacia mí. Veo sus fabulosas piernas acercándose lentamente, como si intentara seducirme, lo consigue, de verdad lo consigue.

- Estas para trabajar, no para limpiarme el suelo con tu baba. Por favor, se profesional.- Me susurra al oído para que Santana y Rachel no puedan escuchar. Tampoco escucharían si lo hubiese hecho en voz alta, están teniendo una charla entretenida.

- ¿Qué?- Le digo. Escuché perfectamente lo que dijo. Pero me puse incomoda.

- Tienen unas dos horas aproximadamente. ¡Empiecen!- Grita.

Cassandra se pierde por la puerta en la que entramos, mientras la sigo con la mirada. Esa mujer es preciosa.

- ¡Empecemos!- Digo, dirigiéndome a Rachel.- ¿Sabes cual es el secreto de esto para que todo salga a la perfección?

- No.- Dice Rachel prestándome atención.

- Vas a moverte con naturaleza, vas a mirar a la cámara solo cuando te lo indique. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo quiero que hagas como si la cámara no estuviese. ¿Sí? Las imágenes naturales siempre son las mejores.- Le digo sonriendo.

- Entendido.- Me devuelve la sonrisa.

Preparo la cámara mientras noto que Rachel se fue a un costado del salón a sacarse la pollera que tenía puesta quedando con ropa de bailarina, y unas calzas del color de su piel.

-Esto esta peor de lo que pensaba.- Digo pensando en lo que Cassandra July había dicho: Estas para trabajar, no para limpiar el suelo con tu baba. Me percato de que no lo dije tan bajo como esperaba.

-Que?- Me dice Rachel. Supongo que escuchó un murmullo nada mas. Gracias a Dios, si hubiese escuchado bien, no se que hubiese hecho yo.

-Que estaba rogando que no te tensaras.- Le digo convencida. - Pero se ve que ya estamos en confianza.- Sonrío. Si algo se me dio bien siempre, es mentir.

- Es mi ropa de baile. No se que esperabas que me ponga.- Dice sonriendo.

- Oh si, claro, lo siento.

- No soy vergonzosa.- Dice segura. - ¿Podemos empezar con los caños? Cass dice que se me da bien moverme en los caños.

- ¿Caños?- Digo intentando no imaginarme lo que vendrá. - Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no?- Le digo sonriendo. "_Que va a hacer en los caños?_" Pienso. Esto es inquietante.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por no dejar nota de autor en el primer capitulo, estoy aprendiendo a usar esto :3.**

**Una chica me preguntó si podía poner a las Brittanas juntas... Todo a su tiempo! Tengo muchas cosas pensadas.**

**Voy a actualizar el viernes! Espero que les guste este fic :) Es el primero que hago.**

**Ah, y GRACIAS por los Reviews, muchas muchas gracias :)**

**Un beso :)**


	3. I just want you to feel fine

Llevo una hora de reloj fotografiando a Rachel. Yo siento que estoy acá hace tres horas. Me repito una y otra vez que no tengo que babear el suelo. Ya me lo dijo Cassandra... Soy profesional. Tendría que estar acostumbrada a esto. Saco muchas fotos y saqué algunos desnudos. Sin embargo estoy tensa. Una parte de mi esta bloqueada. Uso el zoom en vez de acercarme a ella.

Cuando me dijeron que tenia que fotografiar a Rachel yo me la imaginaba como antes. Me imaginaba a la chica que el día que Kurt estaba loco por hacer Britney Spears como tarea del Glee Club se disfrazo de Britney en el video 'Baby one more time'. Yo no la encontré nada sexy. No era la verdadera Rachel y no me gustó para nada. Yo sentía que Rachel estaba esforzándose por ser sexy. Me acuerdo que hasta Santana le dijo que se veía bien en esa pollera que no tapaba casi nada, la camisa atada al ombligo y el pelo atado en dos colitas. Intentaba seducir al idiota de Finn. Sin embargo ahora, lo increible es que, es sexy sin esforzarse, no se si me explico.

En este preciso momento está caminando hacia la cámara o hacia mi. Y camina sexy, no puede evitarlo, creo que hasta con una nariz roja de payaso seguiría siendo sexy.

- Hey gnomo, se trata de seducir a la cámara, no a mi novia.- Dice Santana, luego de ver como Rachel no dejaba de acercarse, ya no miraba la cámara, me miraba a mi. Lo noté y mis piernas temblaron.

- ¿Por que piensas que intento seducirla? Ya tengo a quien seducir en mi vida.- Dice mientras le guiña el ojo a San.

- ¿Quien es el pobre muchacho?- Dice San mientras sonríe malvada.

- ¿Pobre?- Dice sonriendo y dándole la espalda a Santana, como toda una diva. - y... ¿Muchacho?- Ríe.

'¿Y muchacho?' ¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¿Es en serio o intenta molestar a Santana?

Y si no escuché mal ella ya tiene alguien a quien seducir... No se si es lastima, envidia, celos... o lo que sea. Pero la sensación que se sube por las paredes de mi estomago, que ya estaban ahí cuando Rachel le sonreía a la cámara, siguen con su ascensión.

- Chicas, ¿terminaron de hablar? Les recuerdo que estamos en medio de una sesión de fotos.- Les digo antes de que esto se vuelva una conversación irritante e interminable.

- Lo siento.- Dice Rachel volviendo sobre sus pasos para cercarse a mi. Me da un beso rápido en la mejilla y le saca la lengua a Santana mientras se ríe.

Santana frunce el ceño y levanta el dedo indice. Eso solo significa una cosa: Está enfadada y si le decís una palabra mas explotará, como un globo tocado por un alfiler. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero antes, la interrumpo.

- ¡Sigamos!- Grito. Mientras le sonrió a San para que se tranquilice. Ella lo hace, un poco. Se da vuelta y se vuelve a sentar en la silla que se encontraba antes.

Tras algunas fotos. Me concentré. Si hay algo que recuerdo de las clases de fotografía es que hay que destacar lo mejor de la persona a la que hay que fotografiar. En este caso... Sus piernas. Piernas de infarto. Nunca les había prestado atención. Parecen talladas a mano. Están perfectas.

- ¿Es para una revista porno?- Dice Santana. - No hace mas que mostrar las piernas y el escote.- Me dice, refiriéndose a Rachel.

- No San.- Le respondí de mala manera. - No se, Charlie me dijo que le saque bailando, no que le saque mientras lee un libro.- Le dije. - Y ya sabes, tengo que destacar lo mejor de ella.

- ¿Estas diciendo que tiene buenas tetas?- Me dice Santana cruzándose de brazos.

- Hablaba de sus piernas, San.

- Oh, gracias.- Dice Rachel mientras se observa las piernas. - En verdad son lindas.- Agrega con una sonrisa y soltando una sonora carcajada.

- Como sea, faltan quince minutos, apuren.- Dice la latina. Seguramente mi comentario la descolocó un poco. No fue apropósito. Solo soy sincera.

Los últimos quince minutos se hicieron eternos. Rachel aprovechó y me preguntó si le podía sacar algunas fotos sin tener que usar las calzas.

- Si, Rach.- Le dije.

Se metió en una puerta que estaba al costado de un espejo muy grande, típico espejo de sala de baile. Y salió a los cinco minutos.

- Listo, sigamos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Por que? ¿Por que le dije que se podía sacar las calzas? Ahora noto mas sus piernas. Si, son perfectas, no se puede discutir.

Puedo jurar que durante los diez ultimos minutos que nos quedaban no respiraba. La miraba fijamente, sin parpadear. No quería perderme ni un segundo se su belleza.

Cassandra nos interrumpió la sesión y nos dijo que ya era hora de terminar. Descubrí que July es tan linda como mala onda.

- Quinn, ¿cuando voy a poder ver las fotos?- Me grita Rachel antes de que salga por la puerta principal de Nyada.

- Dentro de dos días las tengo que presentar. Las podes ver cuando quieras.

- ¿Ahora? Las invito un café y las vemos.- Me dice tímidamente.

- No. Imposible enana.- Interrumpe Santana. - Nos esperan Emily y Marie para ir a un bar.

- San, es a la noche eso.- Dirigiéndome a ella.

- Chicas, no tiene por que ser hoy, lo podemos hacer mañana si no tienen problema. Es fin de semana y nos podemos juntar. Por los viejos tiempos y... para ver las fotos.- Dice sonriendo. - Puedo llamar a Kurt si quieren y vamos los cuatro.

- ¿Kurt?- Le digo sonriendo. - ¿Que es de su vida?

- Sigue con Blaine. Tuvo algunos problemas con el, pero ya pasaron. Viene acá, a Nyada. No le va tan bien como a mi pero se esfuerza.

- ¡Quedan rastros de la vieja Rachel! El ego no te lo saca nadie, bonita.- Dice Santana.

Se me hace imposible no reírme ante ese comentario. Estaba pensando lo mismo.

A veces Santana tenemos eso. Pensamos lo mismo. O a veces nos entendemos con la mirada. Creo que por eso la quiero tanto. Puede que a simple vista no seamos parecidas, nadie puede creer que dos personas como nosotras estén juntas, pero nos conocemos demasiado, y por eso nos queremos tanto, yo la conozco a ella como la palma de su mano y ella igual a mí.

- Tambien trabaja en Vogue.- Dice, como si no hubiese escuchado el ultimo comentario de Santana.

- Impresionante.- Dije sorprendida. - Yo sabía que no iba a poder abandonar la moda.

- ¡Se nos hace tarde!- Grita San.

- Fue un placer verte Rachel.- Le digo acercándome para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Ella aprovecha el acercamiento para abrazarme. Me ahogo, no literalmente. No esperaba esto. Cada una de las células de mi cuerpo reclama oxigeno a gritos desesperados.

Como si lo hubiese notado, o hubiese leído mis pensamientos, se separa de mi, incomoda.

- Lo siento, fue un impulso, de verdad te extrañaba.- Me dijo sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. - Y a Santana, aunque siempre haya sido tan dura.

- Yo también fui dura con vos.- Le digo.

- Si, pero, eras diferente. Tenias tus momentos retorcidos, pero eras buena, me dejabas acercarme a vos. No como Santana.

Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Poco a poco vuelvo a aspirar aire. Pero estoy agitada como un epiléptico. Bueno, no tanto.

- Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?- Le digo a Rachel intentando alejar la tensión lejos de aquí.

- Claro. ¿A la misma hora?

- Claro.- Le sonrío.- Nos vemos.- Le digo alejándome de ella para que salude a Santana.

- Santana, ¿te puedo abrazar?- Le dice Rachel con una sonrisa.

- No.

- Bueno.- Se acerca y la abraza. Santana también lo hace.

- Si le cuentas a alguien de esto lo voy a negar.- Dice Santana haciendo reír a Rachel.

Yo fui camino al auto y dejé a Rachel y a Santana solas, para que hablen un rato. En el momento que ingresé al conche, mi celular sonó.

- ¿Como le va a mi fotógrafa favorita?- Dijo una voz conocida del otro lado.

- ¡Muy bien Em!

- ¿Ya terminaste con la sesión?

- Sí, recién.- Le respondí. - Ahora estoy esperando a que Santana se suba al coche. Se quedó hablando con Rachel.

- ¡Oh! Hablando de Rachel.- Dijo casi gritando. - ¿Le pediste un autógrafo para mi?- Agrego, con voz de una niña pequeña caprichosa.

- Lo olvidé. Pero, ¿Sabes que? Mañana la voy a ver con Santana, si queres podes venir.

- ¿Que si quiero? ¡Amo a esa chica, claro que quiero! Sabes que vi todas sus obras.

- Si, ya lo se.

- ¿Cuanto les falta para venir?

- No lo sé. Santana parece que se entretuvo con la charla.

- Apúrense porque necesito que me ayudes con la ropa para esta noche.

- Bueno. Nos vemos.

- Chau, te amo.

- Yo igual.

Ya estamos las dos yendo a nuestro departamento. Santana está en silencio mirando por la ventanilla. No se pierde ningun detalle del paisaje. Está perdida en sus pensamientos. La conozco. Se que me quiere decir algo pero no se anima. La llamé dos veces para saber por qué estaba en esa situcion. Pero no me escuchó.

- Santy.- No me responde. - Santana.

- ¿Que?- Dice. Sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Sabes que no me gusta las escenas de celos y odio ser la novia celosa. ¿Verdad?

- Si, siempre me lo decís.- Le digo confusa.

- Entonces no preguntes que me pasa.- Dijo tajante.

Cuando ella se pone así, no hay que obligarla a que hable. Yo se que dentro de un rato va a soltar lo que le pasa. Así que me quedo cayada.

- Bueno.- dijo luego de unos minutos. - Siempre presentí, desde la secundaria, que te pasaba algo con Berry. Y ahora no solo lo confirmo, sino que también se que a ella le pasa algo contigo.

- ¿Qué?- No se de donde sacó eso. - San, ¡por favor! ¿Que decís?

- ¿No viste la forma en que te mira esa enana?

- No. La verdad que no.

- ¡Por favor! Te vi temblar Quinn.

- Tus celos no tienen porque hacer una aparición en este momento. No hay razón.

- Claro que las hay.- Dijo gritando. - Lo siento.- Percatándose del grito que había hecho. - No quiero que estés conmigo si no lo quieres estar.

- Como si vos quisieras estar conmigo.- Se me escapó, lo juro, no lo quería decir.

Santana me miro con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Que?

- Nada.

- No, por favor, decimelo ahora.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que me usas para olvidar a Brittany? Lo acepto, ¿sabes? Porque te quiero. Y si esto te hace feliz, yo, como amiga, lo acepto. Britt nunca te engañó San, fue un maldito rumor.

- ¿Un rumor?

- ¿Vez? La seguís amando.

- Lo siento.

- No, San, no te preocupes, yo nunca vi esto como una relación a decir verdad, siempre lo supe y yo quería que te des cuenta vos sola que esto estaba mal.

- Sabes que soy cabeza dura y que necesito que me den un empujón a veces.- Me dice con una media sonrisa.

- Entonces... ¿Somos amigas?

- ¡Obvio rubita!

Le sonrío.

- Entonces, ¿Como sabes que Britt no me engañó?- Me dice confusa.

Suelto una carcajada. Lo que siempre me gustó de San es como sobrepasa las cosas.

- Las dos la conocemos, San. Ella nunca te haría eso. Como vos tampoco se harías a ella. Ustedes estaban enamoradas. Y seguro que ella te sigue amando a pesar de que pasaron dos años sin verse.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Queres que la llame y se lo pregunte?

- ¿Mantenes contacto con ella?

- Claro, es una persona importante para mi.

Me fulminó con la mirada. - No le habrás contado lo nuestro, ¿no?

- No, claro que no.

- Invitala. Para mañana. Vos vas a estar con el hobbit. Y yo me voy a encargar de que Britt me perdone.

- Claro.- Le digo sonriendo. - ¡Hey! Yo no tengo nada con Rachel.- Digo luego de procesar su frase completa.

- Hagamos como que te creo.

- Creeme.

- Claro, claro...- Dice con una sonrisa picara. - Ya se te esta cayendo la baba de solo pensar en ella.

- No es gracioso.

- Oh, lo siento, toqué algo débil ahí dentro.- Dijo señalando el corazón.

Seguimos camino al departamento. En el que ahora también se había venido a vivir Santana. Ya que dejó la universidad para porristas y me dijo que quería pasar tiempo en New York.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Prepárense que a las siete nos pasa a buscar Charlie para ir a algún bar!- Dice Emily, apenas me ve pasar por la puerta. - Se solicita la presencia de Quinn Fabray en mi habitación ahora mismo para ayudarme con la ropa.- agrega.

- Ya voy.- Le grito mientras dejo la cámara y el bolso en mi habitación.

Cuando entro a la habitación de Emily la veo acostada en la cama, mirando el techo.

- Claro, ¿Se supone que vos miras el techo y yo te elijo la ropa?- Le digo mientras la miro con una ceja levantada.

- Si, linda. Como siempre.- Me dice, sin mirarme.

- De ninguna manera. Yo me voy a elegir mi ropa.- Digo mientras voy hacia la puerta para salir de ahí.

- ¡No, no, no!- Grita. - Sabes que me encanta tu sentido de la moda y por eso quiero que me la elijas.- Dice mientras hace puchero.

- Esta bien, me convenciste.

Le elegí lo mejor que encontré en su armario. Mientras no dejaba de hablar emocionaba de como iba a ser su encuentro con Rachel Berry, su idola de Broadway. Anteriormente, mi compañera de secundaria. Ahora, la dueña de esas fabulosas piernas.

Ya estamos listas. Yo llevo un vestido azul, escote en V, corto, ni muy formal, ni muy informal. Y unos zapatos negros.

Santana lleva una pollera tiro alto negro, y una remera blanca, mangas largas, con unos zapatos negros bellisimos.

Emily lleva una blusa y unos jeans, con unas convers. Fiel a su estilo. Y a esto le agregó un gorro. Y Marie tiene un vestido rojo, que llega hasta sus rodillas. Y unos zapatos blancos.

Hoy va a ser una noche larga. Lo presiento. Lo único que quiero es no despertarme en la cama de cualquiera o en la calle. El alcohol nunca hace nada bueno en mí.

* * *

**Hola! Tercer capitulo ya. Lo subí tarde ya que no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo antes. Perdon! :c**

**Les quiero aclarar algunas cosas!**

**El personaje de Emily esta inspirado en la apariencia de Jessica Szohr. El de Marie en Zooey Deschanel y por ultimo, el de Charlie en Ewan McGregor.**

**Cuando vayan apareciendo mas personajes les voy decir como se ven :)**

**Les dejo mi Twitter, por cualquier duda o para tenerlo :) glendascabuzzo**

**Gracias por leer, de verdad!**

**Un beso :)**


	4. Open bottles of beer but never champagne

Estoy en la parte trasera de un auto, en este momento, creo que en el bar tomé mucho. Recuerdo haber participado de muchas rondas en la que se bebía vodka, cerveza y tal vez whisky. Doy gracias a que no terminé en la cama de ninguna chica. Doy gracias a que me atendió el teléfono y vino por mi.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¡¿Me acompañas al baño?!- Le grito a San en el oído, mientras bailamos, ya que la música está muy fuerte y es imposible hablar normalmente.

- ¡No grites Fabray!- Me grita, con el mismo tono de voz.

- Bueno. Vamos.- Le digo normalmente.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¿Vez que te tengo que gritar?! ¡Vamos al baño!- Le respondo gritando mientras la tomo de la mano.

Finalmente tras una larga recorrida por todo el lugar y esquivando varias borrachas que se convirtieron en strippers y parejas besándose encontramos el baño.

Santana corre hasta el espejo y se peina un poco ya que vinimos casi corriendo.

- ¿Me oscurezco un poco la sombra de los ojos?- Dice mientras me mira a través del espejo ya que me coloqué tras ella, apoyada en una de las puertas de un baño. - Me puse muy poca sombra, y parece que ni tengo maquillaje.

- Brittany está en camino.- Le digo. - Ya salió de Ohio. Estará a una hora de acá. Y le dije que venga.- Agrego al ver como no respira ante lo que le acabo de decir.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? ¿No sabes que tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para esto?- Me dice girándose bruscamente y cayendo. Santana estuvo bebiendo mucho en estas horas.

- Hey, cuidado.- Le digo mientras la ayudo a que se ponga de pie.- ¿Estas bien?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me odia.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Y vos como sabes? La dejé. No le hablé nunca más. La ignore los últimos dos años. ¿En serio crees que no me odia?

- La conoces. No digas eso. Ella sabe que todos cometen errores y lo va a entender.

- ¡La ignore Quinn!- Me dice gritando. - ¡Ella me llamaba y yo no quería atender, asi que nunca lo hice!- Agrega mientras se acerca a una de las paredes, apoya su espalda en ella y va cayendo lentamente hasta quedar con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

- San.- Le digo mientras me acerco y le toco la rodilla. – Britt te ama, mas que a nada. Solo tenes que hablar con ella y explicarle porque no le atendías el celular o nunca mas la fuiste a visitar.- Le digo mientras le corro un mechón de pelo que cae sobre una de sus mejillas.- Le debes una charla.- Le digo sonriendo.

- Lo sé.- Me responde mientras esconde su cara bajo sus rodillas. Es raro verla débil, pero cuando esta débil me parte el corazón. - Tengo 22. No puedo seguir escondiéndome de ella. La amo, la quiero recuperar.- Dice mientras se pone de pie.

Le sonrío.

Mi celular empieza a sonar. Lo busco en mi cartera. Santana me mira con una sonrisa, o más bien, una mueca. Creo que las dos sabemos quien es la persona que esta al otro lado del celular

Encuentro mi celular tras unos segundos. Una imagen de una rubia de ojos celestes, y muy sonriente, ocupa toda la pantalla de mi IPhone.

- Britt, ¿Ya estas aca?

- Si, estoy en donde me dijiste. Hay mucha gente fuera. ¿Podes salir? Por favor.

- Claro. Esperame. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

- Una pollera negra, con unas medias cancanes negras y una camisa blanca.

- Ya te imagino. ¡Debes estar hermosa!- Le digo a Brittany mientras le guiño un ojo a Santana. Ella me fulmina con la mirada. - ¡Ya estoy yendo!- Agrego antes de terminar la llamada.

- ¿Queres ir vos?- Le digo a Santana con una sonrisa picara.

- Bueno.

- ¿En serio?- Eso de verdad no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Por qué no? Soy adulta.- Suelto una carcajada. Ella se acerca y me golpea. - No te rías Fabray. Yo hago de adulta mejor que vos. Vos tendrías que enfrentarte a varios problemas, sin embargo no lo haces. Y acá voy yo. A enfrentar a mi miedo de hablarle a Britt.- Me dice sonriendo satisfecha de lo que acaba de decir. La verdad es que tiene razón.

- Sos valiente, ¿sabias?

- Claro que si.

- Te voy a abrazar.- Le digo mientras me acerco.

- No, no te pongas sentimental.- Ya estoy a centímetros de ella. - Bueno. ¿Qué mas da?- Dice mientras me abraza.

- Dale. Corre. Debe estar esperando. Esta vestida con pollera negra y camisa blanca.- Le digo mientras ella me da la espalda para salir por la puerta del baño. - ¡Ah! ¡Y unas medias cancanes en sus fabulosas piernas!- Le grito antes de que salga.

- ¡Callate Fabray!- Me dice con voz de enojada antes de cerrar la puerta del baño para dejarme sola.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

- Me sorprendió tu llamada.

- A mi también.- Le respondo.

- ¿Que?

- Me sorprendió llamarte.

Nuestro silencio inundó el coche. De fondo, proviniendo de la radio del auto, se escucha I Feel It de los Beatles.

- If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true, and help me understand? 'Cause I've been in love before, and I found that love was more than just holding hands.- Empieza a cantar.

- No sabia que te gustaban los Beatles.- Le digo.

- No creo que sepas mucho de mi.- Dice mientras me mira por el retrovisor y me sonríe.- If I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide.- Sigue cantando.

**FLASHBACK**

- Hola.- Dice una voz tras mi espalda.

- Hola.- Respondo a esa voz que conozco, pero no recuerdo de quien es. Giro para ver a la chica de la voz.- Spencer.- Digo casi en un suspiro.

- ¿Como estas Quinn?- Dice con una sonrisa mientras me abraza.

- Bien, bien. Es… raro verte. Verte acá en New York. Volver a verte, en realidad.- Le digo mientras miro algún punto en específico. - Pasaron dos años, creo.

Spencer… La primera chica de la que me enamoré. Íbamos juntas a la universidad. No fue cualquier enamoramiento. Me enamoré de verdad. No fue como lo que sentí por Finn, Sam o Puck en la secundaria, esto era serio, intenso.

Eramos amigas, las mejores, y un día, luego de una fiesta fuimos a su casa, ya que habíamos quedado que íbamos a dormir allí. Estabamos durmiendo y en medio de la madrugada, si bien recuerdo eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, me desperté, y ella estaba ahí, a mi lado, sonriente. Nunca la había visto esa forma. Creo que verla en tanta paz fue lo que me enamoro en ese preciso instante, o, no se lo que fue, pero lo que se es que cuando la vi en ese momento, toda mi vida cambió. Pero para mal.

Ella nunca me amó. Yo le dije que me había enamorado de ella. Se lo dije un día antes de que una de mis compañeras de la universidad diera una fiesta. Lo recuerdo todo como su fuera ayer. Yo estaba bailando con Emily y varias amigas mas. Cuando la vi, con mi mejor amigo, se estaban besando, frente a mis ojos, y luego de que ella dejo de besarlo me miró y se fue.

No le hablé por mucho tiempo. No se si estuvo bien o mal mi actitud. Pero en ese momento sentí como si ella me quisiera ver sufrir. Así fue todo el tiempo que estuve en la universidad ese año. Era un infierno. Ella muchas veces me hacia creer que me amaba. Me decía que le gustaba una chica, pero no se animaba a decirme quien, lo que hacia que yo pensara que era yo. Me decía que ella era mia, que yo era lo mejor que le había pasado. Pero cuando yo intentaba hacer un paso hacia delante, ella daba tres hacia atrás. Y mi mundo se desmoronaba. Tal cual como se está desmoronando ahora.

Soñe con esto muchas veces en mi vida, soñaba el como reaccionar ante esta situación. Nada sirve ahora, estoy bloqueada. Digamos que no era un sueño lindo, era mas bien una pesadilla. En este momento siento como si estos dos últimos años estuviese preparando los escudos para una guerra. Pero ahora me los olvidase. Me acaban de clavar una espada en el corazón.

- ¿Qué es de tu vida?- Me dice con una sonrisa. Esa hermosa sonrisa que había olvidado por completo. Mi recuerdo de ella era mas bien una sombra. Evitaba recordarla. Evitaba tener fotos de ella. Evitaba todo lo que se tratase de ella.

- Normal. Como la de cualquier otra chica de 22 años.- Le respondo un poco nerviosa.

- No estaba en tus planes verme, ¿verdad?

- No. No lo estaba.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? No hiciste nada. Soy yo. Lo siento.

- Claro que no. Se que es difícil.

- No, no lo sabes. Nunca lo supiste.

- No seas rencorosa.

- Intento no serlo, en serio, lo intento mucho. Pero no puedo no serlo. Sufri demasiado. Como nunca antes.

- Solo fue un año. ¿En un año te hice sufrir tanto?

- Si. Un año que para mi duró como si hubiesen sido tres, o mas.

- Ya te dije que lo siento.

- ¿Crees que con dos palabras vas a apagar el dolor de ese año me hiciste sentir y de estos dos últimos años que llevo intentando olvidarte?

-¿Sabes que? Yo se que en el fondo te alegras de verme. ¿Puede una parte de vos verme solo como amiga? Intentalo. Porque antes lo éramos.- Me dice mientras agarra un papel y una birome de su cartera. – Cuando estés lista para que hablemos bien, como amigas, mientras tomamos un café y disfrutamos contarnos cosas de la vida pasada y la actual… Llamame.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

- Te extrañé.- Me dice mientras no aparta su mirada de la carretera.

- Yo también.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, en el fondo.- Le digo agarrándome el pecho del lado del corazón. - Muy en el fondo.

- Gracias.- Responde de manera dulce. - Gracias por extrañarme.- Agrega.

- Claro, no hay problema.- Le digo riendo.

El silencio entre nosotras hace notar el estribillo de Jar Of Hearts

- And who do you think you are. Running round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. And tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold. From the ice inside your sould. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?- Comienzo a cantar.

- Te sorprendes de que a mi me gusten Los Beatles, pero es raro escucharte cantar una cancion de Christina Perri.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¿De verdad crees que te voy a llamar?- Le grito mientras camina dándome la espalda.

Ella gira. – No lo se.- Me dice alzando los hombros. – ¿Me amas?

- No.- Le digo anonadada por la pregunta.

- ¿Segura?

- Vos no me amas.

Ella me sonríe y se va.

Yo voy directo a la barra.

- ¿Intentando ahogar las penas con alcohol?- Me pregunta un chico, aproximadamente de mi edad, al verme con una cerveza en la mano izquierda y sosteniendome la cabeza con la mano derecha.

- Lo he intentado. Pero, mis penas siempre flotan.- Le digo. El suelta una carcajada. - Te lo regalo.- Le digo entregándole mi celular.

- Claro que no. No quiero tu teléfono.

- Por favor, no quiero hacer una estupides.

- A lo mejor haces algo que no te animas a hacer cuando estas sobria.

- Lo se. Suele pasar. Pero esto es diferente. Me acabo de encontrar con la chica que me enamore en la universidad. Y ella me jodio la existencia. Me dio su numero y yo no la quiero llamar, porque la odio. ¿Entiendes?- Le digo luego de tomarme toda la lata de cerveza de mi vaso. - ¡Agarra el maldito teléfono, por favor!

- Bueno, pero antes de que me vaya te lo dejo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Quién era el chico con el que hablabas en la barra?- Me pregunta.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿Nunca fuiste a un bar y luego de varios vodkas te empezaste a hablar con el de al lado?

- No.

- Yo si.

**FLASHBACK**

Agarro el teléfono. El chico del al lado se fue hace unos treinta minutos. Yo le dije que se llevase el celular con el. Pero no quiso.

Y acá estoy yo, llamando.

- ¿Hola?- Dice la voz del otro lado del celular.

- ¿Me podes venir a buscar al bar KGB?

- ¿Quinn?

- Si, soy yo.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

- ¿Cómo es que lograrse llamarme con tanto alcohol encima?- Me pregunta.

- No lo se, Rach.

- ¿Y como conseguiste mi numero?- Me pregunta Rachel

- Lo tengo desde la secundaria. Estaba rogando que no lo hayas cambiado.

- Cierto.

- Cierto.- Le digo mientras me recuesto en los asientos traseros.

- ¿Santana no estaba con vos?

- Santana debe estar entre las piernas de Brittany.

- ¿Qué?- Responde en un grito.

- No grites. Me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Santana no era tu novia?- Me pregunta. Haciendole caso omiso a lo que yo le dije anteriormente.

- Es una historia muy larga. ¿Puedo contártela mañana?

- Decime donde vivis

- No quiero ir a mi departamento. No quiero escuchar a Emily teniendo sexo con la pelirroja que se llevo del bar y a Santana con Brittany. No.- Digo mientras cierro los ojos.

- Bueno. Te llevo a mi casa.

- Por favor.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. :3**

**Se que me tarde un poco... La espera vale la pena? si? si? si? no? okay.**

**Este capitulo es raro, lo se... Da muchas vueltas. Pero quede satisfecha.**

**Me dejan reviews? Diganme lo que piensan! Diganme lo que quieren ver. Haré lo que ustedes me digan, majestades.**

**A pedido de uno de mis reviews... el proximo capitulo voy a hablar mas de Rachel y va a estar todo desde su punto de vista, ya que como vieron, todo lo cuenta Quinn. EN EL PROXIMO NO! WIII.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Gracias por darme una oportunidad.**

**Todavia no se bien que apariencia darle a Spencer, ya que me inspire en una chica que yo conozco... Y bueno, denme tiempo. **

**El proximo capitulo lo subo el Jueves! **

**Los quiero c:**

**Besos.**


	5. I'll take your hand, when it gets cold

- Rach.- Le susurro. – ¡Rachel!

- Quinn, te despertaste.- Responde abriendo los ojos un poco, para después volverlos a cerrar.

- Hace rato.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- Abrió los ojos grandes y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

- Porque estaba confundida.- Le digo siguiéndola con la vista. Ella entra al baño y yo alzo la voz para que ella logre oírme. – Había olvidado que te había llamado anoche y fue raro despertarme en una casa que no conocía y con vos al lado. Fue difícil.- Le digo mientras me sonrió a mi misma tras lo patética que fue aquella escena.

- ¿Creíste que te habías acostado conmigo?- Me dice, asomando la cabeza.

- No dije eso.

- Fue prácticamente lo que dijiste.- Dice riendo mientras vuelve asomar la cabeza.

- Como sea.- Le digo, quitándole importancia. – Perdón.- Ella sale sin su piyama, ya cambiada, con un short jean y una remera negra con detalles dorados.

- ¿Por qué?

- Llamarte. Tarde.- Digo mirándola a los ojos.

- Te escuché desesperada. Y supongo que somos amigas. Y eso es lo que las amigas hacen.

- Gracias.

Me sonríe. – ¿Te preparo el desayuno?- Me pregunta mientras se dirige hacia la cocina.

- De hecho…- Le digo mientras la veo entrar a la cocina.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Si?- Le digo con miedo a como pueda reaccionar. – Lo siento. Ya sabes, por tomar el liderazgo de una cocina que no es mía.- Ella no responde. – Lo siento.- Grito.

- Kurt no vive mas acá, conmigo y Brody se fue a Hollywood; Nadie me había hecho el desayuno desde entonces.- Dice con una sonrisa, se gira a verme y me tiende la mano. – No lo voy a disfrutar sola.

- ¿Brody?

- Un chico, amigo, que conocí en Nyada.- Dice mientras prueba las galletas que le compré antes de despertarla. – Fue una noche dura y de verdad necesitaba esto. Gracias.

- ¿Una noche dura? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto mientras tomo mi café. Ella me mira y rápidamente debía la vista y queda mirando algún punto en especifico. – ¿Fue porque me tuviste que ir a buscar o…- Niega con la cabeza. – Si queres contarme podes, sino no.- Le digo sonriéndole en forma de apoyo.

- Estaba en medio de algo y me salvaste.- Me dice sonriendo. – Agradezco mucho tu llamada.

- Claro.- Le sonrío de vuelta.

- No pude dormir toda la noche. Volver a verte me recordó a Ohio y a los de Glee. A Finn...- Dice perdiéndose en los detalles de su cocina. – Cuando logré dormir, fue inevitable, soñé con…

- Finn.- La interrumpo.

- No lo extraño.- Dice mirándome a los ojos. – Estoy bien acá. Tengo la vida que siempre soñé. El quería que me vaya con él a California. Estaba loco.

- Eso fue hace tres años. No te condenes.

- Lo sé. Me siento estúpida.

- No. Basta. Fue lo mejor. No mires atrás. El seguro es feliz, si es lo que te preocupa, como vos lo sos ahora.

- Creo que tengo el corazón roto. Nunca pude amar a nadie más desde que rompimos.

- ¿Te rompió el corazón?

- No. Pero es como que una parte de mi corazón, una gran parte, se fue con él. Por eso digo que lo tengo roto.

Ella sonríe débilmente. Terminamos de desayunar después de unos minutos.

La veo apagada, sin brillo en sus ojos. No la veo de la misma manera que la vi ayer. Coloca su Ipod en la base y se comienza a sonar John Mayer a todo volumen.

- ¿Te gusta John Mayer?- Me pregunta mientras sigue el ritmo de la canción con su pie.

- Me encanta. Pero para tu situación me parece un poco deprimente. ¿No?- Le digo arrugando los labios.

- ¿Mi situación? Estoy mejor que nunca.

- Claro.- Me acerco al Ipod y lo apago.

- ¡Hey!- Dice cruzándose de brazos.

- When you're dreaming with a broken heart. The waking up is the hardest part (cuando sueñas con un corazón roto, la parte difícil es despertar)- Comienzo a cantar, casi a gritos tratando de reírme de ella, mientras me dirijo al baño.

- ¡Hey!- Repite fulminándome con la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Intentas transmitir algo con tu canto.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no.- Respondo haciéndole notar la ironía en mi comentario mientras sonrío.

- Eso solo lo hacíamos cuando estábamos en Glee.

- Era divertido.- Le digo saliendo del baño.

- It's taken so long, I could be wrong, I could be ready. But if I take my heart's advice, I should assume it's still unsteady. I am in repair. I am in reapir. (Está tomando tanto tiempo. Podría estar equivocada, podría estar lista. Pero si tomo el consejo de mi corazón, debo asumir que estoy todavía inestable. Estoy en reparación. Estoy en reparación)- Responde cantando. Observo cómo se le escapa una lágrima, que saca de su rostro con rapidez, mientras se sienta en la cama. Me sonríe.

- I hate to see you cry. Lying there in that position. There's thing you need to hear. So turn off your tears, and listen. (Odio verte llorar. Tendida allí en esa posición. Hay cosas que necesitas escuchar. Asi que no llores mas, y escucha)- La agarro de la mano para que se levante. – Pain throws your heart to the ground. (El dolor lanza tu corazón al piso)- La hago girar sin que suelte mi mano- Love turns the whole things around. (El amor se transforma en todo lo demas)- La agarro de la cintura y comienzo a bailar. Ella ríe- No it won't all go the way it should. But I know the heart of life is good. (No todo saldrá de la forma en que debería. Pero sé que el corazón de la vida es bueno)- Canto mientras doy un salto a la cama quedando parada arriba de él y le tiendo la mano a Rachel para que se suba también. Ella lo hace. Estaba a punto de seguir cantando pero ella puso su mano en mi boca evitando que lo hiciera.

- Es mi turno- Susurra. Y comienza a cantar – Nothing to do. Nowhere to be. A simple little kind of free. Nothing to do. No one but me. And that's all I need. (Nada que hacer. Ningun lugar en donde estar. Una persona pequeña en libertad. Nada que hacer. Nadie mas que yo. Y eso es todo lo que necesito)- Canta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hace pasos de bailes graciosos, pero yo bailo con ella. Ella abre los brazos y sigue cantando- I'm perfectly lonely. I'm perfectly lonely. I'm perfectly loney. 'Cause I don't belong to anyone. Nobody belongs to me. (Estoy perfectamente sola. Estoy perfectamente sola. Estoy perfectamente sola. Porque no pertenezco a nadie. Nadie pretence a mi)- Me sonríe y me abraza.- Gracias, gracias, gracias.

- Nunca las canciones de John Mayer fueron tan divertidas- Le respondo mientras le correspondo el abrazo.

- Lo sé. Fue magnifico. Estas distinta- Dice mientras se separa de mi, pero pone sus manos en mis hombres. – Cambiaste para bien- Me dice dulcemente.

- Gracias- Le respondo con el mismo tono de voz.

- Gracias a vos por esto. Lograste alegrar mi mañana- Dice bajandose de la cama de un salto.

- No hay problema. Cuando estes lista… voy a estar ahi para escucharte cantar la cancion de John Mayer que dice "Three years broken hearted. But now his ghost is finally gone. I'm done with broken people. This is me. I'm working on (Tres años he estado con el corazón roto. Pero finalmente el fantasma se ha ido. Estoy cansada de la gente rota. Esta es la yo en la que he trabajado)."- Canto exagerando. Haciendo que Rachel sonría aun más.

- Será un placer que seas la primera en verme hacer semejante paso.

Nos quedamos hablando unas horas. El tiempo corría sin que nosotras nos percatáramos de ello. Era como si estuviéramos en otro mundo y en el… el horario no existiera. Hablábamos sin miedo. Como si esa situación fuese normal. Como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado y yo nunca, en la secundaria, la hubiese tratado mal. A simple vista éramos mejores amigas en otra de sus muchas reuniones de chicas.

Rachel está contándome de lo mucho que extraña a sus padres- Rach, siento interrumpirte, pero te recuerdo que hoy, habíamos quedado ayer, que nos íbamos a juntar a las tres en la puerta de Nyada. ¿Te acordas?

- Si- Dice restandole importancia y mirándome, tratando de entender a donde quiero llegar con ese comentario. Ella aparta la vista de mis ojos y la dirige a un pequeño reloj que hay en su muñeca.- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Cuándo paso el tiempo tan rápido? Kurt me va a matar, le dije que iba a estar allí a las 2:40 y son las 2:40 en este preciso momento- Dice mientras se levanta y agarra su cartera. Empieza a poner el celular, labial, y muchas cosas más dentro de la cartera.

- Calma, Rachel. No creo que se moleste si lo haces esperar diez minutos.

- Se nota que hace mucho que no lo vez. Es un poco peor que yo con los horarios. Encima a mí tampoco me gusta llegar tarde, así que no solo me apuro por él, si no que por mi también.

- Bueno- Le digo levantándome de la cama, en la cual estaba sentada- ¿Vamos en tu auto?

- Si, si.

- ¿Podes llamar a Santana? No creo que se acuerde de lo de hoy- Le digo sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado- La llamaría yo pero si la llamo me va a empezar a hablar de Britt y no terminamos mas.

- Claro- Dice mientras ve que yo le estoy tendiendo mi celular así llama desde el mío. Ella lo agarra y llama.

La veo hablando por teléfono mientras yo junto mis cosas, en realidad no tengo muchas cosas para juntar. Creo que perdí los aros en el bar.

- Quinn- Me dice preocupada.

- ¿Si?- Le digo mientras saco la cabeza de debajo de la cama para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba buscando si allí estaban los aros.

- Santana no viene.

- ¿Por qué?

- No se siente bien. Me dijo que no la moleste. Que lo deja para otro dia. Pero que nosotros nos juntemos igual.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- Lo siento Rach. Pero no la puedo dejar así Santana pocas veces se siente mal y si te dijo eso, debe estar terrible. Espero que no haya pasado nada con Britt- Le digo con voz de preocupada.

- Tranquila Quinn, si fuese muy importante te hubiese llamado- Trata de tranquilizarme. Lo logra, un poco.

- No. ella nunca llama. A ella solo le gusta encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar. Si no voy con ella ahora no va a salir de su cuarto hasta dentro de tres días, como mínimo- Le respondo mientras me pongo mis tacos negros.

- Bueno. ¿Te llevo?

- No, tranquila, busco un taxi. Vos anda con Kurt antes de que se enoje más de lo que seguro ya está.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si, no te preocupes. Gracias igual.

- Toma- Dice tendiéndome una llave. – Cerrá antes de irte. Se ve que tenes para rato con esos zapatos- Me dice mientras observa como no me puedo poner los tacos- ¿Tenes plata para el taxi?

- Si. ¡Dale! No te quiero entretener mas.

- Llamame después. Quiero saber como está Santana- Dice mientras agarra abrigo.

- Bueno. Nos vemos.

- ¡Nos vemos!- Me grita mientras me tira un beso desde lo lejos antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Hoooooola! **

**Se que dije que este capitulo iba a tratar solo de Rachel, perdoooooon :( Pronto va a venir uno de Rachel, lo prometo. De a poco Rachel le va contando mas cosas a Quinn, lo que hace que ustedes tambien la conozcan un poco ahora!**

**Les agradezco los Reviews, y les agradezco desde ya los que van a dejar ahora. Yo se que son buenos y me van a dejar Reviews... verdad? :D**

**Diganme lo que quieren ver! Porque a medida que lo subo lo voy a escribiendo y si ustedes quieren que agregue algo, me lo hacen saber y yo hago lo posible, si? :)**

**Gracias por leer. De verdad. Es la primera vez que escribo y este mundo es totalmente nuevo para mi (?**

**Actualizo el Sabado!**

**Cuidense! Besos :) **


	6. Steal a kiss and you'll break a heart

**Rachel**

- ¡Rachel! Te estoy esperando hace…- mira su reloj- 20 minutos exactamente- Me mira. Yo le devuelvo la mirada con una sonrisa- ¡Habíamos quedado a las 2:40!

¿Nunca se sintieron como si estuviesen solos en el mundo? Como si el alma gemela, media naranja, o como lo quieran llamar, no existiese. Solo vos y tus locuras, o costumbres. Siempre estuve loca por la puntualidad. Pero luego conocí a Kurt, en McKinley, ya saben, y supe que el estaba mas loco que yo. Y compartir mi locura con alguien me hace de verdad feliz. Me hace feliz porque si alguien me dice que estoy loca yo respondo felizmente "Hay peores personas que yo". Kurt sería como mi otra mitad. Estamos locos, y estamos mas locos, juntos.

- ¿Por qué tenes que ser gay? Haríamos una hermosa pareja- Digo con una sonrisa.

- Oh Dios, otra vez.

- Hablo en serio, seriamos el uno para el otro- Le digo mientras lo tomo del brazo.

Estoy de verdad feliz de que después de tanto tiempo nosotros sigamos siendo amigos, o hermanos, mejor dicho. No nos separamos ni un día desde que terminamos la secundaria. ¿Y qué mejor que ver a tu hermano, de corazón, tan feliz?

Hace unos días Blaine había tomado distancia con Kurt. Solo porque Kurt estaba hablando animada mente con uno de sus amigos en Nyada. Pero por la sonrisa con la que hoy me recibió al verme bajar del auto, a pesar de mi impuntualidad, quiere decir que ya lo superaron, y me pone feliz.

- ¿Cómo anda Blaine?- Le pregunto.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Me dice mirándome re reojo

- ¿Saber qué?- Se exactamente de lo que habla.

- ¡Saber que ya arreglamos todo! Siempre que me peleo con él, intentas no nombrarlo. ¿Hablaste con él?

- Lo supe por tus ojos. Y tu sonrisa.

Kurt simplemente sonríe y mira hacia otro lado, estoy segura que está sonrojado. – Ya. ¿Y cómo anda Quinn?

- Yo nunca me peleo con Quinn. Es más, ¿Cómo voy a pelear si recién nos encontramos hace dos días?

- Oh. Perdona que te lo tomes tan personal- Dice riendo – Yo preguntaba como andaba ya que ¡hace dos años que no la veo! La última vez que la vi me robo a Santana en medio de un paseo.

- Quinn está bien. No sé mucho de ella en realidad. Sabes que siempre soy yo la que habla más- Ambos reímos.

- Si lo sé- Dice deteniendo su risa – ¿Supiste al final porque la tuviste que ir a buscar a la madrugada y te tuviste que ir de la fiesta de Cassandra?

- No. No le quise preguntar, no lo veía apropiado.

- Rachel. ¡La fuiste a buscar! ¡Tenes todo el derecho a saber el porqué!

Entramos al primer restaurante que encontramos.

* * *

**Quinn**

- Entonces… ¿Me vas a contar que te traes con la hobbit?- Dice al verme pasar por la puerta de su habitación. Ella estaba acostada y con sus auriculares puestos. Puedo ver en sus ojos algunas lágrimas reprimidas, no quiere llorar, la conozco.

- Nada. ¿Qué me voy a traer con ella, Santana?- Digo mientras me acuesto a su lado y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Te gusta- Me mira de reojo y yo la miro a ella.

- Claro que no- Respondo mientras saco la cabeza de su hombro para mirarla a los ojos.

- No te lo estoy preguntando, rubia- Me dice devolviéndome la mirada e indicándome que vuelva a poner mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Sabes que no me importa si no me crees- Digo mientras me vuelvo a poner en la posición de antes.

- No me gusta que me mientas- Dice con una sonrisa- Desde la secundaria, ¿verdad?

- No lo se. Pero es solo atracción, ni siquiera me llega a gustar. Es sexy, solo eso.

- Siempre lo supe- Dicecon una sonrisa triunfante. - ¡Espera!- Grita. - ¿Sexy? La Manos-De-Hombre... ¿Sexy?- Dice en tono de broma.

- Te vi mirándola, claro que crees que es sexy- Le digo mientras le toco la panza, se que tiene cosquillas allí.

- Ya, basta- Dice agarrando mi mano. - Como sea. ¡Sabes que soy buena amiga y que no te sacaría! Pero si pudiera... - Dice.

- No tiene un sello que diga "Propiedad de Quinn Fabray". Si la quieres, es toda tuya.

Ríe. - ¿Cuando estábamos en la secundaria también te parecía sexy?

- No lo sé, no tengo muchos recuerdos de la secundaria.

- Yo hubiese estado ahí para apoyarte, si es que así era. Pasamos por lo mismo. Y vos me hubieses apoyado a mí para hacerme sentir que no estaba sola.

- Siempre estuve ahí.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Hubiese sido distinto.

- Entiendo-Le digo pensativa – Pero ya te dije que no me acuerdo mucho de la secundaria. Y si me atraía era solo atracción, algo demasiado pequeño como para ser confesado- Agrego. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza - Dejé a Rachel plantada para ver como estabas- Cambio de tema.

- Estoy bien, como ya verás.

- Cuando entre vi tus ojos y no vi nada bueno- Digo. Ella se queda cayada. - Me conoces, y como sabrás no te voy a dejar tranquila hasta que me cuentes que pasó.

- Bueno- Dice. – Cuando fui a ver a Brittany, fuera del bar, yo la salude y ella solo me dijo que la llevara a su departamento. Ni siquiera me dijo 'hola', fue inmediato, me vio, la vi, y me dijo que la llevara. Le dije que no tenia auto y la lleve en taxi. Ella no quería que yo viajara con ella pero yo le insistí. En el viaje no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra. Yo intentaba hablar pero no me salía ninguna palabra de la boca…- Dice pensativa, como si no me estuviese contando algo.

- ¿Algo más?- Le pregunto al ver que se quedo pensando.

- No, eso es todo- Me responde mientras se mueve incomoda.

- Santana, te conozco...

- Está bien…

**FLASHBACK**

- Britt, quiero que nos volvamos a ver, ¿Es posible?- Dice antes de que Brittany se baje del taxi.

- No lo sé, Santana. No tenía pensado verte, y esto fue como un golpe bajo, ¿Sabes? No estaría bueno que de pronto llegaras y se derrumbara todo lo que construí en estos últimos años- Responde y cierra la puerta del taxi. Rápidamente Santana se acerca a la ventanilla del mismo y la baja.

- Lo siento- Grita. Brittany solo se da vuelta y la mira a los ojos para luego ver como Santana se aleja en el coche.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

- No fue tan mal- Le digo.

- ¿En serio, Quinn? ¿En serio?- Me dice mientras me fulmina con la mirada – Fue horrible. Lo mínimo que esperaba era un 'hola'-

- Ya se va a arreglar todo. Te lo prometo- Le digo mientras la abrazo por la cintura. Seguimos acostadas.

- No lo prometas. Brittany está distinta. No creo que me perdone.

- Brittany pudo haber cambiado, pero no para mal, ya lo sabes.

- Lo sé. Vos siempre sos la optimista entre nosotras dos.

* * *

**Rachel**

**- **¿Me vas a contar que pasó con Cassandra en su fiesta?- Me pregunta Kurt después de darle un sorbo a su café.

- Nada, ella... simplemente...- Digo mientras pienso que escusa poner.

- ¿Me podes ser sincera?- Me pregunta mientras me toma la mano por arriba de la mesa - Por favor, somos como hermanos, ¿Desde cuando intentas ocultarme algo?

- Lo siento- Le digo. Me aclaro la garganta - Ella quería estar segura de que en lo nuestro no había sentimientos involucrados.

- ¿Que le dijiste?

- Nada, en ese momento me llamó Quinn.

- Seguro ahora la tenes como un ángel que cayó del cielo por salvarte de esa situación tan comprometedora.

- ¿Me lees la mente?- Ambos reímos- Yo ya terminé mi café. Llamaría a la mujer para que nos traiga la cuenta pero esta hablando por teléfono ¿podes ir vos y decirle que nos diga cuanto es?

- No. Yo quiero otro café si no te importa. No dormí en toda la noche- Dice guiñándome el ojo y dirigiéndose al mostrador del bar.

- Oh, cierto, ¡había olvidado tu reconciliación con Blaine!

- ¡Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones!- Grita desde la otra punta del bar, haciendo que todas las personas se giren a verlo - ¡Lo siento!- Les dice, y todos apartan la vista de el.

* * *

**Quinn**

**- **Emily, ¡deja de gritar!- Le digo mientras camino por todo el departamento con el celular en la mano.

- Vengan, por favor, vengan- Dice alterada.

- Claro, ya estamos saliendo para allá.

- ¿En serio?

- Si Em, ¿Por que te mentiría?

- Bueno. Vengan rápido, ¡por favor!

Cuelgo. Hace diez minutos estoy hablando con ella por celular. No se como la dejan hablar por teléfono mientras trabajan. Nosotras trabajamos en el mismo lugar, y a mi cuando me ven hablando por teléfono me descuentan plata del sueldo.

- San, vamos al bar.

- ¿Que? Pero si entras a trabajar dentro de dos horas.

- Emily quiere que vaya.

- Yo no voy.

- Por favor.

- No.

- Por favor- Le digo mientras me tiro sobre ella y le hago cosquillas.

* * *

**Rachel**

- ¿Por que tardas tanto en tomar un café?- Le digo frustrada.

- ¿Por que estas tan apurada?

- No lo estoy. ¿Por que estas tan tranquilo?

- Porque Blaine sale de ensayar a las 6 de la tarde y son las 5.

- Ya estoy cansada de estar acá, Kurt.

- Deja de quejarte, disfruta un poco.

- ¿Que hace Quinn acá?- Digo sin ni siquiera escuchar lo ultimo que dijo Kurt. Mis ojos fueron directamente a la puerta principal del lugar, por la cual entraban Quinn y Santana. - ¡Quinn!- Grito.

- ¿No se puede leer un libro tranquilo acá? ¡Dejen de gritar un poco ustedes dos!- Dice un hombre canoso, con lentes y traje, mientras nos señala con su mano izquierda, en la cual tiene su café, que tras el movimiento brusco que hace, se derrama en sus pantalones - Genial. ¿Alguna cosa mas para agregar a esta tarde tan horrible?

Quinn ríe ante la escena. El hombre no dejaba de quejarse y de señalarme. Ella se acerca a mi y a Kurt.

- ¡Chicos!- Dice mientras sonríe. - ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

- Claro- Responde Kurt mientras mis ojos se depositan en Santana. No se que hace hablando con la chica que me atendió a mi cuando llegué al bar.

- ¿Cómo está Santana?- Pregunto. Capto la atención de los dos, estoy segura que interrumpí su conversación.

- Ella esta bien, solo le hacían falta mimos- Dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mimos?- Dice Kurt sorprendido - De ninguna manera- Agrega mientras abre la boca sorprendido y sonríe - ¿Ustedes dos están juntas?

Quinn suelta una carcajada sonora, haciendo que el hombre que antes nos gritó nos fulminara con la mirada, Ella solo le sonríe. - Claro que no Kurt, somos amigas- Veo la cara de Kurt, por todo su rostro se puede leer 'No te creo ni una palabra' - Hay Dios, ¡Kurt! Las amigas se hacen mimos. No es nada de otro mundo.

- Ojala yo me hiciese mimos con mis amigos.

- Tenes a Blaine- Le digo a Kurt.

- Cierto- Dice sonriendo. Baja la vista a su celular que vibra en la mesa. - Hablando de mi príncipe azul...- Kurt se levanta y se va a hablar por teléfono fuera del bar.

- Y bien...- Dice Quinn sentándose frente a mi, en el lugar que ocupaba Kurt. - ¿Todo bien?- Me pregunta con una sonrisa.

- De maravilla- Le respondo. - ¿Podes llamar a Santana?

- Si.- Dice levantándose y yendo tras ella.

Mientras espero a que vengan deposito mi mirada en la ventana del lugar que hace apreciar el movimiento que hay en la ciudad a esta hora. Kurt se para frente a mi, del otro lado del vidrio y me hace señas. Creo que intenta decir que se está yendo.

- ¿Que?- Digo levantando la voz.

- Me voy- Grita. Yo levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de que me llegó lo dijo, y el se va corriendo.

- Hobbit- Dice Santana mientras se sienta a mi lado, Quinn no viene con ella.

- Santana...- Digo rodando los ojos. - ¿Como estás?

- Bien, ¿Por que no lo estaría?

- Quinn dijo...

- Es rubia, las rubias dicen muchas cosas...

- Como sea, me alegro que estés bien, aunque digas que no pasa nada.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Hobbit!

- Disculpame... pero Quinn, no pudo venir acá conmigo y Kurt porque tuvo que atender una emergencia, y esa tenia que ver con tus sentimientos, así que...

- Que frustrante sos.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Quinn!- Grita mientras mira a Quinn que está en la otra punta del bar. - ¡Vení a calmar a esta chica!

- Ya está, me voy a de aquí- Dice el hombre canoso mientras se levanta enojado, tira algunas monedas arriba de la mesa y camina hasta la puerta del lugar para luego pegar un portazo.

- ¿Que pasa Santana?

- Me tiene cansada, y eso que la veo hace dos dias nada mas.

Abro la boca para responderle pero Quinn me hace una seña para que no lo haga.

- Rachel- Dice mientras llama a la camarera. - Ella es Emily- Agrega señalando a la camarera.

- Si, la chica que me trajo el café.

- Es amiga mía.

- Ah, lo siento- Digo- Pero igual tambien me trajo el café- Agrego con una sonrisa. - Hola, Rachel Berry.- Digo mientras le extiendo la mano.

- Lo sé.- Dice la camarera - Soy una gran fan.

Le sonrío, esto me está poniendo un poco incomoda.

- Rach, ella me llamó porque no sabía como acercarse a vos, y bueno, por eso estoy acá.

Sonrió, mucho, muestro mi dentadura perfecta. - Claro...- Digo un poco incomoda.

- Solo quería que sepas que te admiro, y que eres una de las mejores cantantes que he escuchado en mi vida.

- Wow, gracias, de verdad- Le digo mientras me pongo de pie para regalarle un abrazo.

Quinn solo me sonríe.

* * *

**Quinn**

Santana y Emily se despiden con la escusa de tener que llevarse el auto para poder ir a buscar a Marie al departamento para llevarla a trabajar.

- ¿Puedo saber de que salvé ayer cuando te pedí que me vayas a buscar al bar?- Le pregunto sin vueltas. Mi pregunta capta su atención.

- ¿Puedo saber por que tan desesperada estabas para que te vaya a buscar al bar?- Dice sonriendo, satisfecha.

- Tal vez.

- Lo mismo digo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. No era incomodo.

- Lograse que mi profesora de baile no descubra que me gusta.

- ¿Profesora? ¿Sos lesbiana? ¿Cassandra?

- Si. No. Si.

- ¿Estás con una chica pero no sos lesbiana?- Digo en tono de burla. - Claro...- Agrego.

- Es solo ella.

- No importa Rachel, con que estes con una chica nada mas, o con que te sientas atraida por una chica ya lo eres.- Pongo mi mano en su hombro. - Rachel Berry, eres oficialmente lesbiana- Digo en voz alta, captando la atencion de las personas mas cercanas a nosotras.

- ¡Quinn!- Dice, con el mismo tono de voz, mientras quita mi mano de su hombro.

Yo solo río. Ella ríe conmgo pero de pronto vuelve a ponerse seria.

- Creo que no quiero nada mas con ella.

- ¿Que? ¿Estas con ella? ¿No era que solo te gustaba? ¡Mas lesbiana de lo que pensaba!

- ¡Hey!- Dice mirandome seria.- Me...- tartamudea. - Me acuesto con ella. Solo eso.

- Rachel Berry, estas totalmente cambiada. En serio. Solo pasaron tres años desde que no nos vemos y yo veo a una chica totalmente diferente en frente mio.

- ¿Lo estas diciendo para hacerme sentir mal?

- Claro que no, solo te lo quería hacer saber.

- ¿Que crees que debo hacer?

- No voy a decirte como manejar tu vida.

- Tienes razon, ya soy mayor, yo se lo que debo hacer.

- ¿Que?- Pregunto curiosa.

- Decirle que no me volveré a acostar con ella, jamas- Dice sonriente. - Jamas de los jamases.

- ¡Asi se habla!

- ¿Podes hacerme un favor?

- Claro- Le digo sonriendo.

- Yo nunca digo algo sin prometérselo a Kurt, pero el no esta, así que...- Dice bajando la cabeza.

- Prometemelo- Le digo para que no se sienta incomoda.

Rachel sube rápidamente la cabeza y me agarra la mano, y hace que nuestros meñiques se junten.

- Pinky promess- Dice sonriendo.

- Oh Rachel, ¡mas gay de lo que pensaba!- Digo soltando una carcajada. Ella me fulmina con la mirada. - ¡Pinky promess!- Digo exageradamente, causando la risa de Rachel, antes de levantarme. - Voy por un café, no te escapes- Le digo.

- Quinn, dentro de quince minutos te quiero trabajando, ¿puede ser?- Me pregunta mi jefe serio.

- ¿Puedo tomarme el día?- Le pregunto sonriendo. - Por favor, por favor, por favor. - Agrego. Mi jefe es un chico de unos veinticinco años, trata de hacer el papel de jefe, pero es mas un amigo, para mi. Desde que su padre murió el se encarga del local. Lo conocí gracias a Emily, ya que es el mejor amigo de su hermano. - ¿Cuantas veces te he preguntado si me puedo tomar el día desde que trabajo acá?

- No recuerdo en este momento- Dice mientras me da la espalda para acomodar unas cajas que estaban en el piso.

- No lo recuerdas porque nunca te lo pedí. Es la primera vez. Te puedo conseguir un autografo de Rachel Berry.

- No se quien es.

- Es una de las mejores actrices de Broadway del momento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vas a ver en Hollywood y te vas a preguntar '¿Por que no dejé que Quinn se tome el día para que me consiga el autógrafo de Rachel?

El ríe. - Tomate el día. Pero no quiero un autógrafo de esa chica.

- ¡Gracias!- Le grito mientras vuelvo a la mesa con Rachel, con un café en la mano.

Me siento en la silla frente a Rachel, ella no parece notar mi presencia. Está en su mundo, mirando por la ventana.

- Es triste, ¿no crees?- Le pregunto al notar en sus ojos un brillo particular. Tal vez lagrimas que no se atreven a salir.

- ¿Que?- Me pregunta percatándose de que ya volví a la mesa.

- Amar a alguien que no te ama.

- Lo es- Me responde volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

- Y mas todavía cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo. El amor se vuelve mas intenso- La imito, dirijo mi mirada hacia el gran ventanal. Puedo ver gente correr por las calles de Nueva York, apurada, seguramente llegando tarde a sus trabajos.

- Tienes razón.

- Si…- Le digo mientras me quedo pensando en la noche en la que me encontré a Spencer, me cuesta sacármela de la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que aunque intentas encontrar a alguien que ocupe su lugar, no lo haces. Intenté tapar a Finn con Cassandra, y ahora inconscientemente he estado buscando a alguien para tapar a Cassandra, es como si en mi vida yo tuviese un problema, lo enterrara y siguiese camino. Pero tarde o temprano los fantasmas aparecen ¿Sabes?

- He pasado por eso.

- Me entiendes.

- Claro.

- ¿Como lo superaste?

- Nunca lo supere

- Nunca?

- Nunca.

- ¿Esa es la razón por la cual fui a buscarte al bar la otra noche? ¿Te encontraste con un viejo fantasma?

- Si.- Le digo mientras la miro a los ojos, y puedo observar sus ojos con lagrimas. Al verla siento como una lagrima recorre mi mejilla.

* * *

**Rachel**

- ¿Me podes decir cuando acepté venir a acá?- Le pregunto a Quinn. Luego del bar ella me dijo que manejaría mi auto y me llevaría a casa, ya que no me veía en condiciones de manejar, me había deprimido luego de aquella charla. Ahora me encuentro entrando en un bar nocturno. No sabía que estos bares abrían a las 8:30 de la noche.

- Quiero que levantes ese animo.- Me dice con una sonrisa. - Ven. Una amiga trabaja aquí. Tal vez consigamos algunos tragos gratis. - Dice mientras me agarra de la mano y me arrastra a la barra.

- ¡Rachel!- Alguien me agarra de mi mano libre haciendo que casi me quede sin brazos. Conozco esa voz. Lo que faltaba. Siento a Quinn frenando su corrida y girándose bruscamente.

- Cassandra, hola- Digo con una sonrisa, mas bien... una mueca.

Ella se acerca y me besa en los labios.

* * *

**Quinn**

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. En medio del beso veo como una lagrima silenciosa cae sobre la mejilla de Rachel y rápidamente la aparto de Cassandra, haciendo que el beso se corte bruscamente.

**continuara...**

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOLA AMIGOS MIOS. PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! AUNQUE SEGURO NO LO NOTARON, YA QUE NO TUVE REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR :( NI UNO!**

**HICE ESTE CAPITULO MAS LARGO PARA RECOMPENSAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO Y PARA VER SI ME GANO ALGUNAS FIRMAS! POR FAVOR, LAS NECESITO PARA SABER QUE LES PARECE ESTE FANFIC! **

**SI HAY ALGO QUE NO LES GUSTA, QUE QUIEREN CAMBIAR, O LO QUE SEA, ME LO HACEN SABER! POR FAVOR, QUIERO SUS OPINIONES.**

**GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MOSTRARLES MI HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR LEERLA. GRACIAS :)**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VAN A SABER QUE PASO DESPUES DE QUE QUINN HAYA CORTADO EL BESO ENTRE CASSANDRA Y RACHEL!**

**PD: PERDON SI ENCUENTRAN ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA. SE ME CHISPOTEAN (?**

**ACTUALIZO EL SABADO O EL DOMINGO!**

**BESOS!**

**CUIDENSE.**


	7. It's going take it a while to love again

**Quinn**

**- **¡Disculpa!- Le digo a Cassandra tratando de llamar su atención mientras agarro del brazo a Rachel para separarla de ella y ponerla detras mio. - Cassandra July era tu nombre ¿Verdad?- Le sonrío para parecer un poco mas agradable. - ¿Se te perdió algo por acá? o ¿Se puede saber que haces?

- Besaba a Rachel, antes de que vos, rubia tenida, me interrumpas- Me responde mientras se me acerca para ponerse a mi altura.

- Quinn, no hagas esto- Me susurra Rachel en el oído y noto como toma mi mano para apretarla fuerte e intentar que me vaya... Pero no lo logra.

- July... ¿Puedo llamarte Cassandra? o Cassie, me gusta mas Cassie. ¿Puedo llamarte Cassie?

- No le encuentro vuelta a esto.

- Oh, claro que la tiene- Le digo mientras me acerco mas a ella para quedar a pocos centímetros. - Deja a Rachel en paz. Te lo pido lo mas amable posible- Le digo mientras levanto la ceja.

- ¿Por que la dejaría en paz?

- Solo juegas con ella.

- ¿Jugar?

- Si, jugar. ¿Escuchas bien?

- Rachel, ¿Que se supone que es esto?- Dice mientras me empuja para pararse frente a Rachel.

- Cassie, querida, ¿Por que mejor no te vas?- Le digo poniéndome nuevamente entre ella y Rachel, al notar que Rachel no respondía y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Necesito una explicación. No todos los días una rubia de ojos verdes me aparta de mi novia en medio de un beso.

"Novia".

* * *

- Hey, Kurt.- Digo mientras estaciono el auto en un costado de la calle para poder hablar mejor por teléfono. - Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Quinn?

- La misma.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Si. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con Rachel. No me habla, y en este momento necesito aclarar varias cosas con ella.- Digo mientras enfatizo las ultimas palabras para que Rachel, que está en el asiento trasero del auto, las pueda oír.

- ¿Me podes decir con mas detalles que paso? Estoy en medio de algo Quinn, y si dejo a Blaine acá, tiene que valer la pena.

- ¿Podes dejar un poco el sexo y venir a ayudar a tu mejor amiga?

- ¡Por Dios Quinn! Creí que ya no quedaba nada de la perra de la secundaria.

- ¿Soy perra porque estoy tratando de que me ayudes con un tema que tiene que ver con tu mejor amiga?

- Esta bien, esta bien. ¿En donde estan?

- Necesito que me pases la direccion del departamento de Rachel, y nos encontramos ahí, ¿Si?

- Claro.

* * *

**Rachel**

Seguramente no soy la unica persona que cuando sale de su casa se repite una y otra vez "Por favor, no me quiero encontrar a nadie que conozca". Pero cuando decimos "A nadie que conozca" nos referimos a una persona en especifico, no a todas las personas que conocemos. Esta persona que a la cual le dejaste de hablar porque te caía mal, esta persona de la cual te alejaste de ella porque no te hacia bien pero nunca encontraste al forma de decirle 'adios', esta persona que era tu ex pareja y te engaño y que si te la encuentras probablemente la golpees o la empujes. Bueno, en mi caso, yo no me quería encontrar sobre ninguna circunstancia con Cassandra. Cada vez que salgo de mi casa lo ultimo que quiero es encontrármela. Lo gracioso es que nunca me la encuentro, pero esta vez, justo esta vez que yo estaba con Quinn, me la encuentro.

Quinn reaccionó como una amiga que quiere proteger a otra, y lo entiendo. Pero la verdad es que hubiese preferido que esto no pasara. Ya que ahora le debo una explicación a Quinn, pero no lo solo ella, sino también a Kurt. Aunque también agradezco no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio, ya que no solo me hubiese separado de Cassandra en medio de beso, si no que hubiese agarrado una botella de la barra del bar, la hubiese roto y la hubiese matado en ese instante.

- ¿Me podes hablar?- Me pregunta Quinn, mirándome por el retrovisor. - Por favor.

- Tal vez- Le respondo casi en un susurro.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! Por fin abrís la boca- Yo la miro incrédula por aquel espejo por el cual ella no dejó de mirarme en todo el viaje. - Lo siento.

El silencio que se genera dentro del coche hace apreciar la dulce voz de Taylor Swift en la radio.

"I had to catch my breath. When I saw you there across the room, holdin her hand. I'd have never guessed. That starting over would look so good on you. But here I am. Still believing there might come a day. We'll pick up where we left off." (Trate de aguantar la respiración. Cuando te vi atravesando la puerta de la habitación, agarrado de su mano. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que empezar de nuevo. Ella se ve muy bien junto a ti. Pero aquí estoy yo, creyendo que podría llegar el día en el que volvamos a continuar donde nos quedamos.)

- "And by the way, your eyes are dancing. I'll say the chances of that are getting slim. And by the way, my hearts still breaking. It's going take it a while to love again. So many things that I forgot to say, by the way" (Por cierto, tus ojos están bailando. Y puedo ver como mis posibilidades se agotan. Por cierto, mi corazón esta roto. Me tomara tiempo creer en el amor otra vez. Hay tantas cosas que te olvide decir, por cierto)- Quinn comienza a cantar en un susurro, casi impredecible, solo se que está cantando por el movimiento de sus labios. Sin darme cuenta una lagrima silenciosa cae de mis ojos que ya estaban empañados de lagrimas, pero me atrevía a llorar.

- ¿Me vas a contar que pasó con Cassandra?- Me pregunta, dirigiendo su mirada al retrovisor otra vez. Yo solo asentí. - No llores, todo esta bien.

"I should've let you know, all the way's you made me feel alive. I guess it's too late, so I'll just get my coat, and make my way into this breezy night. Give you one last wave. Maybe you'll drop what you're doing. And come over here and say, I'm looking good" (Creo que debías haber sabido, que tu me hacías sentir tan viva. Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde. Así que iré a buscar mi abrigo. Y haré mi camino esta noche, debajo de la neblina. Daré la última ola, talvez tu dejaras lo que estas haciendo, y vendrás aquí a decirme que estas en busca de algo mejor)

- A veces me gustaría ser valiente, ¿sabes?- Le digo mientras dirijo mi mirada perdida hacia la ventana del coche.

- ¿Lo dices no por contarme que estabas con Cassandra? No te preocupes eso no es nad...

- Me refiero al por que no te lo conté.- la interrumpo. - Te mentí a vos y a Kurt, porque soy cobarde.- agrego.

- Rach, creo que estas exagerando...

- No Quinn, ¿Como sabes que exagero si apenas hoy descubriste que Cassandra es mi novia?- Digo levantando un poco la voz.

- Lo siento Rachel, ¿Me queres contar por que no nos dijiste la verdad?

- No es facil.

- No te quiero obligar a nada. Cuando lleguemos a tu departamento, allí va a estar Kurt y tal vez puedas hablar con él.

- No lo sé.

- Intentalo, somos tus amigos, mas el que yo de hecho, y estamos acá para ayudarte.

No aguanto mas y rompo en llanto. Entre mis lagrimas logro sentir que Quinn detiene el coche y abre la puerta de los asientos traseros, en donde yo estoy sentada, y me abraza. Ella no busca explicaciones, no sabe porque lloro y sin embargo aquí está, abrazándome.

* * *

**Quinn **

- ¿Por que tardaron tanto?- Pregunta Kurt al vernos llegar y bajar del auto.

- Tuvimos que hacer una parada- Miro a Rachel y le sonrío, ella intenta sonreírme, pero solo le sale una mueca.

Entramos al departamento de Rachel. Kurt y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente al comedor, y nos sentamos allí, mientras que veíamos como Rachel se movía de un lado a otro por todo el departamento.

- Rachel Barbra Berry.- Dice Kurt en voz alta, haciendo que Rachel se detenga rapidamente para dirigir una mirada con miedo hacia Kurt. - Veni acá y pone tu hermoso trasero en una silla- Dice. Rachel solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negacion. - ¡Rachel!

- Bueno, bueno.- Dice ella mientras baja la cabeza y se dirige hacia la silla que está frente a Kurt y a mí.

- Hablá.- Dice el tajante.

- ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco duro?- Le pregunto en voz baja a Kurt.

- Si no hubiese gritado no la tendríamos sentada acá.- Dice mirandome. Yo solo asiento.

- ¿Que pasó Rachel?- Le pregunta, esta vez con una voz mucho mas dulce, mientras la toma de la mano. Ella sigue con la cabeza baja, mirando sus rodillas. Kurt, al notar que la morocha no responde, dirige su mirada a mí. - ¿Quinn, que pasó?

- Rachel me dijo que la otra noche que yo la llame para que me vaya a buscar un bar, la salve de una situacion en la cual Cassandra le preguntaba a Rachel si en su relación que según Rachel era solo sexo, había sentimientos.- Kurt asiente. - Pero hoy, Cassandra vino, y le encajó un beso en el medio del bar y la llamo "novia". A lo cual Rachel no respondió con una negación ante esa palabra, lo que me da a entender que es cierto- Kurt abre sus ojos bien grandes, por lo que veo el tampoco estaba al tanto de la situacion. - Y vale aclarar que el otro día en el bar, tuvimos una charla y veo que fue todo falso, ya que la historia del "Ella me gusta pero no me corresponde" no es verdad. Yo te fuí cien por ciento sincera, Rachel.

- Lo siento- dice ella con un nudo en la voz.

- ¿Que?- Dice Kurt, como si recien ahora la informacion llegase a sus oidos. - ¿Novia de Cassandra July? De ninguna manera. No es posible. Rachel, decime que no es verdad.

- No es verdad- Responde ella.

- Casi muero de un paro cardiaco- Dice Kurt el agarrándose el pecho.

- Kurt, solo te dijo eso porque vos se lo pediste- Le digo yo, dando por obvia la situación.

- ¿Que? Rachel, decime la verdad.

- Si es verdad.

- Oh por Dios.- Dice el levantandose de la silla. - Me sorprende. ¿Pero sabes que me sorprende mas? ¡Que no me lo hayas contado!- Dice el. Rachel que por fin habia levantado su cabeza para mirarnos, la vuelve a bajar. - ¿Hace cuanto están juntas?

- Algunos meses.

- ¿Cuantos?

- Cinco, tal vez.

- ¿Cinco? ¿Cinco meses Rachel? ¿Como es posible si hace unos meses se acostó con Brody? Y con la mitad de las bailarinas que ella usa para de fondo para todas sus coreografías.

Noto como a Rachel se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas rapidamente. Kurt vuelve a tomar asiento y le agarra la mano.

- ¿Por que lloras?

- Era algo serio lo nuestro.

- Pero vos siempre supiste que Cassandra se acostaba con la mitad de Nyada.

- Si, pero tuve la esperanza de que cambiaría.

- Hay Rachel, Rachel... ¿Que hiciste? ¿Por que te hiciste esto?- Dice Kurt mientras suelta la mano de Rachel y se agarra la cabeza. - La dejarás, ¿Verdad? No permitiré que te sigas lastimando de esta manera.

- No puedo dejarla, Kurt.- Dice en un voz tan bajo que casi fue imposible oír.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque no, Kurt.- Dice, para luego levantarse de la mesa e ir corriendo hasta una puerta, la cual supongo que es su habitación, y encerrarse allí.

- Creo que deberíamos ir.- Le digo a Kurt mientras me pongo de pie, decidida a ir tras Rachel. El me toma de la mano y de un solo movimiento hace que vuelva a sentarme en la silla.

- ¿Que paso luego de que Cassandra dijera que Rachel era su novia?

- Miré a Rachel, ella me miró, le pedí perdón a Cassandra, y me fui a sentar a la barra y vi como de lejos Cassandra y Rachel estaban hablando, y luego de unos minutos Rachel se sentó a mi lado y cuando intentaba hablarle no me respondía. Yo noté que lloraba. Intentó pedir vodka en el bar, pero no la dejé. La traje a acá lo mas rápido que pude.

- No me fío de July.

- Yo tampoco.

- Vamos- Dice mientras se pone de pie y me toca el hombro, para que nos dirijamos a la habitación de Rachel.

Tocamos varias veces la puerta, pero no nos respondía. Y por lo visto estaba cerrada con llave. Estuvimos intentando decirle a Rachel que nos abra, ella respondía que la dejemos en paz, que no quería hablar ahora, pero ni Kurt ni yo nos dábamos por vencidos, necesitábamos saber que pasaba y si no podíamos saberlo, queríamos estar ahí para que se le vaya la tristeza. Quince minutos mas tarde, cuando ya estábamos cansados y sentados en el piso con las rodillas en los pechos, Kurt recordó que el tenía una llave de mas de cada una de las habitaciones del departamento, ya que el, apenas se habían mudado a New York, vivía con Rachel.

- ¿La encontraste?- Le digo lo mas bajo que puedo para que Rachel no me escuche.

- Se que está por acá. Todavía tengo cosas mías en esta habitación y no recuerdo haberme llevado ninguna llave.- Vació todos los cajones arriba de la alfombra del living. - ¡Acá está!- Grita emocionado. - Lo siento- Agrega percatándose del grito.

Tras abrir la puerta vemos como Rachel esta acostada boca abajo con la cabeza tapada por un montón de almohadas.

- ¿Como carajo entraron?- Dice ella sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- ¡Esa boca Rachel!- dice Kurt, dándole unos golpes en la pierna. - Con la llave que yo tenía.

Me acuesto del lado izquierdo de ella, y comienzo a acariciarle el pelo. Veo como se va relajando. Kurt observa en silencio. El esta del lado izquierdo de ella.

- Después de todas esas caricias ¿Podes contarnos por que estas así?- Dice Kurt mientras intenta buscar los ojos de la morocha, pero es una misión imposible, ya que su cara está completamente hundida en la almohada.

Rachel niega con la cabeza.

- Bueno.- Digo mientras me acomodo y paso mi brazo sobre su espalda. - Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que estes lo suficientemente preparada para que contarnos que ha hecho esa mujer, y por que razón la tenemos que matar. ¿Verdad, Kurt?

- Sí, Quinn.- Dice mientras se pone en la misma posición que yo, abrazando a Rachel, pero del lado derecho de ella. - Nos quedaremos aquí.

- Ella me engaña, con otras chicas.- Dice en voz baja, pero suficiente alta para que la logremos escuchar con claridad.

- Lo sabemos- Dice Kurt. - Es una perra, no hace falta que me lo digas.- Yo lo miro a Kurt intentando decirle sin palabras que se guarde esos comentarios. - ¿Que? ¡Es verdad!- Me responde el, intentando justificarse.

- No es solo eso.- Dice Rachel con su voz un poco entrecortada.

- ¿Que mas?- Le pregunto mientras saco mi brazo de su cintura para volver a acariciarle el pelo.

- Muchas veces intenté dejarla. Muchas veces. Yo le decia que no queria estar con ella. Que yo sabía que me engañaba. Pero cuando yo le decía eso, ella solo, se acercaba a mí y...- Toma aire. Y se está tomando todo el tiempo del mundo. - Ella me pegaba, me decía que no la dejara y que me engañaba porque yo no era lo suficiente para ella. Que me diera cuenta- Dijo entre llantos.

Kurt y yo nos levantamos casi al mismo tiempo de la cama, de un salto. Y eso provocó que Rachel se diera vuelta para poder dirigir su mirada a nosotros.

- ¿Como que te pegaba Rachel? ¿Como dejabas que te hiciera eso? ¿Esta loca esa mujer?- Gritaba Kurt mientras daba vuelta por la habitacion.

- Rachel ¿Por que no me lo contaste antes? De hacer así, en vez de haberle pedido perdón porque pensé que me había equivocado, la hubiese matado en el bar. Juro que la hubiese matado.- Gritaba yo mientras veía como Rachel intentaba frenarnos.

- Denunciala, si no lo haces vos, lo voy a hacer yo, ya mismo, ya.- Dice Kurt, mientras agarra su abrigo, el que se había sacado antes de acostarse.

- Vamos en tu auto, yo no traje el mío, vinimos en el de Rachel, le digo mientras espero a que Kurt se termine de preparar.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Que creen que hacen? ¡Si la denuncian la echan! ¡Y seguramente tambien me echan a mí, ya que soy su alumna y no puedo tener una relacion con un profesor!

- Mierda, ¡tiene razón - Digo, mientras me siento en la cama, apoyo mis brazos en mis rodillas y me agarro la cabeza intentado buscarle alguna solución al problema. - No la puedo denunciar, ¡pero si la llego a ver, la voy a dejar irreconocible de todos los golpes que le voy a da!- Digo enojada mientras me levanto y me uno a Kurt, a dar vueltas por toda la habitacion.

- Por favor, paren.- Dice ella, con un tono de tristeza que hizo que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho y se tirara por la ventana. - Lo ultimo que quieron es gritos ahora- Agrega, mientras se tapa la cara con sus manos para que no la veamos llorar.

- Lo siento.- Decimos los dos a la misma vez.

Rachel se acuesta nuevamente con la cara hundida en las almohadas. Kurt vuelve a sacarse el saco y a acostarse. Yo sin dudar, imito a Kurt, colocándome en el mismo lugar en el cual me encontraba antes.

- Por favor, no se vayan.- Dice Rachel entre lagrimas.

- Tranquila, estamos acá- Le digo mientras paso mi brazo al rededor de su cintura.

* * *

**Perdón, es que, tuve esta idea y, no me maten :c**

**Esto le va a dar un giro importante a la historia, vamos a ver una faceta nueva de Rachel, y si no me equivoco en el capitulo que viene SANTANA SE ENTERA DE ESTO! Y COMO TODOS SABEMOS, SANTANA ES LA MAS... COMO DECIRLO... DIRECTA... Y SI SE ENCONTRARA CON CASSANDRA SERIA UN PROBLEMA, NO CREEN? MUAJAJJAJA. NO MENTIRA, NO SE SI SOY TAN MALVADA... MMMM... TAL VEZ?**

**Espero sus Reviews, MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me hicieron muy feliz, en serio. **

**A muchos les sorprendió que haya puesto a Cassandra y a Rachel juntas. Fui la unica que notó la tensión sexual entre ellas dos en los primeros capitulos de la cuarta temporada? en serio? ._.**

**Les voy a informar que en el proximo o dentro de algunos capitulos vamos a saber mas de Spencer.**

**Alguien me pregunto de donde saco los nombres de los capitulos... Son frases de canciones. Si no me equivoco usé canciones de Ed Sheeran, Mumford And Sons, Mika, creo que alguna de John Mayer y ahora de Taylor Swift. Son artistas que a me gustan y frases que encontré apropiadas para la trama del capitulo :)**

**Y tambien alguien me pregunto cuando van a avanzar las cosas entre Rach y Quinn... TODO A SU TIEMPO, la verdad es que no lo se LOL, pero no creo que tarden mucho en darse cuenta de... GRACIAS POR LEER! MUCHAS GRACIAS! EN SERIO. e.e**

**ALGUIEN MAS MURIÓ CON "LOVE SONG"? NO? FUI LA ÚNICA? SI? OK. LLORÉ MUCHO.**

**CUIDENSEEEE! CAPAZ QUE ACTUALICE DESPUES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE GLEE, EN EL CUAL VA A HABER UN BESO QUINNTANA! FABGAY IS ON, BITCHES! AAAAAAAAAAAH!, A LO MEJOR ESO ME TRAE ALGUN TIPO DE INSPIRACION Y ESCRIBA ALGO INTERESANTE...**

**PD: Perdon nuevamente si encuentran errores de ortografia, pasa que a los capitulos los escribo a las 3 de la madrugada y no me doy cuenta si se me pasa algun error :P**

**BUENO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS, GRACIAS, LOS QUIERO, BESOSSS! :)**


	8. It's truth, it's destiny

**Quinn**

- Entonces... ¿Desde cuando sos lesbiana?- Pregunta Kurt mientras le da un mordisco a una galleta.

Estamos sentados en el sillón de la casa de Rachel, Kurt, Rachel y yo. Pase la noche acá. No logré dormir muy bien. No es facil dormir para mi en una cama que no me pertence, ¿Saben? Pero cuando intenté levantarme para irme en la madrugada, besé la cabeza de Rachel como despedida, y eso solo logró despertarla de su placido sueño. Me dijo que me quedara y que mañana me vaya a la mañana. Pero, ¿Saben que? Hoy me pidió que me quede a desayunar acá. No se cuando me va a dejar irme, tal vez dentro de una hora, tal vez mañana.

- No lo se. Desde la universidad, supongo.- Le digo mientras me siento nuevamente en el sillón. Se había escuchado el agua del té hervir, y me levanté a buscarla.

- ¡De ninguna manera!- Exclama Rachel mientras agarra una taza de té que le tiendo. - Gracias.

- ¿De ninguna manera?- Pregunto confundida.

- ¡En la secundaria hacías imágenes pornográficas mías!- Dice mientras ríe.

- ¡Hey!- Grito, mientras le pego con el codo de costado. - ¡Mentira!

- No me hagas quedar como mentirosa, Fabray- Dice señalandome con el dedo. - ¡Vos misma me lo confesaste!

- Bueno, entonces...- Digo mientras pienso. - ¡No me hagas quedar mal enfrente de Kurt!- Ambas reímos.

- ¡Así que era verdad!- Grita, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos. - Nunca le creí a Rachel cuando me lo decía.

- ¿Le contaste a él?- Digo, fulminando con la mirada a Rach.

- Claro- Me responde. - Pero se lo conté unos años despues.- Dice, para luego darle un sorbo a su té. - Necesitaba que mi amigo gay me dijese que la capitana de las animadoras no estaba detrás mio. No hubiese sido una situación que yo pudiese manejar.- Dice mientras ríe. Lo la golpeo nuevamente.

- ¿Como iba a estar detrás tuyo?- Le digo, con intenciones de hacerla enojar. - Con esas faldas que usabas, y los suéteres. ¡Por favor!- Digo un tanto de ironía en mis ultimas palabras. Río.

- ¡No lo sé!- Dice alzando las manos- Lo unico que se es que había fotos mías, en el baño de mujeres, obviamente editadas. ¡Eran fotos muy fuertes!- Dice sonriendo, con la vista perdida. Seguramente se está acordando. - Eran capaz de hacerme excitar esas imágenes con mi cara. ¿Te imaginas?- Dice riendo.

- ¡Prefiero no imaginarlo!- Dice Kurt mientras se levanta y se tapa los oídos.

- Mmmmmm, eran totalmente sexys.- Dice con una voz sensual- ¡Te harían excitar a vos también Kurt!- Grita. - ¡Serás gay! Pero esas fotos eran en serio fuertes.- Yo estoy totalmente roja ante esos comentarios.

- No se como me seguias hablando despues de enterarte de que yo era quien hacia esas fotos.

- No lo sé.- Dice sonriendo. - ¡Fue muy raro! No te lo voy a negar...- ríe. - Era una forma bastante extraña de mostrarme tu odio.- Achica los ojos intentando que yo me ponga incomoda... Lo logra.

- ¡Hey! Tenía solo dieciséis años.- Digo excusándome.- Ademas, no recurría a la violencia. No se que tiene de malo.

- ¡Es pornografía Quinn!- Grita riendo. - ¡Te tomabas todo el tiempo del mundo para pegar mi cara en el cuerpo de mujeres desnudas!- Ríe aun mas que antes.

- Bueno... Necesitaba algo para entretenerme.- Kurt y Rachel sueltan una carcajada que inunda todo el departamento. - ¡No me malinterpreten!- Grito con una sonrisa en mi cara. A pesar de que esta situación es bastante vergonzosa, es imposible no reírme - Esta bien, ustedes ganan, no tengo excusas.- Digo mientras me levanto del sillón con los brazos extendidos, totalmente frustrada. - Aun así, no se como me seguías hablando- Le digo a Rachel. - Si yo me enterara que una chica está haciendo imagenes desnudas mías, le dejaría de hablar toda mi vida.

- Porque intentabas que te tenga miedo con ello, pero para mi fue una cosa totalmente inmadura.- Me dice. Yo abro la boca sorprendida. - Siempre te quisiste mostrar fuerte ante mí... Por alguna razón. Pero yo siempre supe que eras debil por dentro. Sentía la necesidad de protegerte, sin que lo supieras.- Me dice sonriéndome. - Por eso nunca te dejé. Aunque, a lo mejor, no te dieras cuenta, siempre estuve ahí.- Dice mientras baja la cabeza. Cuando levanta la vista yo solo le sonrío y le asiento con la cabeza, intentando que eso lo tome como un agradecimiento. - Tal vez, el destino te trajo a mi vida para que me devuelvas el favor. No, perdón, no lo llamaría favor... Para que seas vos esta vez quien me proteja a mi. Ya sabes... Con eso de Cassandra.- Dice mientras mueve las manos nerviosa.

- Es un buen punto.- Le digo mientras vuelvo a sentarme al sillón y le tomo la mano. - Gracias por estar siempre ahí.- Le digo sonriente. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa. - Prometo no dejarte ahora. Si el destino me trajo, por algo será, ¿no?- Ella me abraza. Yo le devuelvo el abrazo, intento que se sienta contenida.

- Cuanta cursilada.- Dice Kurt mientras se acerca a nosotras, que todavía no dejamos de abrazarnos. - Me uno solo porque siento que falta una contención masculina acá.- Dice, para luego abrazarnos a las dos.

Una canción de Phoenix comienza a sonar por todo el apartamento, la cual hace sobresaltar a Rachel, haciendo que su cabeza golpee contra la pera de Kurt.

- ¡Rachel!- Grita mientras se sostiene la pera.

- ¡Lo siento!- Le responde mientras se sostiene la cabeza. - ¿De donde viene esa música?- Pregunta confundida.

- Es mi celular. Seguramente esta en la habitación.- Digo mientras me dirijo a ella. Agarro mi abrigo y saco del bolsillo mi celular. El nombre "Santana" se encuentra en el centro de la pantalla del móvil. Normalmente iría una foto allí, pero a Santana no le gusta que le saquen fotos.

- ¡Hey!- Digo contestando el telefono en la mano, mientras vuelo a dirigirme al sillón en el cual Rachel y Kurt estan acostados, mientra buscan algo bueno que ver en la televisión.

- Veo que estas de buen humor.- Dice. Yo asiento como si pudiera verme. - Te tengo una noticia que te va a caer mal al principio, pero despues tengo una noticia buena que va a hacer que la primera noticia nunca haya existido.- Dice con voz acelerada.

- ¡Decime!

- ¿Estas con Gayberry?

- Si te referís a Rachel... Si, estoy con ella.

- Bueno, una parte de la noticia tiene que ver con ella. ¿Me podes poner en altavoz?

- Ok. Esperame un segundo.- Le digo.

- ¿Que pasa conmigo?- Dice Rachel mirándome confusa. Yo tapo el celular para que Santana no me escuche.

- Santana tiene una noticia, y quiere que la ponga en altavoz.

- Esta bien- Responde ella, todavía son entender mucho.

- ¡Estas en altavoz!- Digo mientras dejo el celular en la pequeña mesa que es encuentra frente al televisor, para después sentarme en el sillón.

- ¿Que quieren primero? ¿La noticia buena o mala?

- La mala- Le respondo.

- Esta bien...- Dice intentando ponerle suspenso a la situación - La noticia mala es que la revista que te pidió que le saques las fotos a Rachel, no las quiere, ya que se quejó de que pedís mucho dinero a cambio.

- ¿Qué?- Gritamos Rachel y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Escucharon bien, señoritas- Responde ella.

- ¿Hay una noticia buena después de eso?

- ¡Claro que la hay!- Dice. Seguramente sonriente. - Tía Tana lo resolvió. Le llevé las imágenes a un diario y las quieren. Quieren también una entrevista de Rachel y te quieren a vos, Quinn, para que seas fotógrafa de el diario.

- ¿En serio?- Le digo sonriente.

- ¡Si!- Dice ella con alegría. - Están dispuestos a pagarte lo que quieras.

- ¿Que diario es?- Pregunta Rachel un poco desconfiada.

- ¡Redoblantes por favor!- Grita Santana desde el otro lado de la linea. Nosotros nos quedamos cayados. - ¡Que amargos que son!- Grita. - Se supone que cuando yo digo eso uste...

- ¡Al punto Santana!- Grita Kurt, interrumpiéndola.

- ¡Oh! ¡ También esta Humgay ahí!- Dice.

- ¡Dale Santana!- Le grito yo.

- Bueno, bueno. Preparense...- Dice para luego estar unos segundos en silencio. - ¡El diario es "New York Times"!- Grita.

- ¿Qué?- Grito con una sonrisa en la boca. - Imposible, ¿En serio?- Me agarro la cabeza, en verdad no lo puedo creer. - Esto es increíble.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Es genial!- Grita entusiasmada Santana.

- ¡Te felicito Quinn!- Me dice Rachel, mientras me da un abrazo.

- Yo te felicito a vos Rach. ¡Vas a salir en New York Times!- Le digo aceptando el abrazo.

- ¡Yo las felicito a las dos!- Dice Kurt abrazándonos, como antes.

- La noticia no termina ahí.- Dice Santana, interrumpiéndonos.

- ¿Hay más?- Pregunto sonriente.

- Claro que si, bonita.- Responde. - No solo vas a ser fotógrafa Sino que también quieren hacerte una prueba para ver que tal sos escribiendo, ya que... ¡tambien podrías hacer las entrevistas!- Grita emocionada. - Le exigí al hombre barbudo que me atendió que te deje hacer las entrevistas, porque supe que te iba a encantar la idea.

- ¿Como sabías que me iba a encantar la idea?- Le pregunté, feliz por la noticia, pero a la vez confusa. - Nunca te mencioné mis ganas de escribir.

- Lo sé, pero lo leí en tu diario.- Yo abro la boca como para insultarla, pero como si ella me estuviese viendo me interrumpe. - Antes de que mil palabrotas salgan de tu bonita boca, quiero decirte que solo lo leía porque buscaba una escusa para romper con vos cuando eramos pareja.- Yo suelto una carcajada.

- Está bien, te perdono.- Le respondo intentando callar mi risa. - Te amo, te amo, te amo, Santana Lopez.- Le digo mientras agarro el teléfono para acercarme a el, intentando que le llegue mi alegría.

- ¡Yo también - Responde. - Bueno, te dejo que disfrutes con Kurt Humgay y Rachel Gayberry, Quinn Fabgay.- Dice riendo, y antes de que yo pueda contestarle, veo que cortó la llamada.

* * *

**Rachel**

- ¿Hace cuanto no vez a Beth?- Le pregunto mientras nos acercamos a la puerta su departamento. Vinimos en taxi después de que Quinn me rogó, casi de rodillas, que quería que la acompañe hasta acá para darle las gracias a Santana. Estaba, o está, muy emocionada. Al igual que yo. Todavía no puedo creer que voy a salir en el periódico mas importante de New York.

Muchas veces estuve en tapas de revistas. Pero todavía no me acostumbro. Estoy acostumbrada a firmar algunos autógrafos luego de mis funciones en Broadway. Pero cuando llego a mi casa yo, lloro de alegría porque todo lo que me está pasando es increíble es la vida que siempre soñé. Excepto por la parte en la que Finn estaría conmigo acá, en este momento. Eso también lo soñé muchas veces. Pero no pudo ser. Ahora tengo una novia, a la cual espero no llamarle "novia" por mucho tiempo más.

Tengo todo lo que siempre soñé, excepto el amor.

-Hace... Un día antes de que me encontrará con vos para la sesión de fotos.- Me responde mientras gira la llave para poder entrar. - Estuve en Lima y aproveché a visitarla.

- ¿Te volviste de Lima solo por la sesión?- Le pregunto mientras arqueo las cejas.

- No, no te preocupes. Me llamaron y me dijeron que te tenía que fotografiar cuando estaba viniendo para New York.- Me mira a los ojos. - No te preocupes.- Agrega, mientras pone una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Nos adentramos en el departamento. Es bastante amplio. Desde la entrada puedo notar a mi izquierda la cocina, mas adelante una mesa, y un poco mas adelante un sillón largo frente a un televisor. También veo muchas puertas, unas... cuatro puertas, para ser exacta.

- ¡Santana!- Grita Quinn. - ¿Queres algo de tomar?- Me pregunta esta vez con un tono de voz que no hace estallar mis oídos. Yo solo asiento. - Hay vino, champagne, cerveza, vodka...- Me dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Agua no?- Le respondo un poco avergonzada. Ella suelta una carcajada.

- Claro que hay agua. Era broma, no somos tan borrachos acá.

- ¿Cuantos compañeros de piso tenes?- Le pregunto mientras me siento en una banqueta que hay frente a la mesada de la cocina.

- Somos cuatro mujeres.- Responde mientras saca un vaso de un mueble, busca agua en la heladera, y lo llena. - Santana, Emily, Marie y yo.- Yo asiento. - A Emily la conociste... En el bar.

- Si, ¡la camarera!- Respondo, haciendo memoria. - Tuve el placer de conocerla, si.- Le digo mientras agarro el vaso de agua que me tiende Quinn para darle un sorbo. - Me había olvidado que también Santana vive con vos.

- No se si alguna vez te lo mencione...

- No lo recuerdo.

- Yo tampoco.- Dice sonriente.

- ¡Tortolas!- Dice Santana con una sonrisa mientras se adentra en la cocina. - ¿Como están?- Dice mientras se acerca a Quinn para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella rápidamente se cuelga de su cuello para darle un efusivo abrazo.- Quinn, me vas a ahorcar- Dice sonriente.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- Dice ella.

- De nada, de nada, de nada, de nada.- Responde para luego acercarse a mi. - ¿Vos también me vas a abrazar?- Pregunta sin ganas.

- No lo sé... ¿Tal vez?- Le digo con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, pero que dure un segundo como máximo.- Me responde mientras se acerca, para darme solo una palmada en la espalda, y luego vuelve a alejarse.

- No me puedo quejar.- Le digo sonriente, refiriéndome al abrazo. - Gracias por lograr que salga en New York Times.- Agrego.

- Como sea.- Dice intentando sonar como restandole importancia, mientras nos da la espalda, pero puedo sentir como sonríe, no quiere que la veamos haciéndolo - ¿Que hacen acá, interrumpiendo mi siesta?

- Te venimos a invitar a tomar algo a ese nuevo bar que abrió a unas calles de acá.- Le dice Quinn, sonando casi como una obligación que vaya.

- Esta bien, no me vendrían mal algunos tragos.- Dice ella mientras se dirige nuevamente a la habitación de la cual había salido. Noto que está descalza, por lo que me imagino que va a buscar algunas zapatillas o botas, tal vez.

- ¡No quiero que te emborraches! ¡Es solo para charlar un rato, tomando un café!- Grita Quinn.- ¡Café!- Repite.

* * *

**Quinn**

- Quinn, este bar no es nuevo- Dice un poco enojada.

- Es la primera vez que lo veo.- Le respondo con una sonrisa.

- Espero que el café acá no tenga el aspecto horrible que tiene el local- Dice haciendo cara de asco.

- No está tan mal.- Le respondo.

En el bar se encontraban todas mesas vacías, pero con bebidas arriba. No había ni un fantasma, solo nosotras tres.

- Vayan a sentarse, yo pido.- Le digo a Rachel y a Santana. Ellas asienten y se dirigen a la mesa mas limpia que encuentran. - Hola, me pueden servir tres cafés, ¿por favor?- Le pregunto al hombre que se encuentra detrás del mostrador.

- Claro, linda, ya te los preparo.- Me responde.

- Gracias, los espero acá.

Me siento en una de las banquetas que se encuentran en el mostrador. Con mi vista comienzo a recorrer las paredes del lugar. No está tan mal. Las paredes están decoradas con cuadros de grandes artistas, que por lo que veo, pasaron por acá, ya que algunos de los cuadros están autografiados.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpe mis pensamientos. Pero aun asi no retiro la mirada de los cuadros. Acabo de ver uno de Mariah Carey, creo que es el único que esta sin autografiar.

- Quinnie.- Dice una voz detrás mio, la cual reconozco totalmente, pero no quiero darme vuelta. - Hola, Quinn.

* * *

**Rachel**

- Hay, no.- Dice Santana, interrumpiendo mi relato de como rompí con Finn.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunto confundida.

- Quinn.- Responde ella, casi impredecible.

Dirigo mi mirada a Quinn, y la veo hablando con una rubia, un poco alta, y por lo poco que veo, de muy buen cuerpo.

- ¿Quien es?- Le pregunto.

- Es la chica de la cual Quinn está enamorada desde la universidad- Responde ella. - Spencer.- mientras se agarra la cabeza.

Veo como Quinn dirige una rapida mirada, en la cual se puede leer "Salvame", hacia Santana. Santana la mira y se pone de pie. Observo sus nudillos blancos ante la fuerza del puño.

- Esto no va a terminar bien...

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que les guste este capitulo... :) Solo les voy a decir tres cosas...**

**1- POR FAVOR FIRMEEEEN! :( DEJEN REVIEWS. TODAS LAS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDAS, SEAN BUENAS O MALAS, TODO CUENTA. ME AYUDARIA BASTANTE SABER QUE PIENSAN DEL FANFIC, PORQUE SINO NO SE SI LES GUSTA! Y si no firman, capaz que me vuelvo loca y dejo de actualizar! e.e**

**2- VIERON "I DO"? OH POR DIOS, QUINN FABGAY IS CANNON! QUINNTANA IS ON! QUINN IS GAY AND NOTHING HURTS! AHORA LO UNICO QUE PIDO ES FABERRY! Hace cuatro temporadas que espero por esto! soy la persona mas feliz del mundo LASJDLASKJDALSKAJ. Y Rachel "supuestamente" esta embarazada, pero yo estoy segura de que no es verdad, so... :) No puedo creer que nos hagan esperar hasta el 7 de marzo :(**

**3- El aspecto de Spencer! No se si conocen a Sacha Parkinson, cualquier cosa, googleenla! :)**

**Una cosa mas: Perdon si encuentran algun error de ortografia!**

**El proximo capitulo lo subo el miercoles o el jueves :)**

**Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana, nos estamos leyendo! Por favor dejen Reviews, no sean malos :(**

**Un besoooo :)**


	9. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

**Quinn**

Es imposible que el verla a los ojos no me traiga recuerdos de la universidad. De cuando yo estaba totalmente enamorada de ella, y ella solo jugaba conmigo como si yo fuese un libro viejo, el cual a veces lees pero cuando te cansas lo dejas en la estantería y te olvidas de él, y cuando te acordas que lo tienes lo disfrutas, pero luego lo vuelves a dejar olvidado, y asi sucesivamente.

Antes de todo lo sucedido con mis sentimientos por ella. Spencer era de esas mejores amigas que vos estás segura que te va a durar toda la vida. Poco después de que yo le confesara mis sentimientos ella seguía igual conmigo, nada había cambiado. Pero luego de un tiempo, ella notaba como yo estaba tras ella todo el tiempo como un perro abandonado, y se aprovechó.

Ella me lastimaba de maneras distintas, siempre. Al principio yo no era conciente de ello, ella solo venía y me pedía disculpas por algo que hizo y yo solo las aceptaba, como si nada hubiese pasado aunque me hubiese dolido lo que hizo.

Tengo muchos recuerdos, los cual querría olvidar. Pero no puedo.

Recuerdo la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de las chicas de la universidad, ella estaba hermosa, no podía apartar mis ojos de su hermoso vestido, y su cabello, y sus piernas, todo en ella era perfecto… o lo es.

Esa noche ella se veía feliz. Fue unas semanas después de que le confesé mi amor. Yo estaba bailando con mi mejor amigo. Spencer a veces venía y me tomaba de la cintura y yo solo, me derretía. Pero en una de esas veces ella se acercó a mí, me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo miré para el costado para sonreírle, ella sabía que amaba que me tomen de la cintura. Cuando la miré ella le guiñó el ojo a mi mejor amigo, el cual bailaba frente a mí, y sin decir más, se fue para seguir bailando en otra parte.

Horas después, yo con varias copas arriba, igual que la mayoría de las personas que estaban en la fiesta, me deprimí, por lo cual decidí sentarme. Varios amigos vinieron para preguntarme si me encontraba bien, yo no era popular, ni siquiera me interesaba, pero me había ganado varios amigos, lo cual era grandioso. Emily, que en el momento era una amiga, pero no mucho, se acercó para invitarme a bailar, tras varios 'No', acepté.

No me encontraba muy bien, estaba un poco ebria y casi me podía mantener de pie. Pero me encontré peor cuando en la esquina del salón, en el cual se hacía la fiesta, estaban mi mejor amigo y Spencer besándose.

Mi mundo se derrumbó. No le iba a echar la culpa a él, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo nunca le conté lo que sentía por Spencer, supongo que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, por lo cual prefería seguir teniendo su amistad. Todo el mundo decía que Spence era una zorra. Yo solo hacía oídos sordos, para mi ella era perfecta, yo la veía diferente a como todos ellos la miraban, tenía mi perspectiva  
de ella.

Emily cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en mis ojos mientras observaba la escena, me abrazó y me dijo al oído que era una zorra. Yo me sorprendí ya que nunca se lo había contado, y ella me dijo que Spencer se lo había dicho.

Eso me enfureció muchísimo, ya que yo había confiado en ella.

La saqué en mitad del beso y la arrastre al baño con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba totalmente enojada, y lo hice notar.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¡Quinn! ¿Qué carajo te pasa?- Me grita Spencer mientras cierro la puerta del baño y la trabo para que nadie pueda interrumpirnos.

- ¿Le contaste a Emily?- Le grito mientras la señalo con el dedo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu obsesión conmigo? Pensé que no te iba a importar.

- ¡¿Obsesión?!- Grito totalmente frustrada- ¿Es una broma verdad? Seguramente estas muy borracha y no sabes lo que decís.

- ¿Qué es sino?- Me pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

- Me enamoré de vos, Spencer. Eso es. No se llama 'obsesión'- Le digo mientras apoyo mi espalda en la puerta del baño y me dejo caer hasta quedar con las rodillas en mi pecho. Una lágrima muda cae por mi mejilla.

- Estas siempre detrás mío. Extraño que seas mi amiga y no que tengas esa estúpida locura metida en la cabeza.

- Tengo demasiadas ganas de golpearte.

- Hazlo.

- No puedo- Digo mientras escondo mi cara detrás de mis rodillas.

- Estás así porque besé a tu mejor amigo, ¿Verdad?

- No.- Le digo. – Espera, ¿sos conciente que lo haces? ¡Sos conciente de que me lastima que lo hagas y sin embargo lo haces!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas, me levanto y me acerco a ella. Estoy totalmente enojada. – Hay millones de chicos en esta fiesta, ¿Por qué justo a él?

- Porque es muy lindo, ¿Viste su físico? ¡Sus brazos! ¡Dios, son de infierno!- Exclama con una sonrisa.

- Genial- Digo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ese comentario estuvo totalmente de mas!

- Lo siento.- Dice mientras se acerca y me abraza nuevamente por cintura, pero esta vez estamos frente a frente. – Quinn, sabes que solo te quiero a vos.

- Por favor, Spencer.- Le digo mientras intento soltarme de sus brazos, pero es imposible. – Respétame, por favor.- Le digo casi en suplica.

- Voy a dejar a todos los chicos.- Dice. – Si te lastima.

- Y a las chicas…- Le digo, pero en ningún momento la miro a los ojos, mi mirada está perdida en algún lugar de este pequeño baño.

- ¿A las chicas?

- Si. ¿Crees que no te vi besar a varias chicas? Eso me frustra más que verte besar con los chicos, ¿Sabes?- Logro salir de sus brazos. – Me decís que sos súper heterosexual pero después te veo besar a chicas.- Digo riéndome irónicamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar ahí adentro? ¡No se permite sexo en los baños!- Grita una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Spencer rápidamente se acerca a mí con intenciones de darme un beso en la mejilla, pero termina siendo un torpe beso en los labios, para después salir del baño.

Yo me quedo fuera del baño, apoyada en la pared.

Mi celular suena. "Hay solo una chica que me mueve el piso. Que me hace dudar. Que me vuelve loca. Sos vos, nadie más que vos" dice el WhatsApp. Mi corazón late como nunca antes, siento que en cualquier momento se va a salir de mi pecho y va a empezar a bailar al ritmo de la música. Mi celular vuelve a sonar. "Lo siento, yo no escribí eso. ¡Te quiero!"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Así era siempre. Me ilusionaba hasta el punto de querer bailar desnuda en una fuente, frente a toda la universidad, para después pedirme disculpas e inventar cualquier escusa.

Lo peor es que a pesar de todo este dolor que sufrí en esos momentos, aún estoy enamorada de ella, no sé porque no puedo olvidarla, juro que lo quiero hacer, pero no puedo.

Pare resumir… Con el pasar del año que estuve en la universidad, terminé aceptando que Spencer era una zorra.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Amor!- Siento que grita una voz. Yo estoy totalmente paralizada ante los ojos de Spencer mirándome fijamente. Verla a los ojos solo trae miles de errores, recuerdos y tristezas.

- Quinn, ¿Estás acá?- Me pregunta Spencer mientras pone su mano en mi hombro. Ante el contacto siento como se me eriza la piel y en mi estomago bailan miles de mariposas. Odio esta sensación, se supone que tras tanto tiempo tendría que haberla olvidado, pero acá estoy yo, casi temblando frente a ella. Vuelvo a sentir mariposas en el estomago por ella y comienzo a tomar insecticida.

- Estoy bien.- Digo, casi ausente.

- ¡Amor!- Escucho nuevamente. Veo como Santana se acerca a mí y me abraza por cintura. - ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- Me pregunta, para luego besarme la mejilla.

- Lo siento, creo que la entretuve un rato.- Dice Spencer, mientras levanta las cejas observando la escena que acaba de brindar Santana. – Veo que ahora sos lesbiana- Dice Spencer, para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

- Hace… Hace bastante lo soy.- Digo con un poco de tartamudeo. – Creo que desde la universidad, o tal vez un poco antes.

- Oh, entonces… ¡era verdad lo tuyo conmigo!

- ¿Perdón?- Espero no haber escuchado bien.

- Que de verdad sentías algo por mí.- Repite Spencer. Si, había escuchado bien. Santana nos mira, sin decir nada. Yo me incorporo, lo que hace que Santana saque su brazo de mi cintura.

- Discúlpame- Digo. - ¿Te parecía un tipo de broma o algo?- Le pregunto. Siento como mi sangre comienza a quemarme. Suena un poco imposible, lo sé, pero es en serio, es como si algo despertara en mí. Como si sus últimas palabras hubiesen sido la gota que rebalsó mi vaso.

- Te digo la verdad, nunca me lo tomé en serio.- Dice, para luego soltar una pequeña risa y acercarse al hombre que está a cargo del bar. – ¿Me haces un café con un tostado, por favor?- Dice con una sonrisa, mientras le da el dinero para su pedido, esa sonrisa tan peculiar que es capaz de matarme, de amor o de odio, no lo sé, tal vez ambas… Ya que odio amarla.

- No vale la pena que discutas con ella, vamos a la mesa.- Me susurra en el oído Santana mientras me tira del brazo, pero yo estoy inmóvil, sentada. Spencer sigue de pie.

- ¿Nunca lo tomaste en serio?- Grito frustrada con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos, pero no quiero que me vea llorar, no quiero que me note quebrada, estaría logrando lo que ella está buscando. – ¡Me tenias besándote los pies! Cuando me lastimabas para divertirte, y después pedirme perdón para volver a hacerlo una y otra vez, si te lo tomabas en serio, ¿Verdad?- Grito, con la voz un poco quebrada. No puedo evitarlo. Me pongo de pie en un movimiento y empujo por los hombros a Spencer, no mucho, solo un empujón para ver si se le conecta el cerebro se le acomoda para hacerla reaccionar de su estupidez, tal vez hacerla madurar un poco.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Dice mientras me devuelve el empujón y se me acerca, estoy temblando, siento su respiración en mi cara. - ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas vuelto loca por mí! ¡Claro, porque vos eras supuestamente lesbiana todas teníamos que ser lesbianas!- Grita. Vuelve a empujarme. Yo ya no reacciono. - ¡No!- Grita aún más fuerte. - ¿Te pensabas que ibas a venir diciéndome que estabas enamorada de mí y yo te iba a corresponder? Estabas necesitada, por eso viniste a mí. Ningún hombre te quería y no te quedó otra que hacerte bollera, ¿verdad?- Me empuja y hace que choque mi espalda contra la pared del bar. Tengo la mirada perdida, no puedo mirarla a los ojos, me haría peor. Dirijo mi mirada al mostrador, en donde está el hombre al que Spencer le pidió el café, tiene su pedido en la mano, un café y un tostado, pero ella está demasiado ocupada gritándome cosas que no escucho, es como si me hubiese ido de este mundo desde el primer empujón.

- Yo te quería de verdad, no era un capricho.- Digo en un susurro, pero Spencer lo logra oír. Varias lágrimas escapan de mis ojos.

- ¡Me importa una mierda!- Grita y se vuelve a acercar a mí, pero antes de que eso pase, Santana se pone frente a ella.

- ¡Ya tuve suficiente espectáculo por hoy!- Grita Santana aún más fuerte que nunca. Le pega una cachetada a Spencer. - ¿Quién te crees que sos para venir a revolver fantasmas del pasado?- Grita más fuerte para después darle un empujón que hace que Spencer termine cerca de la puerta de entrada al bar. Veo como Santana agarra el café y el tostado con una mano, y con la otra vuelve a acercarse a Spencer, abre la puerta del bar y la empuja fuera, para después salir con ella del lugar. Antes de salir noto como le hace una seña a Rachel para que venga conmigo.

- ¡Te voy a enseñar cómo se arreglan las cosas en Lima Height Adjacent!- Es lo último que escucho antes de entrar al baño en los brazos de Rachel.

- ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta Rachel mientras me hace sentar en el piso del baño, creo que notó que estoy un poco débil y que de casualidad puedo mantenerme en pie. Es muy considerada.

- Claro Rach, claro que sí, estoy tan feliz que podría estar saltando la soga- Le digo con una sonrisa falsa y un tono totalmente irónico en mi voz, aun la tengo quebrada.

- Perdón- Dice bajando la cabeza. Ahora me siento culpable por usar ese tono con ella.

- Perdoname vos, no te quería tratar mal.- Digo. Ella se levanta y me da la espalda. Estoy segura de que se enojó y se está yendo. - ¡Perdón! No te vayas, por favor.- Mas lagrimas caen de mis ojos, estoy muy sensible.

- Tranquila, no me voy- Dice sonriéndome. – Solo quiero buscar algunos pañuelos para que te seques las lágrimas, no quiero verte llorar.

Yo escondo mi cabeza detrás de mis rodillas. Intento no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, pero no puedo. Es demasiado para mí. Siento que el destino me está jugando una broma de mal gusto.

Puedo sentir la presencia de Rachel. Cuando levanto la vista ella está sentada frente a mí.

- ¿Puedo?- Me pregunta. Tiene un pañuelo mojado en la mano, y me señala la cara. Quiere secarme ella las lágrimas. Le asiento y sonrío ante la acción.

- Creo que estoy teniendo un Déjà vu.- Le digo a Rachel con una sonrisa mientras siento con la delicadeza que pasa el pañuelo por mis mejillas.

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

- ¿Lo soñé o a esto ya lo vivimos?- Le digo entrecerrando un poco los ojos- En la preparatoria, tal vez… En el baño, en el baile, para ser exacta.- Digo con una sonrisa. – Decime por favor que no fue un sueño, porque fue demasiado tierno.- Agrego, ampliando mi sonrisa.

Ella suelta una sonora carcajada, que me hace contagiar a mí.

- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.- Dice mientras saca el pañuelo de mi mejilla para mirarme a los ojos. – Todavía me duele cuando me pegaste.

- ¡Estaba rezando en silencio que no te acuerdes de esa parte!- Digo. Ella sonríe. – Lo siento. No controlaba mis impulsos, en realidad sigo sin controlarlos.

- Si, lo he visto.- Me dice para luego levantarse y tirar a la basura los pañuelos. – El empujón que le diste a esa rubia fue un increíble impulso.

- Ella es Spencer.- Le digo seria. En algún momento de esta charla me había olvidado de lo sucedido hace un rato con ella. Pero Rachel me hizo acordar.

- No la conozco.

- ¿No te hablé de ella?- Le pregunto, haciendo memoria.

- ¿Es la chica con la que te habías encontrado en el bar la noche que te fui a buscar?

- La misma.- Digo mientras asiento lentamente.

- Oh.- Dice mientras vuelve a sentarse frente a mí en el piso frío. – La escuche gritar- Me dice. – No te merece Quinn, no merece que estés así. La conocí recién. Ni siquiera hablé con ella. Pero por lo que escuche gritarte, ¿Sabes cuál es la primera impresión que me dio?- Me pregunta. Yo niego con la cabeza. – De que de seguro es una zorra.- Me dice con total seguridad. Yo río.

- Lo es.- Digo entre angustia y risa. No sé que siento en este preciso momento.

- Creía que el destino te había mandado para salvarme. Pero se ve que estás tan vulnerable como yo.- Me dice tocándome la mejilla. – Creo que te pusieron en mi camino para que te cuide y que vos me cuides a mí.- Yo no lo pienso y simplemente la abrazo. Es impresionante como desde que la conocí en la preparatoria siempre tiene lo justo y necesario para decir.

- Estoy tan feliz de que así sea.- Le digo. Ella me acepta el abrazo y nos quedamos por unos minutos así.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Les cuento que iba a hacer este capitulo mas largo, pero me di cuenta que lo podía separar en dos, asi qué esta es una primera parte de lo que se viene.**

**Hoy me vino la inspiracion y se me ocurrieron varias cosas, por lo cual no se si escribir otro fanfic con lo que se me ocurrió o darle un giro a la historia que puede dejar a todos con la boca abierta. No se, lo voy a pensar e.e**

**Gracias por las reviews, los favoritos, las alertas, POR TODO. GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD.**

**No dejen de dejar reviews, me encanta que comenten el fanfic, en serio. me encanta :) y NECESITO LOS REVIEWS PARA VIVIR, ASI QUE COMENTEN! por favor :D. No los quiero amenazar.**

**(PERDON SIN ENCUENTRAN ALGUN ERROR DE ORTOGRAFIA, ES SIN QUERER)**

**Les voy a dar algunos adelantos del proximo capitulo que lo voy a subir el... Viernes, o Sabado, no lo sé...**

**Adelantos: Santana va a hablar con Rachel sobre Quinn, lo que hace que Rachel pase tiempo a solas con Quinn para conocerse mejor, ahora que llevan tres años sin verse. Rachel se da cuenta que Quinn cambió mucho, pero algo no cambió... y ese 'algo' es...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NUEVAMENTE.**

**LOS QUIERO! :)**

**BESOS :)**


	10. We are who we are, on our darkest day

**Rachel**

Quinn no ha hablado en todo el camino hasta su departamento. No quiso que ni Santana ni yo manejemos. Ella solo se subió al coche y comenzo a manejar. Sabiamos que podría ser una idea suicida ya que Quinn no estaba en su mejor momento, pero no queríamos discutir y ponerla peor.  
- Ahora, justo en este momento, tengo una entrevista de trabajo, y si no voy ahora, no voy a conseguir ni mierda. ¿Te podes quedar con Quinn?- Me pregunta Santana.  
- Si, claro.- Le digo y le hago una señal de que se vaya tranquila. - Si no conseguis el trabajo, yo te puedo conseguir alguno, sabes que soy muy conocida y bueno...- Le grito antes de que se vaya, con una sonrisa, estoy orgullosa de ser tan conocida.  
- No estoy tan desesperada.- Me responde con el mismo tono de voz para despues salir por la puerta.  
Llegamos hace unos cinco minutos y Quinn apenas cruzó la puerta fue corriendo hasta su habitación y se hechó en un sillón que hay allí. En este preciso momento se encuentra sentada en el ese sillón, lo dio vuelta para quedar frente a la ventana, está observando la gente pasar. No puedo ver su rostro, desde aquí veo solo su espalda, pero soy estoy mas que segura que tiene lagrimas en sus ojos.  
Le voy a preparar un té, y voy a intentar conversar con ella, tal vez eso es lo que necesita, que la escuchen.

* * *

- Santana, no se que hacer.- Le digo apenas me atiende el telefono. No me quedó otra que llamarla al celular. Quinn no me habla, está inmovil desde que llegamos, mirando por la ventana.  
- Gracias, me fue bien en la entrevista.- Dice, y yo me percato de que se había ido por eso. ¿Que pasa Berry? Mas vale que sea importante.- Dice con un tono totalmente enojado.  
- Me alegro.- Le digo rapido para ir al punto. - Quinn no me habla. Intenté de todo, pero solo está mirando por la ventana, y no aparta su vista de allí. Le hice un té, ni lo tocó, le preparé comida, tampoco la tocó, me ignora totalmente, le di un libro, para ver si podía sacar su vista de la ventana, ni siquiera se dio vuelta para ver cual era, me puse a cantar, la hice llorar mas, no se, no puedo con esto.- Respiro. No habia respirado en ningun momento, dije todo muy rápido.  
- Bueno...- Dice, supongo que está analizando todo. - ¿Que le cantaste?  
- ¡Ese no es el punto!  
- Dale, respondeme.  
- No lo sé, creo que... Jar Of Hearts, siempre se me dio bien esa canción para mi voz, lo cual es sorprendente, yo siempre pensé que...-  
- ¿Sos idiota?- Me dice, interrumpiendome. Yo abro la boca por el asombro. Y antes de que pueda responderle me vuelve a interrumpir. - ¿Sabés que? ¡No me respondas!- Me grita. - ¿Como le vaz a cantar algo tan deprimente?- Agrega. - Es como si estuvieses tocando un violin mientras arde Roma.  
- Es verdad. Lo siento.- Digo. No me había dado cuenta.  
- Hablale, y hablale, y hablale, asi se va ablandando. No le hables de Broadway, ni de Barbra, y nada de eso. Hablale de cosas que le interesen.  
- No la conozco Santana, no se que le interesa.  
- Averigualo.  
- Pero...  
- Rachel, escuchame...- Al decirme eso, presto toda la atención del mundo. Que me diga "Rachel" hace que la pueda tomar en serio. - Quinn, a pesar de como la recuerdes, es una persona muy, muy sensible. Hace lo que puedas para distraerla, para que se olvide de lo ocurrido, es peligroso que se quede callada mirando una ventana, porque eso quiere decir que está repitiendo esa escena una y otra vez en su cabeza, y yo, conociendo a Quinn, se que eso no va a traer nada bueno, asi que sacala de ese trance ahora mismo.  
- ¿Por que decis eso?- Le pregunto.  
- Quinn es de esas personas impulsivas. A la cual no le tembliarían las piernas al estar en el borde de una cornisa.- Dice con un tono firme, pero a la vez triste.  
- ¿Que queres decir con eso?- Le digo con miedo. Se exactamente a lo que se refiere.  
- Que no dejes que caiga. Ya estuvo en este momento, en este sufriemiento antes, y no se como salió de él, pero lo hizo, ya que es una persona muy fuerte. Pero esto no entraba en sus planes, no se había encontrado con Spencer hace mucho tiempo, y no quiero que piense que Spencer volvió para hacerle la vida imposible, quiero que vea esto como una pequeña piedra a la cual si le pega una patada, se desvía del camino.  
- Santana...- Digo admirando sus palabras. - Que profundo.- Le digo con una sonrisa. - No te preocupes, yo me encargo.  
- Adios Berry.- Antes de que pueda contestarle, noto que ya colgó.  
Camino hasta la habitación de Quinn y me recuesto en su cama. El sillón está frente a la misma. Quinn no aparta su mirada de la ventana.  
- Y bien...- Digo. - Contame... ¿Te interesa algo mas que la fotografía?- Le pregunto, intentando sacar algun tema de conversacion.  
Ella no responde.  
- Por lo que veo te gustan mucho las artes. Los libros, los cuadros. ¿Algun artista o escritor favorito en especifico?  
Sigue sin responder.  
- ¿Que hay de la música?- Pregunto un poco frustrada, pero sin bajar los brazos, no voy a dejar de hablar hasta que se digne a responderme. - ¿Alguna banda o artista que sea tu favorita?  
- Bueno...- Digo reincorporandome en la cama. - Sabes que yo amo a Barb...- Me interrumpe.  
- Barbra Streisand.- Dice. Es un logro que haya respondido.  
- ¿Te gusta Barbra?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.  
- No, a vos.- Responde friamente.  
- Claro...- Le digo con una sonrisa. En ningun momento saca sus ojos de la ventana.  
- Bien. Mi cantante favorita, mi vida, mi todo, es Barbra.- Le digo con sinceridad. - ¿Que hay de vos? ¿Cantante favorito o banda?  
- Radiohead, Phoenix, Ellie Goulding, Adele, Two Doors Cinema Club, Dead Man's Bones, No Doubt, Franz Ferdinand, Blur, Mika... Si te empiezo a nombrar no termino mas.- Dice. Pero aún no aparta su vista para mirarme a los ojos.  
- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- Le digo con una tranquilidad que me sorprendio hasta a mí. Ella giró, me miró y me sonrió, para luego volver a girarse y poner sus ojos en la ventana. Esa pequeña coneccion que formó y tan solo duró unos segundos, fue demasiado especial, e importante, fue un paso importante. - ¿Que te interesa ademas de la fotografía?  
- Me gusta escribir.- Responde tras un minuto de silencio. - Uno de mis sueños es escribir un libro.- Agrega.  
- ¿Que esperas?- Le pregunto. Intento subirle el animo.  
- Espero una historia de amor epica, con amor correspondido si es posible, para poder escribir un buen libro que inspire a la gente a creer en el amor.- Responde bajando la mirada de la ventana y sonriendo de costado, pero mas que una sonrisa es una mueca.  
- A puesto que ese amor estaría muy feliz de ser inmortal en uno de tus libros.- Le digo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Inmortal?- Me pregunta, mirandome, confundida.  
- No es original decirlo, pero... Cuando te enamoras de un escritor, nunca mueres.- Le digo con una sonrisa. Ella me la corresponde aún mas amplia.  
Quinn se acerca lentamente a la cama, casi arrastrandose, no tiene energía, su rostro esta triste y sus ojos aún mas, sin ese brillo que tanto la destaca. Me hago un lado al ver que quiere acostarse, pero sin salir de la cama, ella lentamente apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza por la cintura. Es impresionante verla tan vulnerable. Yo me acuerdo de ella como esa chica que me lanzaba granizado en la cara para luego reirse, junto con toda la escuela.

- Siempre te voy a ver como esa Quinn hermosa, confiada, fuerte, que siempre fuiste.- Le digo.  
- Siempre supiste que yo no era una roca ante la vida, por eso me cuidabas.- Dice con la voz un poco quebrada. Yo sonrío ante esas palabras. ¿Seguirás cuidándome como lo haces desde McKinley?- Me pregunta.  
- Te lo prometo.- Le digo mientras le acaricio el brazo. Y se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Quinn**

- ¡Rachel!- Grito con una sonrisa. Para luego soltar una carcajada. - Eso es totalmente sexy.

- ¿Sí?- Dice sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Que dices si me guardo estas fotos para mí y no se las entrego al periódico?- Digo para luego dejar la cámara en la mesa que estaba frente al sillón y me acerco a la cama en la cual está Rachel acostada haciendo poses.

- Si queres que te echen... Hacelo.- Dice dándome la espalda.

- Que manera de arruinar los momentos, Berry.- Le digo acostándome y abrazándola por atrás. Ella se gira y posa sus labios en los míos.

- Bichos.- Grita una voz. - Bichos, ¿Cuando es el casamiento?- Sigue gritando, esta taladrándome la cabeza.

- Quinn- Me susurra Rachel al oido. - ¡Quinn! ¡Despertá!- Levanta un poco la voz. Y yo abro los ojos. - Santana trajo comida.- Dice con una sonrisa, dándome un beso en la cabeza y corriéndome delicadamente para poder ponerse de pie, me doy cuenta que la estaba abrazando.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- Pregunto aún desconcertada. Me levanto rápidamente y voy a la mesa que esta frente al sillón, en busca de mi cámara, pero no esta allí. La comienzo a buscar por todos lados, hasta que recuerdo donde está. Voy rapidamente, casi corriendo, hasta la pequeña biblioteca, que está del lado izquierdo de ese ventanal que estuve observando una hora, quizas mas. Allí está la cámara. En el lugar que yo no quería que esté.

Había sido un sueño.

- Genial.- Susurro de mala gana. Rachel me logra escuchar.

- ¿Esta todo bien?

- Si. Claro. Un sueño, solo eso. Un sueño tan real...- Digo mientras me agarro la cabeza. - Me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Como no te va a doler, Fabray?- Me dice Santana. - Se levantó de un salto de la cama- Le dice a Rachel, mientras me señala.

- Ya, San.- Le digo mientras paso por al lado suyo y le doy un beso en la mejilla. - Dame algo para que se me pase el dolor.- Agrego, y tomo asiento a una de las banquetas que se encuentran en la cocina, frente a la mesada. Ella rapidamente viene a la cocina y abre un cajón y saca una pastilla, me alcanza un vaso lleno de agua. Yo lo tomo lo mas rapido que puedo, la cabeza me está matando.

Tras un rato de silencio, el cual yo pedí, ya que mi cabeza iba a explotar con el mínimo ruido que se escuchara, Rachel habló.

- ¿Que dicen si busco a Kurt y nos vamos a algun lado?- Dice Rachel, con una sonrisa, mientras toma su abrigo.

- ¿Que dicen si todos se van y me dejan sola?- Digo con la misma sonrisa de Rachel, que al escuchar mi respuesta se esfuma por completo. Santana y ella se miran, Rachel solo baja la cabeza. - Lo siento.- Digo al ver como reaccionaron ante mi respuesta. ¿Que dicen si alquilamos alguna pelicula y compramos pizza?- Intento reparar el momento, aunque no tengo ganas de hacerlo, no quiero ver a Rachel triste.

Otra vez pensando en Rachel.

Y no cualquier pensamiento.

- Me gusta la idea.- Dice Rachel mientras se acerca a mí para darme un delicado abrazo, demasiado delicado diria yo, me toma entre sus brazos como si yo estuviese a punto de partirme en mil pedazos, la verdad es que lo estoy, pero no literalmente, o tal vez, sí. Se separa de mí. Fue un abrazo dulce. - Voy a buscar a Kurt entonces.- Dice para intentar repetir el mismo abrazo con Santana, pero cuando Rachel está rodeando la mesada para acercarse a ella, rapidamente Santana se mueve para que al rodearla, no pueda llegar a ella, y queden frente a frente, pero con el ceramico entre ellas. Rachel suspira frustrada y levanta la mano en señal de despedida. - Adios Santana.- Dice para luego dar media vuelta y salir del departamento.

- ¿Querés y a dormir un rato antes de que vengan?- Me pregunta Santana acercandose a mí. - O si queres te puedo hacer un caf...- No termina la oracion, ya que la interrumpo.

- Creo que me gusta Rachel.- Digo sin vueltas. Veo como ella se agarra rapidamente de la mesada con una mano y a la otra la pone en su pecho.

- ¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!- Grita. - ¡Estas cosas no se dicen asi no mas! ¡Tené un poco de piedad!- Agrega, con el mismo tono de voz. Yo le sonrío y ella hace lo mismo. - Ya lo sabía.- Dice mientras se va a sentar al sillón como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Y por que actuaste así?- Le pregunto totalmente confundida. - ¿Como que ya lo sabias? ¡Ni yo lo sabía!- Digo, para ponerme frente al televisor, logrando que no pueda encenderlo. Ella solo me mira y frunce el ceño.

- Actué así porque nunca pensé que lo aceptarías tan rápido.- Dice, para luego tomar aire. - Lo sé desde la secundaria Quinn, te lo digo siempre, toda mi estadía en McKinley noté algo mas que amistad entre ustedes dos.- Dice para luego hacerme una señal de que me siente a su lado, y ella logra encender el televisor. - ¿Como fue que lo asimilaste? ¿Tuvieron sexo? ¿Te besó? ¡Oh por dios! ¿La besaste? ¡Lo sabía! Cuando entré a la habitacion estaban las dos abrazadas y dormidas. ¡Tipica posicion after-sex!- Dijo, casi sin respirar.

- ¡Hey, hey!- Le digo tomandola de los hombros. - ¡No pasó nada de eso!- Ella asiente y yo la suelto. - Estabamos abrazadas porque yo la abracé, y me quedé dormida, y seguramente ella también se quedó dormida, eso es todo, San.- Le digo. Ella vuelve a asintir. - Mientras estaba durmiendo, soñé que ella me besaba, y no me disgustó para nada.- Le digo agarrandome la cabeza nuevamente. - ¿Crees que es por lo que me diste para tomar? ¿No me habrás drogado verdad?

- ¡Claro que no, Fabray!- Me dice, para luego pegarme en el hombro. - Era cuestión de tiempo- dice para empezar a hacer zapping, para ver que encontraban en la televisión- ¿El sueño era muy fuerte? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Se podría decir que eran escenas para mayorse de dieciocho?- Me pregunta sin mirarme, si vista está perdida en el televisor.

- No, San.- Le tranquila. - Era solo un beso. Yo la abrazaba por atras, ella me miraba y me besaba.- Eso era todo, era cierto. - Siempre tengo sueños así, en el que abrazo a alguien, y ese alguien me besa. Pero esta persona nunca tuvo cara. O si la tenía nunca la recordaba.

- A lo mejor siempre fue la cara de Rachel.- Me dice con la misma tranquilidad con la que yo le hablaba a ella. Esta es una de las conversaciones mas pacificas en la historia de nuestras conversaciones.

- No, no me acordaba de su cara, de su rostro. El recuerdo era muy borroso, no recordaba nada de ella, tal vez si como persona, pero fisicamente, no me acordaba de ella como para plasmarla en un sueño.- Le digo mientras recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro

- Pero Quinn, no sos vos quien pone a Rachel en un sueño, eso lo hace el cerebro inconcientemente.- Ya con ese comienzo, se que va a ser un gran momento para Santana, asi que enfoco toda mi atencion en ella, sacando mi cabeza de su hombro, para mirarla a los ojos. - A lo mejor el inconciente estaba esperando que te reencuentres con Rachel, para hacerte reaccionar. Siempre hubo algo de ella en vos, por eso esos sueños que tenés. Solo tenías que reencontrartela.- Me dice con una sonrisa de orgullo ante las palabras que acaba de decir. Yo me quedo desconcertada, no por no haber entendido lo que dijo, sino porque dijo lo justo y lo necesario. - No se si me explico.- Dijo, y apartó su mirada al televisor, nuevamente.

- Perfectamente.- Le digo, aún procesando la informacion.

- Solo falta que ella reaccione también.- Me dice sonriendo, pero sin mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Como sabes que no es solo cosa mía?

- ¡Por favor!- Dice soltando una risa irónica. - Cuando ustedes se ven a los ojos, por lo bajo se escucha como pequeños unicornios tocan arpas mientras deslizan por un arcoiris.- Agrega con una sonrisa divertida. Yo suelto una carcajada. Ella se torna seria, y luego pone una mano en su corazón. - El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay alguna reacción, ambas se transforman.- Dice totalmente seria, para luego de unos segundos, volver a sonreir con orgullo.

- ¿No sería el "reencuentro"?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa. Es impresionante lo que dijo. Pero quiero fastidiarla un poco.

- Da igual, Quinn. No puedo cambiar una frase que ya está escrita. Lo importante es el mensaje.- Me dice seria.

- Es un gran mensaje.- Digo sonriendole, para luego volver a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

- Tenemos para ver: "El Efecto Mariposa", "El Perfume, Historia de un Asesino", "Comer, Rezar, Amar" y "Los Ojos De Julia"- Dice Rachel, feliz de que fuese ella quien eligiese las peliculas.

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa. Ella asiente. - Cuando viniste con Kurt y dijiste "Alquilamos unas peliculas", estaba en silencio, preparandome psicologicamente para musicales.- Le digo. Ella me fulmina con la mirada. - Elegiste peliculas muy buenas, o por lo menos las primeras dos. Las que le siguen no las vi.- Ella sonríe satisfecha. - Tengo el libro de "El Perfume: Historia De Un Asesino"- Le digo, ella me mira con una sonrisa.

- Yo habré visto la pelicula unas... cuatro veces, tal vez.- Me dice con una sonrisa. - Cuando puedas, prestame el libro, por favor.

- Claro.

* * *

La pelicula va recién por la mitad y mis ojos ya se comienzan a cerrar. Mi cabeza reposa en un almohadón, que se encuentra sobre las piernas de Rachel. Estamos ocupando, o mejor dicho, estoy ocupando todo el sillón. Santana está sentada en el piso con su espalda en el. Y Kurt está en un sillón mas chico, del lado de Rachel. Todos están sumamente concentrados en la pelicula, menos yo.

- Quinn, ¿Te queres ir a dormir?- Me pregunta Rachel.

- No, estoy bien.- Le respondo, intentando abrir un poco mas los ojos, pero no puedo, simplemente, estoy a punto de caer en el sueño.

- No te creo. Anda a dormir.- Dice intentando levantarse, pero yo lo evito.

- Estoy cómoda. Puedo dormir acá. ¿Me despiertan cuando termina?

- Bueno.- Me dice, mientras acaricia mi cabello.

Tras unos quince minutos, Rachel me vuelve a hablar, al darse cuenta de que no dormí.

- ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta un poco preocupada.

- Si. Solo, navegaba entre mis pensamientos.- Sonrío de lado, del lado de mi perfil que ella puede ver.

- ¿Algo en especial?- Pregunta mientras deja de acariciarme el cabello.

¿Nunca pensaste en la oportunidad de ser inmortal?

* * *

**Hooooooooooola! ¿Como están? Los maté con el final de este capitulo! ni lo digan, ya se! o saben que? MEJOR DIGANMELO, DEJEN REVIEWS, NO CUESTA NADA :( Gracias a los que siempre se toman la molestia de dejarme su firma, muchas gracias, en serio :)**

**No tengo excusas con respecto al retraso de la actualizacion, estuve pensando en algunas pero mmmmmmmmm, prefirí ser honesta... Me olvidé de subir, estaba muy emocionada por los Oscars, y bueno, se me pasó, perdon! :D :D :D**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, comenten, todo tipo de comentario está permitido!**

**Con respecto a la idea que les dejé en la nota de autor del capitulo anterior, de hacerle un giro a la historia... no lo voy a hacer! voy a escribir otro fanfic con unas ideas que tengo. Asi qué, no se preocupen, no va a pasar nada malo acá! Mis ideas eran un poco policiales, lo que haría que cambiase demasiado este fanfic, tanto que pensarian que era la hija perdida de ryan murphy lol**

**Bueno, dejen reviews! :D **

**Gracias por las alertas, los follows, por todooooo :)**

**Gracias por darme la oportunidad de mostrarles esta historia :)**

**El proximo capitulo lo voy a subir el Jueves, tal vez, o Viernes. **

**Cuidense! Dejen Reviews! Que tengan una linda semana :D Nos estamos leyendo!**


	11. You're eyes looked like coming home

**Quinn**

- ¿No crees que te apresuraste un poco?- Me pregunta Emily. - Ayer descubriste que te gustaba, y ayer también se lo confesaste.

- No se lo confesé.- Dije mientras me tiraba de espalda a mi cama.

- ¿En serio?- Me pregunta, mientras levanta la ceja. - Decirle a alguien "Hola, ¿Queres ser inmortal?"...- Dice haciéndome burlas. -... Después de que tuvieron una conversación sobre ello, ¿No es confesarse?

- No.- Respondo tajante, mientras agarro una almohada y la coloco a cada lado de mi cabeza, intento tapar mis oídos.

- Rachel sabe a que te referías con eso.

- Lo sé.- Digo, agachando la cabeza. - ¿Te conté la parte en la que hablamos despues? Ahí si me confesé.- Digo traviesa.

- Deberías darte un tiempo para saber que de verdad sentís algo por ella, no vaya a ser que es solo algo pasajero.- Tras eso, yo me siento, en la cama, para mirarla a los ojos.

- Esto no es algo pasajero. La quiero, y esa conversación que tuve con Santana, antes de que se lo diga a Rachel, me hizo darme cuenta de que siempre la quise.- Digo para después salir de mi habitación enojada, dando un portazo.

**FLASHBACK**

- - ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta Rachel un poco preocupada.

- Si. Solo, navegaba entre mis pensamientos.- Sonrío de lado, del lado de mi perfil que ella puede ver.

- ¿Algo en especial?- Pregunta mientras deja de acariciarme el cabello.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en la oportunidad de ser inmortal?- Le pregunto, sin vueltas.

- Nunca me enamoré de un escritor.- Dice sin quitar los ojos de la película.

- ¿Y de una escritora?- Digo para después ponerme de pie y dirigirme a la cocina a prepararme un té. Escucho como se pone de pie y sigue mis pasos.

- ¿Por que iba a enamorarme de una escritora?

- Para ser inmortal, ya sabes...- Digo mientras levanto los hombros, y la miro a los ojos.

- Lo sé, pero...- Creo que por fin entendió a que me refiero. - Oh.- Dice, y hace una pausa. - Nunca pensé en hacerme inmortal.- Agrega, para después sentarse en una banqueta.

- Nunca es tarde para hacerlo.- Le digo mientras me giro hacia la cocina, para prepararme el té.

- Quinn... ¿Que buscas con esto?- Dice, mientras apoya sus hombros en la mesada y deja caer su cabeza en sus manos.

- Nada- Digo rápidamente.

- ¿Intentas hacerme entender algo? ¿Seducirme? ¿Algo?- Dice nerviosa.

- Tal vez.- Le digo ya con el té en la mano. - ¿Funciona?

- Me gusta la gente directa.- Dice. Yo tomo asiento frente a ella.

- Bueno...- Suspiro, y la miro a los ojos. - Me gustas.- Le digo mientras bajo la cabeza. - Mucho.- Agrego, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Solo nos encontramos hace menos de una semana. ¿Como sabes que te gusto en serio?- Dice tomándome la mano para que suba la cabeza y la mire a los ojos, lo hago. Y a penas hacemos contacto visual, suelta mi mano.

- Mis sentimientos por vos, están desde siempre. Solo tenía que aceptarlos.

- ¿Te gusto desde McKinley?- Pregunta sorprendida.

- Si.- Le digo sinceramente. Ella es la primera en romper el contacto visual para quedarse mirando el suelo de la cocina, por unos segundos.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, Rach.- Digo con una sonrisa. Ella me mira dulcemente y después alza los brazos.

- A la gran Quinn Fabray siempre lo gustó Rachel Berry, la chica menos popular de todo Mckinley.- Dice en voz alta, pero sin que Santana y Kurt, quienes siguen mirando la película, la escuchen. Yo suelto una carcajada. - ¿Y si gustabas de mi como es que estabas con Sam, Finn y Puck?

- Ya te lo dije una vez. Siempre pensé que los amaba. Pero eran solo amores de instituto.

- Claro...- Dice ella, quedando pensativa una vez mas.

- Y bien...- Le digo con una sonrisa, ella no me mira a los ojos. Espero que algo bueno salga de esta conversación.

- Me encantaría decir que es un sentimiento compartido.- Dice. Y mi sonrisa desaparece. - Estoy totalmente alagada, en verdad.- Agrega aún sin mirarme a los ojos.

- Eso no es suficiente.- Digo un poco tajante, mientras me pongo de pie y dejo la taza para lavar. Y me quedo de espalda a ella.

- Lo siento Quinn- Dice, para después ponerse de pie ella también girarme delicadamente y tomarme de las manos. - Sabes que estoy pasando un momento difícil con Finn y Cassandra, y no es fácil entregarme al amor en estas circunstancias.

- Si, lo entiendo.- Le digo, con un tono de sinceridad, en verdad lo entendía. - No buscaba presionarte, lo juro.- Le digo, soltándome de sus manos delicadamente, no estoy enojada para nada, ni quiero mostrarme como tal, pero no quiero lastimarme como lo hice con Spencer.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Rachel**

- ¡Oh por Dios!- Grita Kurt. Su voz inunda todo el departamento. - ¿Quinn Fabray se te confesó? ¿A vos?- Grita, totalmente sorprendido, mas que antes.

- ¡Tengo que hablar con Mercedes!- Dice para después buscar su celular en todos lados. Sabía que haría eso, es por eso que tomé su celular para después contarle lo sucedido. - ¿Donde carajo dejé el celular?- Pregunta casi en un susurro.

- Lo tengo yo. Para prohibirte hacer cualquier cosa que ponga en riesgo mi amistad con Quinn- Le digo con una sonrisa. - No se si esta lista para que vos, Kurt Hummel, le grites al mundo de que yo le gusto. Es bueno tomar medidas de precaución Le digo mientras le muestro su celular en mi mano, y lo vuelvo a guardar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, en donde estaba antes.

- Siempre tan inteligente.- Resopla, para después cruzarse de brazos. - ¿Vos también te le confesaste?

- ¿Qué? No.- Le digo confundida, por la pregunta. - Le dije que...- No puedo terminar de hablar ya que el me interrumpe.

- Le dijiste que estabas pasando un momento difícil con el amor, entre Finn y Cassandra. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas.- Le digo un poco enojada de que me conozca tan bien.

- ¿Sabes porque haces eso?- Me pregunta. Yo no entiendo a que viene eso, así que solo niego con la cabeza. - Quinn te gusta, pero tenes miedo de entregarte a ella. Así que metes la escusa de estar pasando un mal momento.- Dice enojado.

- Claro que no Kurt. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta Quinn!- Grito. - ¡En verdad estoy pasando un mal momento!- Grito aun mas fuerte con una lagrima que cae de mi mejilla. El rápidamente afloja su cara de enojado, y se acerca a mi, para retirar esa lagrima de mi cara.

- Lo siento, tenes razón.

* * *

**Quinn**

- Brittany, ¿Nos podemos ver?- Le pregunto, necesitaba hablar con alguien que me entienda, así que agarré el celular, y marqué, casi sin pensar. Se que es la única que puede ayudarme.

- ¡Quinnie!- Dice con alegría. - No.- Agrega, cambiando su tono de alegría, totalmente.

- ¿Por qué?- Le digo un poco decepcionada. - Te necesito.

- Porque se que si nos vemos, vas a traer a Santi, y yo no la quiero ver.- Dice reprochándome lo de la otra noche.

- Te prometo que no va a ser así, de verdad necesito hablar con vos.

- Está bien, pero hablemos por acá, porque igual no puedo. Empiezo a dar clases dentro de una hora, y sabes que tengo para rato.

- Bueno, entiendo.- Digo haciendo una pausa para tomar coraje. - Le dije a Rachel que me gustaba- Solté, casi sin respirar. - En realidad, no se lo dije así, se lo hice entender.

- Te costó tres años, pero lo hiciste. ¡Te felicito!- Dice gritando con euforia.

- ¿De que hablas, Britt?- Le pregunto confundida.

- Siempre supe que te gustaba.- Dice. Puedo sentir una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara, aunque no la pueda ver.

- ¡Todo sabían que me gustaba menos yo!- Digo un tanto enojada. - ¿Por que no me lo dijeron? ¡Todo hubiera sido mas fácil!- Agrego, esta vez, frustrada.

- Porque es algo que tenes que descubrir vos, Q.

- Tenes razón, perdón por gritarte.

- No te preocupes.- Me dice, yo sonrío ampliamente y asiento en forma de "gracias" como si pudiera verme. - ¿Ella que te dijo?

- Rachel ama a dos personas, pero ninguna de esas soy yo.

- Es imposible no amarte, Quinnie. Solo tene paciencia.- Me dice, intentando subirme el animo, no lo logra.

- Gracias Britt, de verdad. Pero no sé. Ella sigue amando a Finn, y no creo que sea fácil que lo olvide, y ahora está enamorada de su profesora de baile, la cual es terriblemente preciosa, y yo no soy nadie al lado de ellos dos.

- ¿Cuales fueron sus palabras exactas al decirte que no sentía lo mismo que vos por ella?

- Nunca dijo que no sentía lo mismo que yo por ella.- Digo pensativa. - Rachel dijo "Lo siento Quinn, sabes que estoy pasando un momento difícil con Finn y Cassandra, y no es fácil entregarme al amor en estas circunstancias"- Digo, recordando otra vez lo sucedido.

- ¿En serio te dijo eso?

- Si, Britt.

- ¡Es genial!- Grita nuevamente. - Ella no te dijo que no te amaba, ella solo dijo, indirectamente, que necesitaba tiempo.

- Claro que no, Britt. Rachel es buena persona, busco una forma agradable, de decirme que no.- Digo mientras me frustro nuevamente, ya se hacia habitual

- Quinn.- Capta mi atención al instante.

- ¿Que?- Pregunto firme, pero con un poco de dulzura, no podía tratar mal a Brittany.

- Rachel solo quiere despejar su mente de todo mal, para después entregarse totalmente a vos.- A veces me sorprende Britt, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ella, su sabiduría.

- Podría entregarse a mi totalmente, ahora, y yo podría ayudarla a despejar su mente de todo mal.

- Es una buena respuesta, pero...- Se queda pensando. También me encanta el esfuerzo que hace para decir las palabras justas. - Ella es diferente. Rachel no quiere usarte. Porque no se a vos, pero a mí no me gustaría que me usen para olvidar a alguien más.

- No estoy diciendo que me use. Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarla.

- Si aceptara tu ayuda, te estaría usando de todos modos, Q.- Está bien, mejor corto el tema, nunca nadie puede ganar una conversación con Brittany.

- Está bien, tenes razón, gracias Britt.

- Cuando quieras, Q.

- ¡Mandale un beso a Mike!- Digo antes de que corte la llamada.

* * *

**Rachel**

- Creo que deberías hablar con ella.- Me dice Kurt.

Estamos en una cafetería hace quince minutos, esperando a que nos atiendan para pedir dos cafés para llevar.

- ¿Con quien? ¿Con Quinn? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto.

- Porque no dijiste ni una palabra en estos quince minutos que estamos esperando el café, y eso me preocupa. Estoy seguro que seguís procesando lo de Quinn.

- Estoy segura de que vos también estarías como yo.- Le digo señalándolo - No todos los días la animadora de la preparatoria, la cual te trataba muy mal, te confiesa su amor.

- Es verdad. No todos los días pasa.- Me dice, dándome la razón - Pero, tampoco necesitaría procesarlo un día y medio. Porque que conste que tampoco dormiste.

- Ya, Kurt.- Digo, para que deje de hablar del tema. No quiero darle la razón.

- Tengo una idea.- Me dice. Yo levanto las cejas, en señal de que me diga su idea. - Compras dos cafés, yo no quiero uno sinceramente. Te tomas un taxi, y te vas a su departamento, charlan, y que sea lo que el destino quiera de ustedes dos.- Dice y cuando termina de hablar junta las manos, lo que hace que se escuche un aplauso.

- No lo sé. No pienso caerle de sorpresa.- Le contesto, mientras damos un paso hacia el mostrador. Una de las personas que estaban esperando su café, se acaba de ir. Solo quedan dos persona delante nuestro.

- Entonces, llamala y decile que vas en su casa con café, dentro de unos minutos.

* * *

**Quinn**

Hace una hora que no dejo de escribir en un cuaderno, que en un momento de inspiración fui a comprar a una librería que está cerca de mi departamento. Estoy totalmente inspirada hasta que Santana viene, y explota mi burbuja que había fabricado para aislarme de la realidad.

- Rubia.- Dice, acercándose y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

- San.- Le digo, no quiero que sepa que acaba de arruinar cualquier idea que tenía para mi futuro libro. - ¿No trabajabas hoy?

- Si, dentro de un rato salgo, me había equivocado el horario.- Dice mientras deja su cartera en la mesada de la cocina, para abrir la heladera y sacar una cerveza. - Y vos... ¿No trabajabas hoy?- Me pregunta después de haberle dado un sorbo a la cerveza.

- Me cambiaron los horarios.- Le respondo, mientras dejo el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo en una pequeña mesa que se encuentra frente al sillón. - Ahora los Lunes no trabajo, y los Miércoles tampoco.- Hago una pausa. - Trabajo los Martes, Jueves y Viernes.

- Chica con suerte.- Dice para darle un sorbo final a la cerveza y dejarla nuevamente en la heladera. - Yo trabajo de Lunes a Viernes, mi jefe es un viejo desagradable, solo me quiere trabajando para verme las tetas.- Yo la miro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa. - No estoy bromeando, es mas, me dijo que vaya en camisa, y cuando fui en camisa, ¡me dijo que si no me sacaba los primeros dos botones de la misma, no tenia el empleo!- Me dice, abriendo los brazos, para después dejarlos violentamente en la mesada.

- Cuidate. ¡No vaya a ser que te ponga algún dedo encima!- Le digo en advertencia.

- No te preocupes, Fabray. ¡Parece que no me conoces!- Me responde con una sonrisa. Yo le sonrío, y se acerca a mí, para después volver a dejar un beso en mi mejilla y sentarse a mi lado, en el sillón. - ¿Que escribías?

- Oh.- Digo con una sonrisa. - Eso quiere decir que notaste que interrumpiste por completo mi inspiración.

- Claro que lo noté.- Dice, para después soltar una carcajada, yo sonrío.

- Este es el libro que me va a ser famosa como escritora.- Digo orgullosa, sonriendo.

- ¿Y de que se trata?- Me pregunta, e intenta agarrar el cuaderno que se encuentra en la mesa, pero yo lo agarro antes.

- ¿Te acordas cuando te dije que iba a escribir una historia de amor épica que haga que todo el mundo crea en el amor?

- No, no me acuerdo.- Dice haciendo memoria.

- Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora.- Digo con una sonrisa, ella ríe.

- ¿Y sobre quien es?

- Rachel y yo.- Le digo, mirándola a los ojos. Su sonrisa desaparece.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto escribir sobre ella?- Dice con tono de preocupación. - Ella no...

- ¿Ella no me correspondió?- La interrumpo. Ella asiente con miedo. - Ese sería un buen drama, ¿No crees? La parte en que la chica de la que la otra chica está enamorada, no le corresponde, ama a dos personas mas, pero no a ella.- Digo con un tono de locutora. - Quiero escribir cada detalle de todo lo que pase con Rachel y conmigo para ponerlo en el libro.

- No quiero que sufras otra vez, Quinn.- Me dice, mientras me acaricia el brazo.

- No voy a salir herida de esta, San, no te preocupes, gracias igual.- Le digo, para después abrazarla. Nos quedamos un rato ahí, hasta que San rompe el abrazo.

- ¿Y como vas a terminar el libro?- Me pregunta, fingiendo una sonrisa. Se que no está tan convencida de todo lo que está pasando. Lo aprecio, es una buena amiga.

- No lo sé. El tiempo lo dirá...- Le digo con una sonrisa. - Pero en todas las historias de amor, las dos personas protagonistas, terminan juntas.

* * *

**Rachel**

- ¡Por fin!- Exclama Kurt, cuando llegamos al mostrador. - ¿Sabe hace cuando estamos esperando acá? ¡Treinta minutos!- Le dice al hombre que está del otro lado del mostrador, esperando por nuestro pedido. - ¡Treinta!- Agrega, esta vez mirándome a mí.

- Dos cafés por favor.- Digo con una sonrisa, el hombre asiente con una sonrisa, y se va a hacerlos.

- Llamá a Quinn.- Me dice Kurt, mas bien, me obliga.

- Bueno, bueno.- Le respondo. - Le voy a mandar un mensaje mejor.

Tengo dos cafés y vos tenes un sillón cómodo. ¿Te parece un buen plan para terminar la tarde? Le envío.

¡Me parece genial! Me responde. Yo sonrío.

En diez minutos estoy allá. ¿Queres que lleve algo mas?

Con tu presencia y un café, tengo la tarde hecha :) Me responde. Yo sonrío nuevamente, y miro a Kurt, el cual me está sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunto.

- La forma en que le sonreís a la pantalla.- Dice, para mirar hacia otro lado y soltar una carcajada. Yo no le hago caso.

- Apenas salgo de acá, voy a la casa de Quinn.

- Me parece bien.

* * *

**Quinn**

Santana se acaba de ir, y yo sigo escribiendo en mi cuaderno hasta que venga Rachel.

* * *

- ¡Rach!- Digo con una sonrisa. - Pasa, por favor.- Agrego, mientras abro mas la puerta para que pueda pasar.

- ¿Todo bien?- Me pregunta, mientras deja los dos cafés en la mesada.

- Sí.- Digo, para después cerrar la puerta, y acercarme a ella. Dejo el cuaderno al lado de los cafés, y agarro un café.

- ¿Estabas ocupada?- Me pregunta, dirige su mirada al libro, y después al bolígrafo que se encontraba detrás de mi oreja.

- No, solo escribiendo... Ya sabes- Le digo mientras alzo los hombros. Saco el bolígrafo de mi oreja, y lo dejo al lado del cuaderno.

- ¿Que escribías?- Siempre fue muy curiosa, no ha cambiado. Eso me saca una sonrisa.

- Un libro, el futuro libro de Quinn Fabray.- Digo con una sonrisa. Mientras apoyo una mano en la mesada, y la otra en mi cadera. Ella me imita.

- Suena interesante...- Dice, para dirigir su mirada al libro, y acercar su mano lentamente. Yo me percato de esa acción y pongo una mano del cuaderno arriba de el.

- ¡No lo podes leer!- Digo rápidamente soné un poco dura, y al ver que ella sacó la mano rápidamente y bajó la mirada agrego - Aún.- Ella alza la mirada. - No esta terminado.- Sonrío, Rachel también lo hace.

- ¿Como termina?- Me pregunta, para después agarrar su café y dirigirse al sillón. Yo pierdo mi mirada en sus piernas. - ¿Quinn?- Dice, al notar que no respondo.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunto, saliendo de mi trance y siguiéndola con mi café en mi mano.

- ¿Cómo termina el libro?- Me pregunta.

- No se como va a terminar...-Digo sentándome a su lado. - Aún no me amas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Les pido por favor *estoy de rodillas* que me dejen reviews, no se si les gusta. no tengo casi reviews, y no se si seguir la historia :(**

**Por favor, **

**Si acaban de descubrir la historia, dejen review.**

**Si siguen la historia desde el principio, dejen review.**

**Si les pica el ojo, dejen review.**

**Si shippean Faberry, dejen review.**

**Si odian a Ryan, dejen review.**

**OKAY? :D**

**El proximo capitulo lo subo eeeeeeeeeel... Sabado/Domingo.**

**de verdad espero que les guste esta historia. Me encanta lo que se viene. Los quieroooooo :D**


	12. We are never ever getting back together

**Quinn**

**FLASHBACK**

- ¡Rach!- Digo con una sonrisa. - Pasa, por favor.- Agrego, mientras abro mas la puerta para que pueda pasar.

- ¿Todo bien?- Me pregunta, mientras deja los dos cafés en la mesada.

- Sí.- Digo, para después cerrar la puerta, y acercarme a ella. Dejo el cuaderno al lado de los cafés, y agarro un café.

- ¿Estabas ocupada?- Me pregunta, dirige su mirada al libro, y después al bolígrafo que se encontraba detrás de mi oreja.

- No, solo escribiendo... Ya sabes- Le digo mientras alzo los hombros. Saco el bolígrafo de mi oreja, y lo dejo al lado del cuaderno.

- ¿Que escribías?- Siempre fue muy curiosa, no ha cambiado. Eso me saca una sonrisa.

- Un libro, el futuro libro de Quinn Fabray.- Digo con una sonrisa. Mientras apoyo una mano en la mesada, y la otra en mi cadera. Ella me imita.

- Suena interesante...- Dice, para dirigir su mirada al libro, y acercar su mano lentamente. Yo me percato de esa acción y pongo una mano del cuaderno arriba de el.

- ¡No lo podes leer!- Digo rápidamente soné un poco dura, y al ver que ella sacó la mano rápidamente y bajó la mirada agrego - Aún.- Ella alza la mirada. - No está terminado.- Sonrío, Rachel también lo hace.

- ¿Cómo termina?- Me pregunta, para después agarrar su café y dirigirse al sillón. Yo pierdo mi mirada en sus piernas. - ¿Quinn?- Dice, al notar que no respondo.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunto, saliendo de mi trance y siguiéndola con mi café en mi mano.

- ¿Cómo termina el libro?- Me pregunta.

- No sé cómo va a terminar...-Digo sentándome a su lado. - Aún no me amas.

Ella se queda en silencio, mirándome a los ojos.

- Prometo amarte.- Dice finalmente, una sonrisa se escapa en mi rostro. – Pero no ahora.- Mi sonrisa se desvanece.

- No prometas si estás segura de lo que decís. Ya me prometieron amor, espere, y nunca llegó.- Le contesto, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas al pensar en Spencer.

- Te ame una vez, puedo amarte nuevamente.- Dice con una sonrisa. Yo me descoloco.

- ¿Ya me amaste una vez?- Pregunto anonadada.

- Sí. Te amé desde el primer día que te vi con tu uniforme de animadora.- Dice, mientras mira el techo, estoy segura de que en su mente, en este momento, estoy yo con mi uniforme. – Fue difícil lidiar con todos los insultos y sobrenombres que me ponías, pero yo siempre supe que detrás de ese muro que construías entre nosotras dos, no me odiabas tanto.- Dice sonriéndome, yo le sonrío, y asiento.

- Nunca te odié, Berry.- Me pongo de pie y me siento en el otro sillón más pequeño, frente al que ella está sentada.

- ¿Y por qué me tratabas tan mal?

- No lo sé- Digo sonriéndole. Ella levanta una ceja, y yo suelto una carcajada. – Estoy hablando en serio, no tengo idea porque te trataba así.

- Tal vez porque odiabas encontrarme tan increíblemente sexy en mis suéteres de rombos.- Dice, mientras se cruza de piernas y le da un sorbo a su café, para después sonreír ampliamente.

- ¡Tal vez!- Digo. Y vuelvo a reír. Estamos las dos en silencio, tomando nuestros cafés. – Siento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar en McKinley, de verdad.- Le digo con una media sonrisa, más bien una mueca. – Hago memoria y me doy cuenta de lo mal que te trataba, y lo cruel que era.- Frunzo el seño. Ella me mira dulcemente.

- Tranquila.- Me dice, son quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Después de todo, no fuiste tan mala.- Dice enfatizando la palabra "tan". – Tuviste tus momentos tiernos.

- Nombrame alguno, por favor.- Le digo con una sonrisa. Intentaba pensar en algunos momentos, pero ninguno se cruzaba por mi mente, no los creo existentes.

- Cuando le conté a Finn sobre tu embarazo, esperaba toneladas de slushies de tu parte, y cachetadas.- Dice totalmente dramática.

Yo río.

- Eso no fue tierno. Eso fue aceptar que fuiste valiente, y de que seguro si hubieses estado en mi lugar, hubieses podido salir de esa situación como una total guerrera.- Le digo con una sonrisa. – Para mí no fue así, yo simplemente, intentaba esconder todo.

- Sos muy valiente, Quinn. Ayer me confesaste tu amor- Me dice acercándose a mí y agarrando mi mano, con una sonrisa.- Saliste de un embarazo, de una depresión y de un accidente. Eso es ser una guerrera.- Me aprieta la mano, y después se aleja. - ¿Sabes que fue tierno?- Yo estoy totalmente en otro planeta, después de sus palabras. Solo la miro, para que siga hablando. – Cuando me diste tu corona, cuando la habías deseado por años.- Yo frunzo el ceño.

Rachel suelta una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que hice eso? ¿Quién te contó?- Le pregunto.

- Tengo mis secretos.- Dice haciéndose la interesante. – El punto no es quien me lo contó. El punto es… ¡Lo tierno que fue saber qué hiciste eso por mí!

- No fui solo yo. Fue Santana también.

- Fue tu corona, te podrías haber quedado con ella aunque Santana no quisiese.

- Es un buen punto…- Digo pensando. – Pero la decisión la tomamos las dos, te guste o no.- Le sonrío.

- Lo sé, pero a mí me gustó saber que me diste tu corona, Santana no me importa, sin ofender.- Me dice con una sonrisa. Yo le sonrío nuevamente. Rachel me gusta demasiado.

- Sigamos hablando de tu enamoramiento por mí en McKinley.- Digo para después reír. Ella también ríe.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

- ¡Rach!- Grito, con dulzura, anoche se quedó dormida en el sillón, mientras veíamos "The Mirror Has Two Faces" a pedido de ella.

- Quinn, quiero dormir un rato mas.- Me responde mientras hunde su cabeza en uno de los almohadones.

- ¿Qué pasó con la Rachel que se levantaba temprano para hacer ejercicio?- Le pregunto divertida.

- Quedó en Ohio.- Me dice. - Si la extrañas, la podes ir a buscar.- Agrega.

- Si no te levantas ahora mismo, no te voy a contar lo que acabo de hacer.- Le digo ansiosa por contarle. Ella alza rápidamente la vista para encontrarme sonriente. Ella sonríe.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- Yo le muestro un papel. - Quinn, no veo desde acá, acercate.- Yo le hago caso y me siento a los pies del sillón, ella se reincorpora, y agarra el papel que estaba en mi mano, y lleva la otra mano a su boca, mientras esconde su sonrisa tras ella. - ¡Oh por Dios, Quinn! ¿Cómo no me había enterado de esto?- Me pregunta eufórica, gritando. - ¿Me anotaste para hacer las audiciones?- Me pregunta con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Si, Rach.- Le digo como un robot, sin quitar la gran sonrisa de mi rostro.

Ella se acerca a mí y me abraza, me abraza tan fuerte que yo me inclino para atrás, al no soportar su peso ante tal impulso. A Rachel no le importa y sigue abrazada a mí.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Me susurra al oído. - Esto es genial. Tengo la oportunidad de interpretar a la gran Barbra Streisand en Funny Girl de Broadway, gracias, gracias, gracias.- Agrega.

- Tenes suerte de que haya ido. Porque dentro de una hora cerraban las inscripciones para las audiciones.- Digo mientras la separo de mí y me pongo de pie para caminar hacia la cocina. Ella se pone de pie también y me abraza por la espalda, de la cintura, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿Ya te dije "Gracias"?- Dice, apoyando su cara en mi hombro.

Yo suspiro.

- Si, Rach. No tenes nada que agradecer.- Le digo mientras me giro y le doy un beso en la frente. Para después volver a separarme de ella. No es fácil tenerla tan cerca. - Te traje café.- Le digo con una sonrisa, entregándoselo. Noto como Rachel esta fascinada viendo el papel que le entregué. – Me voy a dar una ducha, ¿Sí? Vuelvo dentro de cinco minutos.- Le digo con una sonrisa, ella asiente, y se sienta en una banqueta de la cocina, yo me dirijo al baño.

* * *

**Rachel**

Todavía no puedo creer que tenga en mis manos el horario para las audiciones de Funny Girl en Broadway. Tuve el placer de hacer muchas obras de teatro, entre ellas Wiked, con la cual gané mi primer Tony, pero aún así, nada se compara con Funny Girl. ¡Nada se compara con Barbra Streisand! De solo saber de que Barbra puede saber de mi existencia a través de esta obra, se me eriza la piel. Necesito conseguir el papel, lo necesito para vivir.

El timbre del departamento me saca de mi mar de pensamientos.

- ¡Quinn!- Le grito, acercándome a la puerta del baño. - ¡Tocaron timbre!

- ¿Te molesta abrir? Si te molesta no te preocupes.- Me responde. Yo sonrío.

- ¡Claro que no me molesta!- Le digo para después dirigirme a la puerta y abrirla.

- ¡Britt!- Grito con una sonrisa.

- ¡Rach! ¡Qué bueno verte!- Me dice mientras me abraza. – Pero pensé que había venido al departamento de Quinn, lo siento.- Agrega, con una sonrisa.

- Este es el departamento de Quinn, Britt.- Le digo haciéndole señas de que pase. – Adelante.

- Gracias.- Me dice con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Tenes mascotas?

- Estoy muy bien, gracias. Mi vida es muy movida, como el de cualquier otra estrella famosa, ya sabes- Le digo con una sonrisa, mientras elevo los brazos. – Y… No, no tengo mascotas.

- Las mascotas son una buena compañía.

- Lo sé, pero tengo una vida demasiado activa como para cuidar la vida de alguien más.

- Tubbi se cuida solo.

- ¿Lord Tubbington vive todavía?- Pregunto totalmente sorprendida. Ese gato gordo, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya muerto por sobrepeso?

- ¡Claro que vive Rachel!- Grita Quinn, mientras entra a la cocina, secándose el pelo, con unos shorts y una remera negra con una calavera adentro, se ve que quedan rastros de la Quinn rebelde de unos años atrás. – Britt lo salvó justo a tiempo para que no tenga una sobredosis de droga.- Agrega mientras abraza a Brittany. Yo sonrío dulcemente. - ¿Qué te trae por acá, Britt?- Le pregunta Quinn. Veo como los ojos de Brittany se cristalizan rápidamente. – Oh, Britt, ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta mientras la abraza otra vez.

- No.- Dice con la voz débil. Yo me acerco a ella y le acaricio el brazo, en señal de apoyo. Brittany suelta con un brazo a Quinn para abrazarme a mí y a ella al mismo tiempo. – Las necesito.

- No te preocupes, estamos acá.- Le responde Quinn, mientras le acaricia la espalda. - ¿Queres que vayamos a comer algo así nos contás?- Le pregunta. Brittany solo asiente.

* * *

**Quinn**

- Mike me engañó.- Dice Brittany, mientras se le cae una lagrima, y toma un vaso de agua.

- ¿Te engañó?- Le pregunto sorprendida.

- ¿Estabas con Mike?- Pregunta Rachel, aún mas sorprendida, yo la miro de reojo y le asiento.

- ¿Cómo sabes que te engañó, Britt?- Le pregunto tranquila, mientras tomo la mano de Brittany. Si la hizo llorar, juro que le voy a patear el trasero.

- Todo empezó cuando a un gato intento robarle el collar a Lord Tubbington…- Comienza a contar Britt.

- Hay Dios.- Dice Rachel en voz alta, yo rápidamente le pego un codazo, y ella solo sonríe y aprieta los labios para no reir, yo le sonrío.

- Proseguí, Britt.- Le digo con una sonrisa, ella asiente.

- Como decía.- Dice ofendida, mirando a Rachel. – Un gato intentó robarle el collar a Tubbi. Entonces yo investigué, ya sabes, no quería que ningún gato lo lastime, y un día puse una cámara en la ventana de mi habitación, por la cual sé que este gato sospechoso entraba todas las noches y pude identificar que raza era.- Dice mientras se rasca la barbilla. Y deja un momento de suspenso. – Su raza es conocida como Devon Rex. Es un gato de ojos ovalados, por lo que supuse que podría tener algo que ver con los asiáticos.- Rachel y yo abrimos ampliamente los ojos, y sin emitir ningún comentario, seguimos escuchando. – Una noche que Mike me dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde ensayando con algunos chicos, yo me dispuse a ir a algunos bares asiáticos…- Dice.

- ¿Bares asiaticos?- La interrumpo.

- ¿Existen?- Me sigue Rachel.

- ¡Claro que existen!- Dice Brittany. – Bueno, sigo. – Agrega. – Me dispuse a ir a algunos bares asiáticos a ver si encontraba a este gato, Devon Rex, pero lo único que encontré fue a Mike besándose con otra asiática en medio del bar.- Dice tapando con sus manos su cara. Yo me acerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella llora mas fuerte. Vuelvo a sentarme y agarro una de sus manos, para ponerla entre las mías.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama esto?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Engaño?- Me dice.

- No.- Sonrío ante su respuesta. – Esto se llama "oportunidad"- Amplío mi sonrisa, y Britt sonríe de medio lado. – Mike te está dando la oportunidad de conocer a alguien mejor, que te valore, te quiera, y te respete. No te pongas mal.- Britt se acerca a mí, se sienta en mis piernas y me abraza aún más fuerte.

- Eso es lo más tierno que me dijeron jamás.- Dice Britt.

- Eso es lo más tierno que escuché jamás.- Me dice Rachel con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué debo hacer con Mike entonces?- Me pregunta, sin ponerse de pie, sigue sentada en mis piernas.

- ¿No se lo dijiste?- Le pregunto. Ella niega con la cabeza.

- Creo que deberías hablar con él, Britt.- Le dice Rachel. Ella asiente.

Iba a decirle algo a Britt cuando de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar, Britt se pone de pie para que pueda sacarlo de mi bolsillo. Veo en la pantalla el nombre "Santana" con una foto de ella.

- Es Santana.- Le susurro a Britt antes de atender. Ella se hace la que no me escucha.

- ¡San!- Le digo.

- Hey, Q. Te tengo una noticia.- Me dice.

- ¡Contame!

- Finnepto me llamó para que les avise a todos sobre hacer una reunión. ¿Qué te parece?- Yo miro a Britt, que está entretenida charlando con Rachel. No creo que Britt se sienta cómoda con Mike en una reunión.

- No lo sé.- Digo finalmente.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿En serio? ¡Pensé que te iba a encantar!

- Si, pero, es complicado.

- ¿Qué pasa rubia?

- No te puedo contar.- Le digo, estoy segura que se va a enojar.

- ¿Desde cuándo me escondes cosas?

- Desde que esas cosas está metida Brittany.

- Oh, lo entiendo- Dice rápidamente. – Entonces, confírmenme rápido, tengo que llamar al grandulón, ¿Sí?- Dice nerviosa.

- Yo te aviso, San, cuidate.- Le digo antes de colgar.

Vuelvo a la mesa en la cual estan Brittany y Rachel, y parece como si Britt nunca hubiese llorado. Está totalmente cambiada, y Rachel está riendo con ella.

- Chicas, me acaban de avisar sobre una supuesta reunión con el Glee Club.- Les digo con una sonrisa. Pero mi entusiasmo no las entusiasman y veo como caras de terror se plasman en sus rostros.

- ¡No!- Dicen las dos en unisono, y se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo para salir del lugar, pero antes de que hagan un paso fuera de la silla yo las agarro a las dos del brazo y las vuelvo a sentar. - No se van de acá hasta que tengamos una conversacion seria.- Veo como las dos asienten con miedo. Yo sonrío.

- ¿Que escusas tienen para no ir?- Les pregunto.

- No quiero ver a Mike con Tina.- Dice Britt rápidamente.

- No quiero encontrarme con Finn.- Dice Rachel con la misma rapidez que Brittany.

- ¡Ya son grandes y tienen que aprender de los errores!- Les digo en voz alta.

- ¡Sí!- Gritan ellas al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Cuando los vean van a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Borrón y cuenta nueva! ¡Se merecen alguien que las ame y las respete! ¡No a esos tontos!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Así que vamos a volver a Ohio y van a enfrentarlos!- Les digo con el mismo entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué? No.- Dice Britt bajando la voz.

- No creo que sea buena idea.- La sigue Rachel.

- ¿Qué pasó con el "¡Sí!"?- Les digo frustrada.

- No quiero volver a Ohio, Quinn- Me dice Rachel, mientras arquea las cejas.

- Ni yo- Dice Brittany.

- Que lastima, chicas, porque las voy a llevar. Agarro el celular y marco el numero de Santana. - ¡Santana!

- ¿Sí?

- Vamos a ir.

- Bueno, ¡ya le aviso a Frankenstein!- Dice, para después colgar. – Todo va a estar bien, se los prometo.- Les digo a Rachel y a Brittany. Y veo como las dos asienten y fingen una sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! :D**

**Un poco flojo el capitulo, no? :S**

**Era como un enlace hacia lo que va a ser "La reunioooon" Que mas que "reunion" va a ser una fiesta organizada por Puck! YAY! Ya saben, las fiestas de Puck son las mejores! :D**

**No tengo palabras para todos los reviews que me dejaron, en serio, los AMO, LOS AMO, LOS AMO. Muchisimas graciaaaaaaas. alksdjalsdkjal.**

**Para las personas que piden drama, solo les voy a decir una cosa: DISFRUTEN QUE NO HAY DRAMA AHORA, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CAPAZ QUE HAY ALGO DE DRAMA PERO NO MUCHO, DISFRUTEN ESTE POCO DRAMA QUE HAY, PORQUE CUANDO DESPUES SE PONGA SUPER DRAMATICO NO LOS QUIERO DE RODILLAS PIDIENDOME QUE PONGA A TODOS FELICES, QUE PONGA UNICORNIOS, ARCOIRIS Y CHOCOLATES, EH! CUIDADO! That's all!**

**Para las personas que me pusieron "Sigo la historia desde el principio, este es mi primer rw" Que esperaban para dejar rw? Que los amenace? jajajajajajaj.**

**La verdad es que despues de todos los reviews les juro que va a ser dificil que se desquiten de mi, VAN A TENER FANFIC PARA RATO MUAJAJAJAJA.**

**Por desgracia, FINN VA A TENER QUE APARECER, NO SE LO TRAGO UN AGUJERO NEGRO :( Rachel necesita cerrar las etapas de su vida para despues entregarse a Quinn, no? :)**

**Razones por las cuales tenes que dejar Review:**

**Soy sexy.**

**Vos sos sexy.**

**Dianna y Lea son sexys.**

**Eso es todo!**

**Gracias por leer mi historia, muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, los quiero muchisisisisimo. Que tengan una buena semana :)**

**El proximo capitulo lo van a tener para el jueves!**

**Besosssss :)**


	13. You're still not mentioning love

**Quinn**

Estamos en el hotel de Lima, hoy es Jueves. Pasaron exactamente dos días desde que les tuve que rogar, casi de rodillas, a Rach y a Britt que viniesen a la reunion con los chicos del Club Glee. Marie me escuchó discutir con ellas, por lo tanto, se nos unió, y está acá con nosotras.

Puck vive en Los Angeles, pero quizo que nos juntemos todos acá. En donde nos conocimos. Pero aun mas, no nos vamos a juntar en una casa, o en algun lugar para comer, nos vamos a juntar en McKinley, a pedido de Noah. Y hoy no, nos juntamos el Viernes, asi que tenemos un día entero y un rato de lo que queda de este, ya que son las tres de la tarde, para recorrer.

No extraño para nada este lugar.

Es un poco deprimente.

Un poco bastante.

* * *

- ¿Que lees?- Me pregunta Rachel, acostandose a mi lado, el la cama, con la espalda sobre el respaldar. Ante la pregunta, cierro el libro, dejando mi dedo en la pagina que estaba leyendo, para que ella pueda leer el nombre del libro, en la tapa. - Nights in Rodanthe.- Dice, casi en un susurro. - Creo haber visto la pelicula.- Agrega. Yo sonrío. Nunca me gustó que me hablen mientras leo, pero no se lo voy a decir. - ¿Me lees?

- No me gusta leer en voz alta.- Le digo un poco incomoda.

- Por favor.- Agrega, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, quedando su boca a centimetros de mi mejilla. - Por favor.- Repite, pero con la voz ronca. Su aliento choca contra mi oido, lo cual me hace temblar, y ante esa accion, Rachel se aparta.

- Bueno.- Le digo, intentando que no se de cuenta de mi incomodidad.

- Leeme por donde estabas.- Dice. Yo abro el libro, y busco por donde iba leyendo.

- "- No sé como ni porqué ha ocurrido, pero creo que estaba escrito que yo debia venir aquí. - Dijo él -. Para conocerte." - Suspiro ante la frase. - "Durante años he echado de menos algo en mi vida. Pero no sabía que era..."- Agrego con la voz temblorosa. Quedo mirando el libro, sin terminar la frase. Lo que hace que Rachel se gire a mirarme. Yo sigo con la vista en el libro. - "Y ahora lo sé"- Agrego finalmente.

Giro a ver a Rachel.

Estamos a centimetros de distancia.

En ese momento Britt sale euforica del baño y se tira a la cama, como si fuese una piscina, lo que hace que yo salga de la burbuja que había hecho alrededor de Rachel y mío.

Me levanto rapidamente para entrar al baño.

Estoy frente al espejo, y miro mi reflejo en él. No le presto mucha atención a mi aspecto, ya que mi cabeza está inundada de pensamientos... Preguntas.

Me lavo la cara rapidamente, para intentar relajarme, y me seco con una toalla.

Salgo del baño.

- Quinn, quiero ir a McKinley.- Me dice Rachel, acostada en la cama del hotel, mirando el techo. - ¿Vamos?- Pregunta, apoyando sus codos en el colchón para poder elevarse un poco y así verme a los ojos.

- No lo sé. Vamos a ir mañana. No extraño tanto el colegio como para ir un día antes.- Le respondo mientras me siento el el sillón, que queda frente a la cama.

Este cuarto de hotel, no es muy acogedor, pero es bastante amplio y tiene tres camas, y dos sillones. Las camas están una al lado de la otra, separadas por mesitas de luz. Uno de los sillones se encuentra bajo la ventana, no muy grande, y tampoco con gran vista ya que se ve la otra parte del hotel, una pared de ladrillos. El otro sillón, en el cual estoy sentanda, está frente a la primera cama, en la cual está sentada Rachel.

Tiene un baño, una pequeña heladera, una plancha, y una puerta, la cual si abris hay estantes, no muy lindo que digamos, pero comodo.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta. Cuando esten los chicos no va a ver tiempo de recorrer.- Me inciste. Yo me levanto de mala gana.

- Bueno. Dale, antes de que me arrepienta.- Le digo, ella sonríe ampliamente.

- ¿Puedo ir?- Pregunta una inocente Marie.

- Claro.- Le sonrío, para despues mirar a Britt, iba a preguntarle si quería venir, hasta que noté que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Si me preguntan por Santana... Ella ya está aquí. No vino con nosotras. Se encuentra acá, en este mismo hotel, pero con Mercedes.

Todos estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel. Menos el fracasado de Hudson, ya que nunca se fue de acá. ¿Que hace? ¿Va a la universidad? ¿Atiende una oficina? ¿Es maestro? ¿Trabaja en una exivicion de morsas haciendo de morsa? No, nada de eso. Trabaja en el taller de Burt.

* * *

- Pensar que acá fue en donde la gran Rachel Berry de ahora comenzó su gran carrera.- Le digo en el oído a Rachel, resaltando ambas veces la palabra "Gran".

Rachel se sonroja.

- No sabía que iba a estar tan lleno de alumnos.- Dice Marie, tomandome del brazo.

- Estamos en horario escolar.

- No lo sabía.- Dice nuevamente, y se toma aún mas fuerte de mi brazo cuando una porrista la choca, aproposito, y hace que Marie casi pierda el equilibrio.

- Solias ser una de ellas.- Me dice Rachel, mirando como la porrista que había chocado a Marie, sigue chocando a cada persona que esté en su camino.

- Yo era mas linda.- Digo sonriendo, para luego largar una pequeña risa.

- Sos.- Dice Rachel.

Intento digerir eso sin sonrojarme, sonriendole y apartando la vista hacia otro lado, para que no se note que hay miles elefantes saltando en mi estomago.

Seguimos caminando, y miles de flashbacks van apareciendo en cada rincón que miro del colegio. Sonrío ante ello. Ya que, aunque no extraño este lugar, fue en donde aprendí, cometí errores, pero despues aprendí de ellos. Fue donde conocí a Santana y a Britt, que son como mis hermanas, a Puck, que a pesar de que no lo veo hace bastante es alguien que influyó en mi vida. No por el hecho de que me dejó embarazada, sino porque es muy buena persona y es alguien que quiero en mi vida para siempre. También conocí a Mercedes, que a pesar de que yo siempre fui una perra con ella, siempre estuvo ahí para mí, y espero que ella haya notado que yo tambien estuve ahí para ella, y lo estoy, obviamente. A Rachel, que... Bueno, ahora es alguien demasiado importante en mi vida, que sin haber venido a esta escuela no se si la hubiera conocido, o tal vez sí, ya que creo que el destino nos unió, y a capaz que si no nos conociamos, nos unía en algun punto de nuestras vidas. Pero no quiero pensar en el hecho de no haberla podido conocido, ya que no me gusta como suena eso.

En fin, aquí conocí a todas las personas que dejaron un granito de arena en mi vida, una pequeña huella, que me marcó y me hizo quien soy. Me hizo cambiar. Me hizo dejar de ser esa perra que era, que atropeyaba al mundo.

Gracias.

"Gracias" es en lo unico que estoy pensando de esta escuela. En decirle "Gracias".

Gracias por todo.

* * *

Luego de dar una recorrida en general, sin entrar a ninguna sala, ya que están en clase, se escucha sonar la campana, lo que me imagino que anuncia que vayan todos a la cafetería.

- ¿Y si me hago pasar por alumno de esta escuela y pido algo de comida en la cafetería?- Dice Marie sonriendo.

- Seguro que podés, pero no es gratis.- Le respondo.

- No importa que no sea gratis, traigo dinero. Muero de hambre.- Dice, cuando nos acercamos a la puerta de la cafetería, para luego entrar corriendo.

Yo estaba a punto de entrar con ella, cuando Rachel me tira del brazo.

- Sigamos recorriendo.- Me dice. Yo asiento.

Vamos en silencio observando a los estudiantes, y sus actitudes. Cada uno de ellos me hace a acordar a alguien del Club Glee.

Me quedé observando a una animadora que molestaba a una morena, que me hizo a acordar a como yo molestaba a Rachel, me hizo sentir mal, y no me di cuenta que Rachel se había detenido en la puerta de los baños. Así que giré, y volví hacia ella.

Cuando llego a ella, Rach ingresa a los baños.

Yo la sigo.

- Este lugar es un lugar historico.- Me dice. Observando cada rincón de los baños.

- ¿Esto? ¿Los baños?- Le pregunto confundida.

- Sí.- Dice mientras se mira al espejo. Yo me acerco y también me miro para retocar un poco mi cabello.

- ¿Por qué?- La miro a travez del espejo.

Ella sonríe.

- Acá fueron todos nuestros buenos encuentros.- Dice mientras se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared. - Acá me dijiste que no me case con Finn. Acá me regalaste un pasaje para yo poder irte a visitar a Yale, y vos poder ir a visitarme a Nyada.

- Pasajes que nunca usamos.- Le digo sonriendo.

- Pasajes que nunca usamos.- Repite, y ríe.

Nos quedamos en silencio, viendonos a los ojos unos segundos. Hasta que yo giro para volver a mirarme al espejo.

- Tambien acá fue, cuando despues del baile de promoción yo...

- No recordemos eso- Me interrumpe largando una pequeña risa. Yo agacho la cabeza. - Se que no fue tu intención pegarme.

- No lo fué.

- Lo sé.- Me dice dulcemente. - No bajes la vista, en serio, está todo bien. - Sigo mirandome los pies. - ¿Recordas? Sos la chica mas hermosa que conozco.- Recuerdo eso. - Si bajas la cabeza, la corona se cae. - Yo alzo la vista, y ella me sonríe.

Yo sonrío.

- Entonces... Aun cuando yo era una perra, ¿Me amabas?- Pregunto con timidez.

- Ya te explique. Nunca fuiste una perra autentica. No te salia el papel.- Dice en forma de burla. Yo le golpeo el brazo suavemente.

- Hey, claro que sí.- Le digo, intentando contener la risa. - Los apodos me hacian una perra.

- No eran suficiente, yo no te creía de todos modos.- Yo alzo las cejas y la miro a los ojos. Rachel sonríe. - Te aviso que estas frente a una actriz también, y como actriz que soy, te digo que tu actuacion no era creible.

- Perdón, gran Rachel Berry, olvidaba que estaba frente a la ganadora del Tony.

- Te perdono.- Dice, y ríe. - Creo que te ame desde el primer día en que te vi.- Mis piernas se tambalean, no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Desde el primer día?- Digo tartamudeando. - ¿Como es eso posible? ¿Cuando me viste por primera vez?

- Fue amor a primera vista.- Dice un poco sonrojada. - La primera vez que te ví... Estabas caminando por el pasillo, ni siquiera me notaste.- Bajo la cabeza al instante. - Pero luego si lo hiciste.- Alzo la vista otra vez, y le sonrío.

Rachel también me sonríe.

- No creo en el amor a primera vista.- Le digo, no quiero arruinar el momento, pero lo tenía que decir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te enamoras de una persona por su aspecto y no por quien es por dentro.

- En realidad, yo decía lo mismo, pero despues me di cuenta de que el amor a primera vista no es solo aspecto, sino que al instante que ves a alguien en tu cabeza te imaginas como puede ser, como debe ser hablar con ella, que musica le gustará... Y en realidad, te terminas enamorando de una persona imaginaria, ya que la mayoría de las veces, lo que te imaginas en tu cabeza, no es como la persona es en realidad.- Dice, mientras alza los hombros.

- Tiene sentido.- Le digo mientras asiento.

- ¿Y vos?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Como te enamoraste de mi?

- No lo sé.- Digo.

- ¿No lo sabes?- Me pregunta levantando las dos cejas.

- No, no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que sentí algo por vos, ya que solo recuerdo un poco de cuando lo había empezado a asimilar. Pero estoy segura que la primera vez, fue la primera vez que te escuche cantar.

- ¿En serio?- Pregunta sonriendo. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque tu voz me enamora hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

**Rachel**

- Rach, voy a buscar a Marie.- Me dice Quinn, apenas salimos de los baños. Yo solo asiento y comienzo a caminar.

Casi sin darme cuenta, como si mis pies se hubiesen guiado por mi cerebro, pero yo no hubiese escuchado sus ordenes, llegué al auditorio.

Ahora que lo puedo comparar con el de Broadway, no está nada mal. Es bastante grande para ser solo de un colegio.

Subo la escalera. Llego hasta el piano.

Recuerdo mi pelea aquí con Quinn. Fue... intensa.

Tambien recuerdo mi primer beso con Finn.

La propuesta a casamiento.

Recuerdo demasiadas cosas pasadas en este lugar. Son tantos recuerdos que si sigo pensando en ellos me explotará la cabeza.

Me acerco a un equipo de musica que se encuentra en la esquina del escenario y observo que tiene una entrada para Ipod. No lo dudo y saco mi Ipod del bolsillo y lo conecto al equipo de música.

Por suerte Kurt me descargó versiones instrumentales de mis canciones favoritas.

- "The piano is not firewood yet.  
They try to remember but still they forget.  
That the heart beats in threes, just like a waltz.  
And nothing can stop you from dancing.

Rise from your cold hospital bed.  
You're not dying.  
Everyone knows you're going to live.  
So you might as well start trying."- Comienzo a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas de Regina Spektor a capella.

- "The piano is not firewood yet  
But the cold does get cold  
So it soon might be that  
I'll take it apart, call up my friends  
And we'll warm up our hands by the fire

Don't look so shocked  
Don't judge so harsh  
You don't know  
You are only spying  
Everyone knows it's going to hurt  
But at least we'll get hurt trying"- Elegí cantar esta canción porque amo su letra. Habla de salir de la cama y enfrentar las cosas. Escuché todas las canciones de Barbra Streisand, pero esta fue la canción que me subió el animo al enterarme lo de Cassandra...

**FLASHBACK**

- Rach, es mejor que te enteres por mi antes que por algun chismoso de Nyada.- Me dice Kurt, sentandose conmigo en el sillón.

- Si me vas a contar algo que se anda diciendo por Nyada, sos inmediatamente chismoso.- Le digo. Él sonríe.

- Ya, en serio, es un tema delicado.- Me dice sacando la sonrisa inmediatamente de su perfecto rostro.

- No me asustes.

- Es sobre Cassandra.

- No quiero escuchar de ella.- Digo, para luego ponerme de pie, pero Kurt me sostiene del brazo y de un tirón me vuelve a sentar. - Bueno, a ver... ¿ahora que pasó? ¿Con quién se acostó?

- Es una historia larga.

- Resumila.- Le digo tajante.

Kurt asiente.

- Una de las chicas de baile contó vio a Cassandra en un club nocturno, trabajando...- Noto el miedo en sus palabras, y ahora noto el miedo en mi pecho.

- ¿Trabajando?- Espero que sea mesera.

- Si, Rach. Trabajando...- No me ayuda en nada sus respuesta. - Sexo por dinero.- Dice rapido, pero logro escucharlo.

Ambas manos mias van directo a mi cabeza agarrandola con fuerza, y después me pongo de pie.

- ¿Qué?- Grito. - No es posible, lo que me faltaba.

- Ahora viene la buena noticia.- Dice casi como un susurro.

- ¿Hay buena noticia?- Digo abriendo los ojos como dos platos.

- No va a trabajar mas en la escuela.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Me sorprende mi serenidad en ambas preguntas.

- Porque esta chica la amenazó, entonces Cassandra, para que la gente no se entere de que es prostituta, fue borracha a Nyada, como poniendo una escusa para que la echen.

- Y la echaron...- Completo la frase.

- Si.- Dice con una media sonrisa.

- No se si estar feliz o triste.

- Podes elegir estar relajada.- Me dice. - Ya no tenes mas relacion con Cassandra. Ya no tenes que sufrir cada vez que la ves en Nyada. Ya pasó todo. Ya podes pasar de pagina y comenzar a escribir algo nuevo. ¿Sí?- Dice, abrazandome.

- Si...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Veo entrar por la puerta derecha a Quinn, la cual se sienta en una de las butacas de cerca de la puerta.

Sonrío.

- "You'll want to go back.  
You'll wish you were small.  
Nothing can slow the crying.  
You'll take the clock off of your wall.  
And you'll wish it was lying.

Love what you have and you'll have more love.  
You're not dying.  
Everyone knows you're going to love.  
Though there's still no cure for crying."- A penas termino de cantar, veo a Quinn de pie, saliendo de la fila de las butacas. Pero escucho aplausos.

Quinn no está aplaudiendo.

No había notado que por la puerta izquierda había entrado Finn.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEY GENTE :)**

**ACTUALIZACION WOO-HOO *****GRITA***

**Perdon por no haber actualizado antes, perdon, perdon, perdon, cuanto pasó? 1 mes? wow. Mil disculpas, es que se me terminaron las vacaciones y tuve que ir al colegio, y tuve que estudiar, y bueno, YO SER CHICA INTELIGENTE.**

**Tuvo que aparecer Finn... POR QUEEEEEE? QUIEN LO PUSO EN LA HISTORIA? E? E? E? JAJAJA, PERDON :(**

**PERO SI... ESTA ES LA PARTE "DRAMA" QUE LES DIJE. **

**NAH, MENTIRA, ESTO AL LADO DEL DRAMA VA A SER EL PARAISO, ASI QUE DISFRUTEN :)**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**PERDON por los errores de ortografia :( se me pasan :(**

**DEJEN REVIEWS DICIENDOME DE QUE MANERA QUIEREN QUE SEA EL ASESINATO DE FINN!**

**JAJAJAJJA NO MENTIRA... AUNQUE NO ESTA MALA LA IDEA :O (una muerte lenta y dolorosa, muahahaha)**

**gracias tambien por los favoritos y los follows! muchas muchas muchas gracias, prometo no tardar un mes para volver a actualizar :D**

**mmmmmmmmm, voy a actualizar el sabado! si, voy a intentar :) **

**Gracias gracias gracias.**

**Cuidense :)**

**Besos, los quieroooooo :)**


	14. I moved my arm, her face went red

Veo entrar por la puerta derecha a Quinn, la cual se sienta en una de las butacas de cerca de la puerta.

Sonrío.

- "You'll want to go back.  
You'll wish you were small.  
Nothing can slow the crying.  
You'll take the clock off of your wall.  
And you'll wish it was lying.

Love what you have and you'll have more love.  
You're not dying.  
Everyone knows you're going to love.  
Though there's still no cure for crying."- A penas termino de cantar, veo a Quinn de pie, saliendo de la fila de las butacas. Pero escucho aplausos.

Quinn no está aplaudiendo.

No había notado que por la puerta izquierda había entrado Finn.

- ¿Finn?- Digo, lo había visto ya, pero quiero estar segura de que es él.

Quinn escucha mis palabras y mira hacia un costado, hacia él, luego voltea nuevamente hacia mí y sale del auditorio.

- Rachel, tanto tiempo, veo que tu voz sigue siento tan genial como siempre.- Dice.

- Gracias, supongo.- Digo, mientras me siento en el borde del escenario, el se sienta frente a mí, sentado en una butaca de la primera fila. - ¿Como has estado?- Le pregunto con sinceridad, no es que no me interese y solo lo hago para quedar bien, lo quiero, y de verdad me interesa saber como está.

- Bien, ya sabes, ahora me ocupo del taller de Burt, y del Club Glee.- Dice alzando los hombros, restandole importancia.

- Cierto...- Digo, quedando pensativa.

- ¿Como está Brody?- Me pregunta, mirandome directamente a los ojos.

- Bien... creo.- Le digo. La verdad es que no se mucho de Brody desde hace un mes. Estuvo de viaje y no he sabido mucho de él, pero se que vuelve a New York dentro de unos días, así que estoy feliz.

- ¿Crees?- Dice, intentando alzar una ceja. - Es tu novio, se supone que tenes que saber como está.- Agrega tajante.

- No es mi novio, Finn. Terminamos hace dos años.- Digo, intentando ocultar la risa.

- ¿Dos años? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Me sorprende su tono de sorpresa en sobre todo la ultima pregunta.

- ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?- Le pregunto, esta vez soy yo la que le da tono de sorpresa a la pregunta.

- Porque cuando terminabas con el, volvias conmigo.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto aún mas sorprendida, y casi como un pequeño grito.

- Sabes que vamos a volver a ser felices nosotros, ¿O no?- No me digno a responder, ya que si sigo diciendo "¿Qué?" voy a parecer estúpida. - Por favor Rachel, lo sabes, fui tu primer amor, el primer amor nunca muere. Se que me amas todavía y que lo nuestro está escrito, lo nuestro es para siempre. Solo te dí un tiempo para que lo asimilaras, y parece que sin mi ayuda no te das cuenta. Soy yo el amor de tu vida, y vos sos el mío, estamos hecho el uno para el otro, lo supiste desde la primera vez que lo vi, lo sé, lo notaba en tus ojos, y se que lo voy a volver a notar.- Se pone de pie para tomarme de las manos. - Sabes que te amo, y que nunca lo dejé de hacer, te estuve esperando, tardaste, pero estuve acá, esperandote.

- Estuviste acá porque sos un fracasado, Hudson.- Grita una voz desde lejos.

- Santana, yo tambien te extrañé.- Dice Finn, soltando las manos de Rachel, casi tirandolas, y volviendose a sentar en una de las butacas.

- Hey, Slender Man, yo no dije que te extrañé en ningún momento.- Dice mientras se acerca, deposita un beso en mi mejilla. - Vengo a salvarte.- Susurra en mi oído para luego ir y darle una pequeña sacudida de pelo a Finn, el cual fulmina con la mirada a Santana. - Estás acá porque no sabes que hacer de tu vida, granos. No voy a dejar que vengas, le digas estupidas palabras, las cuales están sacadas seguramente de los folletos que Emma te da cuando no sabes como hablarle a una mujer, y arruines la carrera a Rachel, que está muy bien encaminada, para ser sincera.- Se da vuelta para mirarme a los ojos y vuelve a mirar a Finn. - En serio, a la enana le va muy bien allá en Broadway. Asi que Tetas, si vas a venir para intentar atar a Rachel a tus pies, no voy a dejar que...- Finn se pone de pie. - Oh no, no, sentate Frankenstein, no termine aún.- Dice Santana, le da un pequeño empujon, y Finn se sienta. - Como te decía, Bolsa de papas, si vas a venir a atar a Rachel a Lima, para que comparta tu fracaso, siendo ama de casa, vos trabajando en el taller de Burt y usando su premio Tony de pisapapeles, y ella sintiendose miserable... No, no voy a dejar que pongas tus brazos de nena al rededor de ella y la encarceles acá, así que te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas.- Dice para luego acercarse a Finn y señalarlo con su dedo indice. - Te acercas a Rachel y vas a desear no haber nacido.- Dice, para despues caminar hacia la salida del auditorio.

* * *

**Quinn**

- ¿No crees que se te fue un poco de las manos?- Le pregunto a Santana, cuando la veo cruzar la puerta del auditorio.

- Encima que me llamas desesperada, vengo, y le digo lo que pienso, ¿me preguntas si se me fue de las manos?- Dice mientras camina hacia los baños. Yo levanto los hombros. - No, no se me fue de las manos. Le dije lo que pensaba. No quiero que Rachel se venga a acá con el grandulón, con la gran carrera que tiene en Broadway. Estaría tirando a la basura estos ultimos tres años.- Me quedo callada, estoy de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunto, mientras nos vamos acercando a la cafetería para ver si Marie sigue allí. Y sí, esta sentada charlando con algunos chicos en una de las mesas.

- ¿No vamos a esperar a la hobbit?- Me pregunta. Mientras yo llamo a Marie con la mano y ella viene corriendo con una sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida.

- Ella sabe el camino de vuelta al hotel.- Le respondo de mala gana. Santana me mira raro, pero yo me subo al coche, y ella rapidamente se sube a mi lado, y Marie atrás.

Y pongo en marcha el motor para salir a toda velocidad del estacionamiento de McKinley.

* * *

"Ella lo sabe. Aunque pareciese que no. Ella lo sabe.

En estos momentos parece no darle mucha importancia a mis sentimientos.

Pero algún día lo hará.

Eso espero..."- Estoy concentrada escribiendo en mi cuaderno.

No muy concentrada en realidad, ya que son exactamente la una de la madrugada, y aún Rachel no llegó al hotel.

No se si debería preocuparme, ya que me siento mal de haberla dejado sola.

O tal vez, está disfrutando con Finn esta noche y yo estoy acá, preocupada, sin dormir.

En ese momento se escucha la cerradura girar y la puerta se abre lentamente.

- Gracias por traerme.- Dice Rachel, casi inaudible. Escucho una voz, pero no se de quien es que le responde, y ella entra en la habitación con una sonrisa.

- Hola Quinn.- Dice ella, sin sacar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Hola Rach- Le respondo, un poco fría para mi gusto.

Y fijo mi vista nuevamente en el cuaderno.

"Tal vez debería hacerle notar mi amor por ella, regalarle cosas, llevarla a lugares, pero soy muy respetuosa.

No quiero forzarla, obligarla, a estar conmigo. No estaría bien.

No me gustaría que me lo hicieran a mí, por eso no se lo hago a ella"

- Sabes, te busqué por todo el colegio y cuando fui al estacionamiento, el coche no estaba.- Dice mientras se saca el saco, lo cuelga en el perchero y se sienta a los pies de la cama en la cual yo estoy sentada apoyando la espalda en el respaldar.

Seguimos hablando bajo ya que Britt y Marie siguen durmiendo.

- Nos tuvimos que ir antes- Pienso rapido. - Marie no se sentía bien. La comida de la cafetería le habrá caido mal.- Digo.

Siempre fui una buena mentirosa. Aunque a veces eso me jugaba en contra.

- Me tuvieron que traer.

- ¿Quien te trajo?- Le pregunto cruzando los dedos tras el cuaderno, rogando que no haya sido Finn.

- Mercedes.- Responde con la voz temblorosa. - Me la encontré después de encontrármela a Santana.- Agrega mas segura. - No fue un lindo encuentro.

- ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto, intentando hacerme la interesada, cuando en realidad se porqué ella está diciendo eso.

- Santana insultó a Finn y el se puso mal.- Genial. La morsa victimizándose. Rachel agrandando las cosas. Esto no podía salir mas a su favor.

- Oh, ¿De verdad?- Le pregunto, mientras vuelvo a fijar mi vista en el cuaderno.

- Sí.- Responde.

"Ella es la persona por la cual me levanto cada mañana.

Pero ella se levanta por alguien más."

- ¿Seguis escribiendo?- Me pregunta.

- Si.- Le pregunto mientras cierro el cuaderno, me pongo de pie, y lo guardo en mi valija. - Eso intento.- Agrego, para luego agarrar una frazada y recostarme en el sillón.

- No voy a dejar que duermas ahí, Quinn.- Me dice Rachel, mientras agarra ropa de su valija y camina hacia el baño.

- En verdad quiero hacerlo, estoy cansada, voy a dormir tan rapido que ni me voy a dar cuenta de lo incomodo que esto.- Respondo.

- Dormí en la cama.

- Claro que no.

Ella deja de hablar.

Escucho el agua del grifo correr.

Luego lo cierra y sale del baño, ya cambiada, para acostarse.

- Vení.- Me dice, mientras se acuesta de un lado de la cama, intentando dejar espacio.

Las camas son de una plaza, por lo cual es dificil que entren dos personas allí.

- Estoy bien acá Rachel, no te preocupes.- Le respondo.

- Me conoces. Y sabes que no voy a dejar de insistirte hasta que veng...

- Está bien.- Digo, mientras me acerco gateando desde los pies de la cama, hasta llegar al lado de ella, y taparme.

Rachel me da la espalda.

- ¿Quinn?- Dice con voz ronca, casi inaudible.

- ¿Sí?- Le respondo de la misma forma.

- Siento mucho que me hayas visto con Finn esta tarde.- Dice girándose para mirarme a los ojos.

- No lo sientas. No tenes porque.- Digo desviando los ojos hacia abajo.

- Quinn, se que llamaste a Santana. Te vi agarrando el teléfono antes de irte, y cuando Santana se fue del auditorio, vi tu perfil.- Dice buscando mi mirada, pero no la miro a los ojos.

- Yo sé que te trajo Finn y sin embargo no te lo estoy diciendo, ¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas como están?- Le digo, intentando darme vuelta, pero se me hace imposible ya que ella me toma del brazo para que la mire a los ojos.

- Con Finn no pasó nada.- Me dice.

Yo me relajo.

Pero tengo orgullo.

- Ya te dije que no me tenes por que dar explicaciones, Rach.- Le digo una vez mas, y ahora si logro darme vuelta, para darle la espalda.

- Quiero darte explicaciones.- Dice una vez mas. - ¿Podes por favor no darme la espalda?- Me susurra en el oído.

Yo siento un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Y le hago caso.

- Creo que podría enamorarme de vos.- Me dice una vez que estoy dada vuelta, y la estoy mirando a los ojos.

Yo sonrío.

Ella también lo hace.

No le quiero preguntar si es capaz prometer que en verdad se va a enamorar de mí.

A veces son solo palabras. Lo sé.

Me daría miedo el silencio que se puede ocasionar ante la respuesta. O tal vez la respuesta en sí.

Solo sonrío.

Acto seguido le toco el brazo, se lo acaricio.

Sus mejillas toman color al instante y baja su cabeza.

Eso es una buena señal... Tal vez.

* * *

**HOLIS :)**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA FIESTA DE PUCKZILLA! (No puedo esperar :D)**

**Preparense psicológicamente para TODO lo que se viene, AHORA SI LA COSA SE PONE BUENA.**

**Necesito inspiracion para alargar un poco la historia ya que si no, la hago muy corta, y no quiero. POR LO TANTO si se les ocurre alguna idea para meter en la historia, me dicen.**

**Sobre Brittana: Viene en el proximo episodio un gran paso para ellas.**

**Pero como veran no me enfoco mucho en ellas, es mucho mas faberry.**

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar. Tengo poco tiempo ya que estoy con el colegio y voy a aprender piano, guitarra y lenguaje musical, MUCHAS COSAS, tengo libre nada mas el viernes, sabado y domingo, asi que por favor, paciencia :)**

**Perdon si es corto el capitulo, prometo que el proximo es mas largo.**

**Perdon por los errores de ortografia. :c**

**Gracias por leer la historia, AYER SE CUMPLIERON LOS 10000 VIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS GENTE :)**

**Gracias por los rw, por las alertas y los favoritos.**

**los quieroooooo.**

**cuidense.**

**besos :)**


	15. I just keep hoping that your heart opens

**Quinn**

Nos encontramos de camino a McKinley, ya que Noah no envió un mensaje de que ya estaba todo listo para esta "reunión".

El reloj marca las 8 de la noche.

- ¿Por qué en McKinley?- Pregunta Rachel, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Yo estoy manejando el coche, Rachel se encuentra en el asiento de atrás, Britt está a su lado, y a mi lado está Marie.

- Porque es el lugar en el cual tenemos mas recuerdos de nosotros. De nuestros momentos vividos, juntos.- Digo, mientras la miro por el espejo retrovisor.

Ella sonríe.

El viaje sigue silencioso, con el cd "Eyes Open" de Snow Patrol, sonando de fondo bajo.

Todas estamos perdidas en nuestros pensamientos.

Menos Marie.

Creo que estamos trabajando una pequeña película en nuestras cabezas, de como será el reencuentro con las personas que estuvieron en el mejor momento de nuestras vidas.

Las cuatro bajamos del auto, para entrar por la puerta principal de McKinley.

Los pasillos están desiertos, y las luces apagadas. Se puede divisar una luz en el gimnasio, por lo cual, las cuatro caminamos hacia allá.

- ¡Quinn!- Grita una voz grave detrás nuestro. La cual hace que todas giremos. - ¡Rachel! ¡Britt! ¡Están mucho mas lindas de lo que las recuerdo chicas!- Agrega. Aún con énfasis.

Yo corro hacia él.

- ¡Puck!- Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

El es una de las personas a las que mas extrañaba, además de a Mercedes.

Puede ser que Noah me haya dejado embarazada, y que no lo hayamos planeado, pero nosotros dos creamos la perfección creamos a Beth. Y no solo eso, sino que también me enseñó mucho de la vida.

Después del embarazado él se mantuvo a mi lado, y ambos vivimos el enfrentamiento a haber sido padres... Juntos.

El me enseñó a apreciar la vida, y sobre todo a amar.

Noah, el padre de mi hija. Es como un hermano para mí.

- ¡Rubia! Te extrañaba.- Dice él mientras me abraza con mas fuerza, de la cintura, y me alza, haciendo que mis pies se despeguen del piso.

Luego de unos segundos, terminamos el abrazo.

- ¿Que le pasó a tu cabello?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, un poco burlona.

Ya no tiene el mohicano que solía tener hace tres años. Se dejo crecer el pelo a los costados, no mucho, pero lo hizo.

- Es un nuevo look.- Responde mientras se pasa la mano por la cabellera. - A las chicas les gusta.- Agrega, para luego guiñarme el ojo, y abrazar a Rachel y a Brittany.

- Ella es Marie.- Digo, luego de que termina de abrazar a las chicas. - Es una amiga.

- Un placer.- Dice él, y le da un abrazo.

Entramos al gimnasio y puedo ver a lo lejor charlar a Mike y a Sam, cerca de la mesa en el cual se encuentran las bebidas. Y también diviso a Blaine y a Kurt con Mercedes en un costado.

Corro hacia Mercedes para abrazarla.

Luego hago lo mismo con el resto de los chicos.

* * *

En una hora nada mas, ya estamos todos en el gimnasio. Will y Emma están acá, Sue y Becky también.

A esta fiesta se sumaron muchas personas que no conozco, y entre otras también una novia de Artie, la novia de Sam, que ya tuve el placer de conocerla, ya que iba a Yale, y la novia de Finn.

Si, Finn tiene novia.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde?

¿Cómo?

No lo sé. Pero estoy muy feliz por él. ¿O por mí?

Si Finn tiene novia, ya no se acercará a Rachel.

Estoy feliz por mí.

Nada ha cambiado demasiado.

Puck sigue siendo mujeriego. Pero aún así, un gran hombre.

Finn es un idiota.

Mike...

¡Mike!

- ¡Hey Mike!- Le grito desde el otro lado del salón. - ¿Puedo hablar con vos un segundo?- Sigo gritando, entre dientes, mientras me acerco con él con una falsa sonrisa.

Lo tomo de brazo y lo llevo a un lugar en el cual no hay mucha gente.

- Quinn...- Se queja. - ¡Mi brazo!- Dice, para luego soltarse de mi agarre.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a Britt? ¡Acaso no se nota que tiene un corazón de oro! ¡Ella es la persona mas dulce en el mundo! ¿Cómo la vaz a engañar con...? ¡No sé con quien mierda la engañaste, pero tampoco me importa! ¡La verdad es que sos...- Estoy totalmente enojada, estoy segura de que mis gritos estan haciendo que Japón tiemble.

- ¡Quinn!- Me interrumpe, mientra me toma de los brazos.

- ¡No me toques!- Digo, separándome de él.

Pero el vuelve a agarrarme de los brazos.

- ¿Me dejas hablar?- Me pregunta dulcemente.

- Como sea.- Digo mientras me cruzo de brazos. - Hables o no, ya le rompiste el corazón.- Agrego, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Britt y yo nunca parecimos novios.- Comienza. - Eramos mas como mejores amigos. Siempre supe que el amor de su vida era Santana, así que supongo que la estaba protegiendo hasta que vuelva a reencontrarse con ella.

Yo abro la boca, pero el vuelve a interrumpirme.

- Brittany y yo somos almas gemelas. Ella es una versión mia femenina. Es por eso que alguna vez intenté estar con ella, pero después me di cuenta de que eramos almas gemelas, pero no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, estábamos destinados a ser mejores amigos.- Dice mientras noto como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. - Quinn, yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine por algo que era obvio que no iba hacia ningún lado. Ella es una de esas personas que queres tener en tu vida para siempre.- Dice, y yo sonrío. - A vos tampoco te quiero perder, Quinn. Lo siento, de verdad.- Agrega, para luego bajar la cabeza.

Yo me acerco y lo abrazo por el cuello.

- Gracias.- Susurra. - Gracias por entender.

- Necesito que le digas todas esas perfectas palabras a Britt, y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.- Le digo mientras pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, para luego volverlo a abrazar.

- Cualquier cosa para que estemos todos felices.

* * *

**Rachel**

Mis pensamientos no me dejan disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos.

Siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar en este preciso instante.

Por un lado esta Cassandra, quien ya es pasado para mi, pero, ¿En donde estará?, yo la quería, a pesar de todo. ¿Por que odiaría a alguien que por momentos me hizo feliz?

Por otro lado está Finn, que ayer me pedía que volviese con el, y hoy, me presenta a su novia.

Y por otro lado, Quinn. ¡Quinn! La misma Quinn con la cual me costó mucho llevarme bien en la secundaria. La cual se burlaba de mí en muchas ocasiones. Con la cual me peleé con Finn. Con la cual pasé tantos momentos para nada agradables.

Pero vale destacar que también hemos pasados lindos momentos.

Como ahora.

Quinn reposa su cabeza en mis rodillas, ella está acostada y yo con la espalda en el respaldar de el sillón.

Cuando noté que había bebido demasiado le dije que se acerque y que se recueste un rato hasta que se le pase el mareo.

Se quedó dormida.

* * *

Media hora despues, Quinn está saltando de un lado a otro.

Yo aún estoy sentada en el sillón. Pero ahora con una cerveza en mano.

- ¿Vamos por vodka?- Me pregunta Quinn mientras se sienta sobre mí.

- ¿No crees que tomaste demasiado?- Le pregunto, mientras la corro a un lado del sillón.

- Oh vamos, ¿Como es esa frase?- Dice pensando, tomandose de la cabeza. ¡Solo vives una vez!- Grita eufórica. - O algo asi.- Susurra.

Yo río.

- Bueno, pero una ronda sola. ¿Sí?

- No te prometo nada.- Responde.

Yo sonrío, y niego con la cabeza.

* * *

- ¡Juguemos al juego de la botella!- Grita Quinn, y todos gritan con ella.

Yo suspiro.

- Termino de tomar esta cerveza, y usamos la botella.- Dice Puck, para luego tomar un largo trago. - ¡Listo!

Todos se sientan en el piso, formando un circulo, yo me siento en medio de Brittany y Artie; frente a mí están Blaine y Tina.

* * *

**Quinn**

- ¡Quinn!- Grita Santana. Yo me detengo, pero no giro. - ¡Dejá de correr!- Repite mientras se acerca a mí y me rodea hasta quedar frente a mí. - Creo que perdí un pulmón en el camino.- Dice, casi inaudible.

- Perdón- Digo casi sin voz. Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Me agarro la cabeza entre las manos. - Lo ultimo que esperaba era que justo la botella mirara hacia Rachel y Finn.

- Oh, Q, ¿Es por eso?- Dice Santana, mientras me abraza por la cintura.

- ¿Por que otra cosa iba a salir corriendo así?- Le pregunto, obviando la respuesta.

- No lo sé, la verdad es que estabas tan borracha que no me hubiese sorprendido que hubieses salido corriendo sin ninguna razón.- Dice alzando los hombros.

Yo sonrío, un poco.

- Ella no lo ama.- Me dice.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- Le pregunto.

- Intentaba separarse del beso y es por eso que Finn la agarró de la nuca.- Me responde.

- No sé San, es su primer amor, estoy segura que algo queda de Finn en su corazón.

- Obvio que sí.- Dice, mientras se acuesta a mi lado. Yo la miro y levanto una ceja. - ¿Qué? ¿Queres que te mienta? Es su primer amor. Pasó momentos buenos con el, pero eso no impide que se enamore otra vez.

- No creo que se enamore de mí.- Digo.

- ¿Por que no?

- ¿Por que se enamoraría de mí?

- ¿Por que no lo haría?- Me responde.

Sonríe.

* * *

- ¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con Rachel?- Me pregunta Brittany.

- Dos noches.- Respondo rápidamente, sin quitar la vista de mí libro.

Puedo notar como Britt no deja de mirarme.

- ¿Estas bien?- Me pregunta.

- Bien.

"No durmió aquí la noche pasada, y tampoco anoche. Dormí tranquila con la esperanza de que vendría, pero al despertar, ella no estaba.

En verdad quiero enterarme de que durmió con alguna de las chicas, pero se que no es así. Se que durmió con Finn."

* * *

- ¡Rubia!- Dice una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

- Charlie, ¿Como estás?- Le pregunto.

- Muy bien, pero mejor son las noticias que tengo para darte.- Dice con alegría.

- Sorprendeme...

- Te necesito mañana acá, ¿Te acordas la sesión de fotos que tenes que hacer para The New York Times? Me llamaron a ultima hora para informarme si podíamos hacerla mañana. Parecían bastante serios pero parece que no lo son, sino no me lo dirían a ultimo momento.- Me cuenta con entusiasmo.

Yo suelto un gran suspiro.

- ¿Mañana?- Pregunto con poca gana.

- ¿Estás con Rachel ahí o debo llamarla al celular?- Pregunta, aún con entusiasmo, ignorando mi pregunta.

- Yo le aviso.- Digo.

- Mejor.- Dice. - Necesito que ya saques los boletos para el tren, acá tengo los horarios y hay uno que sale hoy a la noche, para que llegues a acá, duermas, y estes perfecta para mañana.

- Bueno, ahora voy a hablar con Rachel y también voy a comprar los boletos. Te veo mañana.- Digo, para luego colgar.

Luego de unos minutos, en el momento en el que había juntado coraje para ir a la casa de Finntonto para buscar a Rachel, ella aparece en la habitación.

- Quinn... Britt... Marie...- Dice, mientras cuelga su abrigo en una silla cerca de la puerta. - ¿Que me cuentan?- Pregunta, con una sonrisa típica a lo Rachel Berry.

- Mañana tenemos que volver a New York- Le digo, mientras me pongo de pie para hacer mi valija.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué?- Pregunta, sin respirar.

- Charlie me llamó y me dijo que The New York Times nos quiere mañana para la sesión de fotos.

- ¿En serio? ¡Es genial! Tengo que avisarle a toda mi familia.- Dice eufórica.

Yo sonrío.

* * *

- Allá está el tren.- Digo señalando el tren, y agarrando mis valijas.

- ¡Nos vemos chicas!- Gritan todos.

- ¡Pronto las espero para la fiesta oficial de Puckzilla en Los Angeles!- Grita Puck. - ¡Espero que vayan!- Agrega.

- ¡Como sea!- Grito. - ¡Rachel!- Le llamo la atencion, para que deje de abrazar a todos.

- Quinn, se nos va a ir el tren.- Susurra, impaciente, Marie.

- ¡Listo! ¡Vamos!- Dice Rachel, despues de secarse algunas lagrimas.

* * *

- Quinn, ¿Por que estas tan distante conmigo?- Me pregunta Rachel. Yo suspiro, pero no respondo. - Perdon por...-

- No pidas perdon por nada, Rachel.- La interrumpo. - Intentes o no evitarlo, voy a salir herida de esta situación.- Le digo tajante. - Me gustaría que el viaje siga en silencio.- Pido, mas como un suplico.

- Claro.- Responde ella, intentando darme una sonrisa confortable. - Quiero que sepas que antes de la sesión voy a intentar arreglar las cosas, no quiero que estemos incomodas. Eso puede ser negativo para tu trabajo.

- Como sea.- Digo, dando por finalizada la conversación, mientras apoyo la cabeza en la ventana del tren, saco el lápiz de mi oreja y abro el libro.

"No importa cuan difícil sea que esto suceda, comencé este libro y prometí que iba a tener un final feliz; cinco minutos me basaron para soñar toda una vida, y eso nunca me había pasado antes".

* * *

**HOLA SEXYS! :)**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que este capitulo haya cumplido sus expectativas. **

**Por si no se dieron cuenta achiqué un poco capitulo, corté algunas partes, y fui directo al grano.**

**En el proximo capitulo van a tener la sesion de fotos, y les adelanto que Rachel vuelve a Ohio... ESO ES TODO LO QUE VOY A DECIR :)**

**TAMBIEN VA A VER BRITTANA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PERO NO VA A OCUPAR MUCHO ESPACIO YA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES FABERRY, PERO NO USTEDES, PERO YO QUIERO A LAS BRITTANAS FELICEEEEES :)**

**SOBRE UNO DE LOS RW QUE ME PREGUNTABA QUE CANCIONES USO PARA LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CAPITULOS Y ESO... ACÁ ESTAN TODAS...**

**Capitulo 1: Roll Away Your Stone - Mumford And Sons.**

**Capitulo 2: I See You - Mika**

**Tambien aparecen: Give me love - Ed Sheeran; Lego House - Ed Sheeran.**

**Capitulo 3:**** I Don't Want To Know - Fleetwood Mac**

**Capitulo 4****: Drunk - Ed Sheeran (Amo a Ed, por si todavia no lo habian notado)**

**Tambien aparecen: I Feel It - The Beatles; Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri.**

**Capitulo 5:**** Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne.**

**Tambien aparecen: Dreaming With A Broken Heart - John Mayer; In Repair - John Mayer; The Heart Of Life - John Mayer; Perfectly Lonely - John Mayer; Good Love Is On The Way - John Mayer. (Tambien amo mucho a John Mayer, por si tampoco lo habian notado)**

**Capitulo 6:**** Whispers In The Dark - Mumford And Sons. (Amor eterno a M&S)**

**Capitulo 7:**** By The Way - Taylor Swift (Otra persona que amo)****  
**

**Capitulo 8:**** Bliss - John Mayer.**

**Capitulo 9:**** I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift (duh)**

**Capitulo 10: Carry On - Fun. (alskdjalska, enamorada eternamente de Fun. en realidad amo cada banda y cada cantante del que saco una frase para un capitulo alskdjals)**

**Capitulo 11:**** Everything Has Changed - Tay y Ed.**

**Capitulo 12:**** We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift (duuuuh)**

**Capitulo 13****: Best For Last - Adele (Obviamente, la diosa, la reina, la askdjalskdjals esta mujer tenia que aparecer en esta lista, y justamente hoy es el cumpleaños! feliz cumple adele)**

**Tambien Aparecen: Firewood - Regina Spektor (OTRA MUJER INCOMPARABLE, LA AMO)**

**Capitulo 14:**** Already Know - Bombay Bicycle Club (Gran gran banda)**

**Y por ultimo...**

**Este capitulo****: Hands Open - Snow Patrol (Mi banda favorita laksjdasl, mencione el album acá :))**

**Gracias por leer, gracias por los rw, gracias por los favoritos, gracias por las alertas, GRACIAS.**

**Quiero decirles que no importa cuanto tiempo tarde, que les prometo que lo voy a terminar, porque quiero hacerlo, no pienso abandonar esta historia.**

**Voy a intentar actualizar el Jueves, y si no puedo el Jueves, el Sabado :)**

**Espero con ansias sus Rw :) Me inspiran.**

**PERDON POR LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA. SE ME PASAN.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, y por darle la oportunidad.**

**PD: CAMBIE LA FOTITO DEL FANFIC :D LES GUSTA? E?E?E? :3**

**Cuidense :)**

**Besos :)**

**Besos!**


End file.
